Young Blood
by Spiritual x Feza
Summary: This story is inspired by a song called "Young Blood," by Noah Kahan as it takes place in Gravity Falls- which is renamed to Jungle Falls. The events of Weirdmageddon never happened as everyone is... human. As Dipper lives his life, he will come across many challenges, a cold case and a broken soul.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction.**

.

\- Dipper's POV -

Hello, I am Mason Pines. I am 17 years of age and currently enjoying a summer vacation before starting my senior year next month. I live in Jungle Falls, Oregon, although the name sounds so strange... When you look at it on a map, it's probably nothing but a silly name. You would think it was surrounded by a forest instead of a jungle right? Well, in this case, you're wrong. I'm sure other worlds are more normal than this one but... in this world, we're just another untypical dimension.

I mean, if there are other dimensions out there, then that's amazing! If only the other folks would, believe me, I can't really change that at all; back to Jungle Falls.

I live in Jungle Falls where we're surrounded by a jungle and if you were to enter through the dark mist it creates, you wouldn't return at all. I heard that you would get lost forever and people say that you were dead. I wouldn't believe that.

I believe there are mythical creatures in the tropical forest that wouldn't harm a fly. They keep to their own selves and leave others alone. I'm sure they won't hurt anyone who accidentally wanders in there. But I do agree with the "passing away" part, you may not find your way out, soon you'll starve to death.

I live with my twin Uncles, Uncle Ford and Uncle Stan. It's not that hard to tell which is which. One is simply greedy with money and the other is caring and loves to work with science, or you can tell by the way they act. We all live in the Mystery Shack where Uncle Stan runs his business and earns his money by selling fake items on the shelves. I believe he's doing something called _"fraud"_ with these customers, but I wouldn't really speak the truth. I don't think our lazy policemen would come after him, besides they too _"fed up"_ with each other.

I am not a native citizen of Jungle Falls, I use to live in California, my birthplace. I move out here when I was five years old, I don't recall why we move out here, but that what Uncle Ford decided to do. I tried asking him when I was younger, but he always says, "Don't worry about it," or "I'll tell you when you are older," etc. I stop asking him afterward. It'll be best if he weren't to lie all of the time, but that's how parents protect their children right? They are my guardians, I bet they did that just to protect my innocent mind.

Uncle Ford told me that since I began preschool, I was to continue it in Jungle Falls, but with a better teaching standard. Meaning that learning for me wasn't all games or playful at all, more of a Pre-k teaching. That is where the bullying begins. I know why he did it, he wanted me to learn skills that will help me later down in my life, and I'm proud of him for doing so. The bullies thought I was mentally unstable since I was put in a different set of classes rather than being with the other kids. They thought I was stupid, an idiot when in reality, I wasn't. I'm so glad I don't see their faces in summer, they usually move out of the state with their families to go on a summer vacation. While I am stuck here, not having a blast at the moment.

On July 22nd is when my first job begins at a local diner, Greasy's Diner. It's a typical known restaurant and mostly everyone goes there. Of course, there are other places to go to eat, but this is mostly popular. You might be wondering why I applied for a job here.

Well first, they were running low on staff members, seeing that they don't want to go bankrupt. I do love coming here and tasting their delicious food here, I wouldn't want this place going down in flames. My second reason is that I would love to start making money for myself so that I won't have to ask my guardians for money. Uncle Stan always grunts when I ask him; Uncle Ford seems fine with it, but I feel guilty for asking. My third and last reason is that I'm tired of working as a staff member at my Uncle's Gift Shop, I don't get paid and Uncle Stan barely notices I work. It's all about that money and I don't like it one bit.

Once I received a letter from them, I was excited. Uncle Ford was proud of me, growing up to become a responsible man, while Uncle Stan just glares at me. I told him "Aren't you proud of me? I'm finally taking responsibly of myself, why aren't you happy?" He turns to me in an unwelcoming position, he states that "I'll be low on members if you leave, and frankly why would you even get one if you had one?"

"If I had a job, I would be paid the amount that I would be working for. You didn't even do that." I said, crossing my arms.

"Maybe you weren't ready. I didn't even see your work." He scoffs. You see, he barely pays attention. I was getting a bit irritated. Uncle Ford decided to break it apart before it got worse. I would head to my room and prepare. This was the day before I went to work. I wish me and Uncle Stan could get along, I don't know what happens between me and him. Could I ask? But then, I may get mocked again. Maybe I can ask Uncle Ford that...

Onto the present time,

_I love talking to myself, don't I?_

* * *

I was placed in the front, beside the door but across from it. Everyone had their positions, but sometimes they would slack off. It makes sense why the place was running low on staff members, they were probably getting fired left and right. I wouldn't be slacking off in a place like this since it was popular, I would be working as a good staff member.

Since I was new, I had to be watched over by one of my co-workers, Mary, who taught me the basics. I understand the basics quickly as my first test was coming forward. We look up and over to the door ringing the bell of another customer. Mary said, "Watch how I handle this family." I nodded as I recognize one of them, The Corduroy family. As they were walking over to us, I got nervous. I would also show redness in my cheeks, I tried to control them, but was no use. _My crush is coming over, what am I suppose to do?_

I remember what I was here for, I looked over at my mentor and watched how they did it. I watched carefully as they ordered the family's food. Wendy noticed me as she greeted me. I greeted her back shyly as I told her I was on training for this position. She congrats me and told me good luck, I waved goodbye to her as her family walked away to a table to sit at. "Now, we have an order to do! Mostly it's simple since it's in the afternoon- Mason."

"Y-Yes?" I quickly snap back to reality, _I wasn't paying attention again._

My mentor sighed, giving a small smile. "You can flirt with her later, right now we have an order to do."

"I-I wasn't!-" I was pulled aside to the fountain area, where only the staff members can access it. I looked over at my mentor who was showing me how the fountain worked. "You can lean the cup on the handle on which drink was order. You can also lean the cup against the ice position to get ice for certain drinks. Mostly it's water for three boys, one coffee, and one coke soda. I'm sure you can manage that Mason." She said, giving me the call to do the cups.

"What about the size?" I said, almost grabbing the cups.

"I'm glad you said that. It's nice you are paying attention, most teens wouldn't get this far." She said, looking disappointed. "Three small cups, one medium coffee, and one large coke soda."

I nodded as I grabbed the small cups. I wouldn't really put too much ice for the smaller cups since they are for the kids. I did exactly that; carefully watching the ice and putting the cup under the chosen fountain drink and make the cup lean on the handle where it would pour the liquid in the cup. "Good job! Do the same for the other two. Coffee is in a different fountain all by itself, which is to the right of you. I'll go get the tray and give the order to a cook. I'll be back." My mentor said before leaving me to do the rest.

I did just that. I place the three smaller cups on the counter beside the fountain, the other two were on the other side. I looked up as I saw Mary coming back with a drink tray, there were five holders. She told me to put the drinks on the holders as I obeyed. "I wouldn't say this, but I want you to take the drinks over to their table, I'll do the pancakes." She said as I nodded. She handed me the tray as I became careful with it. "Do not drop it, or else, we will have a mess to clean up." She warns me. I nodded. "I won't."

I carefully exit the little slot where the employees go to serve food and drinks or clean the floor. I balance the drink tray on my hands carefully as I walk over to them. I notice Wendy once more as I pull my head out of my thoughts. _Not today! I have a job to do._ Once I arrived, I place the tray down as the family grabbed their drinks. "Your food will be here shortly," I said before grabbing and carrying the tray back to the working area.

"You did well out there! Did I see you say something to them?" My mentor would ask me with a tray of five pancakes in her hand.

"Yes. I did. I said, _"Your food will be here shortly."_ Was I doing a good job?" I asked. She nodded, smiling as I felt the warmth from her smile.

"You're doing a wonderful job." She says. We both heard the doorbell ring. "Why don't you take care of that family?" She says.

"... But." I looked over to see three customers entering.

"I'm sure you'll do good! Just follow what I did before, I'll be back before you know it!" She says before going through the slot. I gulped. I turned and walked over to my position, standing in front of the cashier. I look up to the three. The mother has a tan skin color as well as long straight brown hair. She was wearing a beautiful light orange dress with the colors of autumn, she was also wearing a delightful golden laurel leaf headband in her hair. She looks like she either has brown or hazel eyes. Don't know, can't tell while she's inside.

The father had light brown skin with some white pigment on his face. His hair was blonde and he had blue eyes. He was wearing a green shirt with some bleach shorts, _trying not to get hot? I know how this weather is._

Lastly, the teen, who looks annoyed as hell. He has the look of _"I don't want to be here,"_ typically, almost all teens want to rebel against their parents' actions. He had blonde hair with a tiny black ponytail in the back that was pointing downwards, he also had yellow eyes which almost look like they were glowing in the shade of this diner. His skin tone was looking a bit tan, also there was a weird skin color on his hands, looking to be light brown a bit... close to a lighter color. _I know this skin condition- now not the time to question his appearance, Dipper._

"Do you still offer coffee here?" The mother asked, I kind of flinch a slight bit at the response. Wasn't I suppose to say the lines of "What would you like to order?" or... "Welcome! What would you like?" before they responded, oh well. I nodded, "Yes, we still do."

"One medium size coffee for my son." She said in a vexed tone. She turned and reached in her purse as I put in the correct item. "Is that all?" I asked. It was very odd that this family was just ordering coffee for their son, no food for themselves. Just strange.

She nodded, "That is all." She extended her arm out with the correct money. I grab it and place it in the cashier, putting it in the right placement as I remember from the last tutorial. The slip of the order sheet printed itself out as I grabbed it. I turned and walked over to the fountain drinks, and then to the coffee machine. _I am so nervous, I'm shaking like an earthquake. Get it together! I just hope there will be no customers for me to serve for a while._ I looked up and reach for the medium size coffee cup. I grab it and I place it on the coffee platform under the hole where the drink would pour through. I fill the cup up with coffee before adding some cream and flavor to the coffee as I did with Wendy's coffee.

I started to get red in the cheeks again. _Stop it Dipper! You're distracting yourself! Work!_ I stir it together before putting the lid on the container. It was steaming hot as I pick it up and carried it back to where the family was waiting.

I saw that they were talking to one another, seeing their facial expressions turn annoyed to mad, sadness to irritation. I feel sorry for this family. I place the coffee down on the counter before the mother took it. "Thank you." I heard the sorrow in her tone as she gave it to her son. They started to make their way to the entrance. I looked over as the teen was just standing there. I panicked a bit, _what's going on? This is my first day of work and I am already stressing out._

I watched him look at me with an annoyed expression before sighing and walking away from the counter, following his family out. I heard people nearby in the seats grunting at his presence. _Oh, he must be that teenager. You see, I heard rumors that a troubled teen is going around town, causing disturbances to other town folks. It must be that one who just left, he shows all of the symptoms for it. Did the police already get on him for it? Although... he seems familiar, I'm not quite sure why he seems familiar. Maybe it's just my stressed mind playing tricks on me._

"You did it! Although I'm so sorry you had to deal with that." I turned to Mary's voice. I smiled faintly. "It's alright, I handled it as you said. However, I did kind of stress out a bit."

"You'll get used to it. It's just a simple task of speech. I know you teens will have trouble speaking, that's why you pick this job right?" She asks.

"Not really, I just wanted to make money so I can finally take responsibly when I hit 18," I said, looking at the door once more. The bell didn't ring yet.

"Oh, you're growing up. That's nice! I hope we can keep you then. You show your performance well in my opinion, besides the repeat shaking in the limbs." She chuckled as I got embarrassed. I look back at her. "I'll try to improve on that."

"I'm sure you will. Now, let's get back to work, I'm sure I need more things to teach you." She said.

"I thought that was it," I said, looking even more shameful.

"No it wasn't, now come." She said as she walks away to an area that was unknown to me. I sighed as I followed her.

.

I was sent home around 4:30 PM, 30 minutes early. Right now, the current work time that I will have by the end of this training will be 11:00 AM to 5:00 PM. The mentor that I was given works during those times, she will be quitting soon so she could move out of town and go on bigger jobs. I wish her good luck in finding a good job. _I hope I can move out and do my dream._ I was walking down the sidewalk with my bag on my back. I look over to the cars driving by. I watched everyone move at the same speed. _Now I know why I asked Uncle Ford not to come to pick me up. I wanted to enjoy this view for a bit._

"There's the work boy." I stopped. I froze. _I thought they moved out of town for the summer. Great, now I have to deal with them._ "Don't bully me," I said as I turned around to see the teen from earlier. "Oh, it's just you."

He looked confused and frozen in his steps. "... Why would I bully you?"

I looked embarrassed and avoided looking at him. "... I-I don't know." I said, keeping this to myself. "Besides, why you here?" I asked. _Rebelling against your parents I bet._

He places his arms behind his back. "I'm not allowed to go back home until I at least make a friend in this town." He said.

"You can't make a friend in one day... unless you can." I looked back up, my shame going away.

"You-"

"Also, why am I talking to you? You're the troubled teen, you might do something to me." I said, interrupting him. _I sounded like an idiot; If he wants to do something dangerous, he would have done it by now. I'm such an idiot._ I saw the sadness in his eyes. "My parents are idiots..." I heard him mumble. _Okay, I just feel bad for this dude._

"I'm sorry. I do not trust you yet, that's why I reacted like that." I said. _I am also an idiot by agreeing with everyone else, how wonderful._

"It's fine. I know I'm a bother." He turned away and threw the empty cup in the trash can. I frowned, looking down. "Damnit Dipper," I mumbled to myself. I crushed my hands as I thought about going after a stranger I don't know or follow what everyone says. _I'd be an idiot if I follow what everyone does._ I looked back up seeing him gone. "No..." I looked around, walking forward a bit panicking for a bit. "No no... it can't end like this," I said, sounding more upset by the minute.

I stopped in front of an alley, between two buildings. I looked in as I jumped at the voice. "Thought you followed me." I turned to the teen who was hidden in the shade.

"How'd you know?" I said, looking confused as hell.

"You don't seem like a person who would be irritated with me." He said, turning and walking deeper into the alley.

"You don't know that yet. Anyways, I wanted to start again where we left off." I said, following this stranger like an idiot.

"What you mean?" He looks at me with a wary look.

"If your parents won't let you back in the house- which is stupid in my opinion, I guess I can help you," I said.

"Help me with what?" He said, looking confused now. I stopped as he halted as well. I stared ahead of me, the tall trees were appearing in view. _I have no idea what the hell I'm saying. I'm trying to cheer up a stranger while I can just turn away and walk back home. Why am I even doing this?_

"I have no idea what I'm doing," I said.

"Kahlil Hassen." He chuckled at my response, saying his name. I looked up at him, getting all red. "That's my name."

"M-Mason Pines..." I said mines, getting redder as time goes on.

"Oh, such a common name." He said sarcastically, looking away.

"Excuse you, I was born with this name, I can't change it. And I'm perfectly fine with this name. But I can't say anything about your name, which is sooo unique. Wait, Are you flexing your name?" I said, getting a bit annoyed. "Because If you are, that's not fair!"

"I wasn't really... flexing...?" He responded as I froze in my actions. _Goddamnit Dipper! Stop assuming things!_ "But I guess you can call it like that?"

"I'm sorry, I'm being really dumb at this point," I said, looking in defeat at the pebble ground.

"You're not, your just trying your best to do... whatever your doing," Kahlil said, looking back at the tall trees. I looked up at his response as my embarrassment went away. _How can he be so troubled? He doesn't seem like that type of guy, but this is the first day of our meeting. He could be lying. We can see down the line if we do want to be friends._

"You're really fascinated by those trees, is there something you want from them?" I asked, looking over at his gaze.

"What can I get from a tree? It's branch?" He said, looking back at me.

"... No..." I said, _didn't realize he was a smartass. This'll be an annoying trip for sure._ I looked back at the alley, thinking if I should go back home. _I might keep Uncle Ford waiting, he wants to know how I did for my first day._

"Do you want to go with me into the jungle?" He asked as I looked up at him. I tilted my head. "You enter the jungle all by yourself? Without getting lost?" I asked, getting interested but worried about him.

"Sure. I do know my way around. But since we just met, you may not trust me enough to go in." He said before continuing to walk forward.

"Stop. Stop doubting yourself, it's not going to make your life much better." I said, catching up at him. He looked at me, saying "... I know. I'm at the end of it."

"Well, take me in. I always wonder why everyone was so afraid of it." I said, looking away from him. _I'm being sarcastic at this point, I should be more nice to him._

"Alright, just watch your tone. It's getting on my nerves." He said before we both look towards the tall trees. _Knew it, he can tell I'm faking this all just to cheer him up._

_Well, what can the jungle offer me? Will our friendship be good, or will it fail like my previous ones? I just gotta wait and see._

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the new version of chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pressure.**

_._

_**-[Recap]-**_

_Well, what can the jungle offer me? Will our friendship be good, or will it fail like my previous ones? I just gotta wait and see._

\- Dipper's POV -

The experience was... not my expectation. I thought it would different and all. No, it made me at feel home; I have no idea how a jungle would make me feel at home, but it felt nice. _Was it's dark mist all a lie? Wait, that makes sense. What if people get lost in these tropical woods and felt this presence rest on their shoulders? Would they wander for days and then forget about their hunger and thirst? It would make sense, I sure did feel like staying here forever, but Kahlil rescued me from that mysterious pull._

I'm glad he did; it was about 7:00 PM as I was panicking once more, thinking that I made Uncle Ford waste all of his time for me to come home. I felt so guilty, blaming myself that I did this. Of course, my stupid self told him out loud, I didn't mean to say all of that. "Maybe it'll be different," Kahlil said, standing on the massive branch, which still surprises me; it's that huge.

I looked up at him. "What'd you mean? What if he yells at me?" I said, still shaking from the fear.

"He won't. I can't promise you, but I'm sure your uncle is nice and will understand if you make up an excuse. Although making one up is bad." He said, walking on the branch in the dark.

"Yeah, it is. Do we keep this a secret?" I said, looking over at him. He looks over back at me. "You want to keep this a secret? What proportion do you mean? Us entering the jungle or our relationship?" He asked me.

"Just entering the jungle. I do hear people saying, if you enter it, you will earn alot of beatings." I answered, staring at his surprised face. I looked confused. "What'd you think I meant?"

"Usually, people I used to be friends with, keep our relationship a secret, then they mostly forget about me and join the rest." He said. "Afraid to tell the truth, but soon forget the one in the dust."

"I won't, that's not a real friend, they're not a true friend. I mean, I'm not quite sure if we will be true friends because I'm very unsure about all of this." I said, standing up. I almost slip, but I caught my balance. I felt petrified by being up this high, maybe I should sit back down.

"Your anxiety is very high. You need to stop worrying the future." He said. I nodded, agreeing with him. I do need to stop worrying about the future, it's not important right now. What's important is what I do in the present, and it's worrying about the future... "Also, stop speaking in poems. I'm not seeing the future, although I do think what the future in my head is."

"That's almost seeing the future." He said.

"Shut up." I glared at him. S_top being a smartass already, it's my first day meeting you and you are already annoying me. I told you it'll be an annoying trip to becoming friends._ He chuckled. "This'll be fun. Shall I take you back to where we entered?" He asks.

"It will not be fun. Somewhere closer to the Mystery Shack." I said. He nodded as he led the way. I followed him, being very careful as I could to not slip off at any moment.

Once we were on the path, we both said goodbye to each other, hoping to greet each other once more, if it'll be right. _If we continue to hang out, then it'll be the best moments of my life._ I walked back to the Mystery Shack, still have my bag on. I arrived at the porch, I knocked on the door. I breathe in and out, preparing myself. Uncle Ford opened the door and greet me in. He told me to follow him into the living room, I did so as we walked past the gift shop area and into the living room. He sat down on the chair as I stood by the arch where the little steps were below me.

"How was your day?" He asked. I gulped, getting nervous. _Just be yourself, Dipper, nothing is wrong about being yourself._

"It was good. I actually did well on my first day at my job." I smiled, giving myself warmth as I was proud.

"That's good to hear. Is your boss putting you on a schedule soon?" He asked, welcoming my pride.

"Yes, very soon, actually. My boss said I did excellent work on my first training session. They said they'll put me on two more training sessions, after that, I'll be ready. Although maybe after one, I'll be ready, in my opinion. I wouldn't rush it, I'll just take my time." I said, leaning against the arch now. _I didn't realize how tired I was, better get some shut-eye soon._

"Good idea, Dipper." He replied, before moving into a comfortable position. "Where were you after 5:00?" He asked. I froze, thoughts blasting in my head. I was getting nervous as I felt my legs shake a bit. _Be yourself, Dipper, say what feels right._ "... I made a friend today." I said.

"That's good! At least you can get out of the shack to hang out with them. But tell me before you go disappearing on me. You know how I get." He said.

"I know, Uncle Ford. I know how you get, I will next time." I said, nodding.

"Get some rest." He said as he stood up. I nodded as I turned and walked towards the staircase; I climbed up them and then entered my room. I closed the door as I looked around, _everything felt so new! I did okay on my job, and I made a new friend._ I threw my bag towards my bed as I changed into my PJs. Afterward, I landed on my bed, looking over at the empty spot, across from me. I smiled to myself as I laid down on my bed. _Will my happiness last?_ I thought to myself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I was pulled in to continue my training for the next two days. It was mostly about going over things that I remembered so I can do well in the position. At least I get to see Wendy again. I swear it'll be my last time being picked on my mentor. She knows I have a crush on her, I do, she's too pretty to be taken. Wendy is a charming girl who is fantastic at everything, _I just hope I have a chance with her. If I don't, it'll be all over for me._

While I was in my training sessions, I got to meet some of my co-workers. Mary introduces me to Chris Johnson, a male cashier at the age of 31. He was a white man with brown hair, brown eyes. He usually takes the main orders and "pretends" to order other co-workers around. I see him getting along with Mary very well, as in flirting with her. I sighed, looking away from the awkward conversation between them. I swear this love isn't getting to me.

After that disaster, I was introduced to James Evans, another cashier at the age of 27. He was mixed between black and white with light brown hair, brown eyes. He is seen chatting with Chris sometimes, even hanging out with him so long that he forgets to work. Mary usually snaps him back to work, making him terrified of her as he obeys in silence. I chuckled at my mentor's comment on James. ``... He'll be happy when you're gone... isn't that right?`` I asked. She looked over at me, frowning. ``Yeah, I'll miss everyone here.`` She answered.

``I hope they'll miss you back.`` I said, trying to bring positive into the conversation. ``I hope so too, Mason.``

I am introduced to Gregg Taylor next, the Cook for this Diner. He seems a nice guy, well, on the outside he does. He is a 45 old man who has a daughter in her late teens. I greeted the man back as he grunted at my greeting. Mary says he isn't much of a talker. ``So, you are telling the young lad about me?`` Gregg responded.

``I am his mentor until he is ready, which will be in 2 days, tomorrow is his last training session. The day after that will be his real job.`` Mary explained politely. I stood by her as we stood in the arch. There weren't many customers during the afternoon, although it's a Tuesday, it should be a busy day. Maybe later it'll be active.

``He'll be perfect with my daughter Jade.`` Gregg mentions as I snap my head back to the conversation. ``What?`` I said, looking wide-eyed.

``Don't worry about it, Mason, don't you have eyes for someone else?`` She said, turning away and walking out of the arch.

``... I-I do, but that doesn't mean you can already pick another for me.`` I said, following her. I heard Gregg chuckle behind me, making me feel embarrassed.

Lastly, but not least is Phyllida Robinson, a 19-year-old who is currently a waitress. She is a white woman with blonde hair, blue eyes. She is seen leaning by the counter, trying to hook up with another young male. Mary sighed, grunting in disgust. ``I am not going to get along with her.`` I said, barely mumbling.

``She always does this, she never pays attention to her job. She should be making sure the table is clean, the floor has been mop, etc. `` Mary said, glaring at her. Phyllida looked up at us and jumped three feet into the air. She quickly rushed over and apologized. ``I am so sorry, mam! I got bored after cleaning the table and the floor!``

``All of them?`` Mary asked her. The waitress nodded her head. ``All of them.`` She then looked over to me, looking a bit curious. I was looking wary at her stare, not making a move. ``Is this the new cashier that I've been hearing about?``

``Yes. Your new co-worker in 2 days.`` My mentor said.

``Oh, I can't wait! Hello, my name is Phyllida! You can call me Rose for short, everyone loves to call me that as I wear a rose in my hair bun.`` Phyllida says.

``... Hello, my name is... Mason..`` I slowly said as my mind was freaking out, trying to find the right words to say without looking like an idiot.

``Ain't somebody a shy fox.`` She said. _I just realize she's country... her accent says it all._ I looked away, trying to find a way out of this.

``An awkward social teen.`` Mary said chuckling. I turn my head to glare at her.

``Oh! You didn't tell me he was a teenager. How old? 15? 14?`` The waitress said, excited. Why did you say my age was below 15? Are you a stalker or something? I started to feel creeped out, wanting to continue my training somewhere else.

``He can tell you that when he is ready.`` Mary said, respecting my personal information. I looked over at her, smiling.

``Well, I guess we have to do this the hard way-`` My mentor interrupted her. ``After I am done with him, alright?``

Phyllida nodded. We all heard the bell ring. ``Places everyone!`` Mary said as I looked panicked. Phyllida got to where she waits for trays to be picked up as I saw James bolt to his spot after standing next to Chris. ``You think you can handle this one, Mason?`` I slowly turned to her, shaking my head.

``Come on, that's what training is about. I'll be right behind you.`` She said, walking away from the entrance where staff members enter and exit. I sighed and walked over to my soon-to-be assigned register. I looked over at the door, waiting patiently for any customer to come through.

.

It sure went by fast, all the way up to night time. It's about 7:45 PM at night, I was busy looking at my flip phone, playing with the buttons. I was quite bored, I didn't know what to do. I didn't see that troubled teen today, I'm starting to think the attempt at friendship may be like my others. _I wish I could be optimistic and not worried about the future all the time, It gets annoying, and I hate it_. I sighed as I looked up at the door of my room. I looked at my shining lamp on the end table. I decided to get up and walk out of my room.

I traveled down the stairs and over to the living room arch, see my uncles murmur to one another. I sighed, looking in the other direction. A thought came in my head, as I focused on it. I made sure they didn't spot me as I walked towards the gift shop area, passing through the curtains that hang from above. I now stood in the locality where everything was dark and creepy.

The thought was should I venture out into the jungle. It'll take the boredness off my mind, but... I may get lost in it if I feel the pressure on my shoulders. Also, why did I think of it this late? Well, it's not really late, but I think it is. I let out a sigh and decided to venture out. I went to get my shoes and jacket from upstairs. I texted my uncle that I decided to go for a walk. _Of course, I was lying, I am just a curious boy who is curious about nature in the jungle, wondering how it works._

I quietly past the living room, through the dark and creepy gift shop and out the door, exiting the shack and onto the dirt path. I looked back at the shack before continuing my way down the dirt path. Was I worried that I was outside at night alone? I wasn't, I can handle myself if there was danger. I halted and turned to the tall trees, which are 24 feet across the ground from where I was standing. I turned and walked towards them. I stopped in front of them and looked up. There's no way in hell I'm climbing that tree, I'll just walk in.

I put my flip phone in my pocket as I carefully stepped into the jungle, hitting some bushes and vines along the way. Now it was very dark and spooky, I had my eyes widen in case there was any danger to come at me. There was no light as I couldn't see where I was going. _Why did I stupidly agree with this idea?_

Then I felt it. I straightened myself up, feeling the mysterious pressure on my shoulder, telling me to take a break from walking so much in the forest. I haven't at all. I looked around at my surroundings, realizing that I was in a different area. I widened my eyes, my head was going nuts, bursting with panicked thoughts. I quickly grabbed my flip phone from my pocket and open it up. ``... 10:10 PM...`` I let my arm go motionless as I loosened the grip on my flip phone. I stared at the ground, realizing what I just saw.

_How long was I gone from the shack? It was only 10 minutes, and now it's almost 3 hours since I've been missing. I mean, I did tell my uncle I was going out. But it's nearly 3 hours! I need to find my way back, I cannot make them worry._ I put my flip phone in my pocket as I turned. ``I wouldn't move if I was you.`` I froze, getting more frightened by the seconds. I slowly turned to the voice, seeing a dark figure standing on something... a rock perhaps. ``... What will happen...?`` I said, quivering my speech.

``You'll get lost silly. How long have you been gone from your house? It's a surprise to see you not dead yet.`` I stayed silent after that, keeping my words to myself. The voice wasn't recognizable. It was different, a deeper voice and an irritated tone. ``Unless you did come here on purpose, which I total understand.``

I stayed silent, not moving an inch. I want to leave the jungle, it's a nightmare to be in. After a long silence between the two of us, I thought the figure vanished. I was hoping so much that the shadow had left, I felt like it was a monster who was going to kill me if I haven't moved out of its territory. ``Not speaking? I bet I can guess how long you been in here.`` I was wrong, it is still there.

``...Let's say... a week?`` It said, getting more annoyed at my silence. I decided to speak up.

``..Can you help me get out of here?`` I asked.

``... Why-...`` It started to speak but soon trailed off. The shadow approached closer as I stepped back. ``..Did I do something wrong?`` I asked.

``Why are you here late at night, Mason?`` He said. I recognized the voice as it changed. I collapsed onto the ground, staring at the ground in fear. I was zoning out, losing focus in reality. ``...Please tell me this is a dream...``

``It's not really a dream... unless you can pinch yourself. Which I'm sure you can.`` A light snapped me back into focus. I looked up at Kahlil, who had his phone turned on as a flashlight. ``Come on. I can take you back home if you like.`` He offered.

I teared up, taking his hand as he helps me up. ``I'm sorry. I should have never left the shack.``

``From now on, enter the jungle if you are prepared for its pull.`` He held onto my hand as he leads the way out of the tropical forest. I looked down, learning my lesson after that. ``Or, if you're with me.`` Kahlil added. _I'll take your word for it, I'll never go back in here again._

* * *

It was Sunday, the next day, as I was silent the entire time. We weren't busy, it was an average period, soon it got quieter. Our co-workers decided to give Mary, my mentor a farewell party. Well, it's not really a party, but at least they get to chat before she disappears tomorrow. I frowned, looking away from the crew. I'll be a replacement for her, I can't be like her, but... I can try to help others.

I only see how they act around Mary, _would they act differently around me when she is gone?_ _I am so scared to see what would happen._ I stood by my spot in front of the register. It was around evening as I looked up at the few customers we had. They're either chilling or were drinking something they ordered. I looked over where my co-workers were, just sitting by the staff only section. They were just chilling, having a great time. I wondered if I could have people like that around me. Although it'll be challenging to adapt, I'll manage. I looked away from them as I sighed.

``Excuse me?`` I opened my eyes, didn't even realize the door bell rang. I guess I was too distracted. I looked up to greet the customer, but just to see a familiar face, again... from last night. I looked away, getting embarrassed. I breathed in and out, preparing my greeting to the customer. ``Before you say anything, I don't want anything.``

I stared at Kahlil, surprised. ``No, coffee?`` I said. He shook his head no.

``Then what are you doing here?``

``Mason!`` I turned to my mentor's voice. She interrupts my short conversation with my... friend? ``I know we just met, but I do want to say little words before I take off tomorrow. I do hope you will do well in my place, do not start anything negative while I'm not here.``

``I won't, I'm too smart to start anything like that.`` I replied, shaking my head.

``Good. I hope you have a wonderful life and... luck with that lady of yours.`` She winked before walking away. My face turned red with no second to breathe, I stared down at the floor, embarrassed. ``Also, you can go home now, your training shift is up.`` She said while I can barely hear her.

``...Who's the lucky girl?`` Kahlil asked. I looked up at him. ``... I-I'll tell you when I'm out of this filthy Diner.`` I said, turning around and walking in the back to get ready.

I was so scared for tomorrow, my mentor will be gone, and the Diner will be dead without her. Maybe, I can try and make the Diner lively again. I sighed as I waved goodbye to the crew before exiting the Diner. I stood in front as I breathed in and out, letting my stress die down. Everything will be alright, it's just a workplace, nothing can go wrong. I looked around, waiting for someone. ``Over here.`` I snapped to the voice as I saw Kahlil walking up to me.

``You disappear and reappear every time I go missing. I swear it.`` I said.

``I wouldn't use the word "missing." But it is true, you did go missing last night.`` He said chuckling.

``I told my uncles I was going out for a walk.`` I said, staring at him. _Beat that._

``And how long you were out for? Three hours for a walk? Man, wasn't the night so beautiful to see?`` He said, staring back at me, reflecting my gaze again.

``...I guess.`` I looked away. _Damn, he beat me._

``So, who's the lucky girl?`` He asked the same question from before. We began walking down the sidewalk slowly as I sighed. ``... It's... nothing to worry about really... I mean, I don't even know if... I also have a chance with her... She seems a bit older than I am.`` I said, speaking slowly.

``I still didn't catch her name.`` He said.

``... It's Wendy.`` I said. I began to get flushed again. _Damnit! Every time I mentioned her name, I blush. I don't know why. Am I only attracted to her name or something?_

``Oh, that Wendy.`` He looked away from me. I looked up at him. ``... do you have something between you guys going on?``

``What'd you care?`` I looked away from him, _I had just entered unknown territory._ ``Nevermind. So, how's your day.`` I switched topics, hoping to ease the conversation.

``... fine.`` He said, still avoiding look at me. _Did I ruin it by asking a personal question?_

``... My day was good, still a bit nervous about tomorrow.`` I said, even if he didn't ask for it. ``It's... my first day working at the Diner, and I am so nervous about going in.`` I continued.

I don't even know if he was listening, I was just ranting about how I'm always nervous. It almost felt like I was talking to a brick wall. I sighed, looking over at the walls of the buildings. A news board on a wall caught my attention as I halted in my steps. I walked over to it as I looked a bit closer. I saw a person on a poster, doing magic tricks and whatever magicians do. I saw the date on the poster: July 28th. _Four days from now, should I go? Staying in my room won't really help my health._

``Oh, you're looking at the Old Great Gleeful's poster?`` I looked over to the voice of Kahlil, nodding.

``Another one for the newcomers.`` He said, looking down.

``He performs a show for newcomers?`` I asked, getting a bit leary. _Why perform just for newcomers? It made no sense._

``Every year he does. Every month, he presents a show for the entire town. Of course, newcomers are found there anyway because of friends and family.`` Kahlil explained, looking back up to me.

``Oh, makes sense. Such a busy boy, he seems to be a bit too young performing.`` I said, looking at the appearance on the poster.

``He does, doesn't he?`` Kahlil said, chuckling. I stared at him, _getting weird out by his sudden chuckles. Do I seem funny?_

``Yeah, I bet he's young.`` I said, walking away from the poster.

``He is actually.`` I heard my friend follow me.

``How old? If you don't mind me being noisy.`` I said, looking over at him.

``... It's been a while since... I knew what age he is.`` He said, thinking to himself.

``Then I'll say he is younger than we are. Well... I can't be sure about that.`` I said, looking ahead, spotting the dirt path to the shack up ahead.

``Yeah, let's just put it like that.`` He said. We both stop at the entrance of the dirt path. I turned towards him as he began walking away. ``Are you going to the show?`` I asked.

``My parents always force me to go. So, I'm going whether I have a choice or not.`` He answered, halting in his steps.

``... Okay. Goodbye, then.`` I said, walking on the dirt path. _Keep on walking, walking all the way to my home. I feel awkward that I ended this conversation. I have no idea why I feel uncomfortable, I just do. He doesn't seem like a bad guy, although it is weird he laughed a bit at my responses... I don't know what he means by that, probably not necessary._

* * *

My first day of work started today, I am excited to be finally working, but also scared to see what will happen. It was 10:30 AM as I was getting ready. Uncle Ford told me to eat breakfast before I left. I nodded as I continued getting ready. I went down the stairs and met up with my other uncle, sitting at the table in the dining room, drinking his coffee. I sat down and began to eat my bacon and eggs. Not scrambled but cooked as if the egg was spilled on the plate.

``It'll be ashamed if you leave the position open.`` I heard Uncle Stan begin to say. I looked up at him as I gulped my food down. ``..I decided already, there's nothing you can do to change my mind.`` I said, looking back down at my breakfast to take another bite.

``It was worth a try. You'll be forever my enemy.`` I hear him say before he left the room. Why would I be your enemy forever? Are we still family, right? I thought before finishing my meal. I put my plate in the sink as Uncle Ford asked if I was ready. I followed him out of the shack and into Uncle Stan's car. He doesn't have his own yet, I'm sure he will soon.

``I hope you have a good day at work, Dipper.`` Uncle Ford said as I nodded before closing the car door. I turned and walked into Greasy's Diner. There's no turning back now, Dipper this is where it begins.

I was two hours into my work shift, and I was doing alright so far. I'd been taking orders correctly and serving their requests. I thought I would mess up on the first day, I guess not. That left just my co-workers that I'd been worrying about since yesterday. Phyllida greeted me with kindness, which I accepted. James and Chris were giving me weird looks. I don't know why. I haven't done anything wrong, I wonder what's their problem.

The time started to slow down as customers weren't coming in frequently. Only a few now and then would enter; after that, it was just long periods of waiting for another person to come in. It is currently 2:45 PM, late afternoon. I was standing by my register, always in front of the door entrance. I wished I wasn't assigned here, at least assign somewhere other than the door position. I heard footsteps approach me as I look over. It was my co-workers, James and Chris.

``Is there something up?`` I asked, standing up straight, giving them my full attention.

``... There is... somethings been bothering us as you can see.`` James started to speak.

``Yeah, giving me unfriendly looks.`` I looked away from them.

``It's nothing like that. It's just that you were out with that teen yesterday.`` Chris took over, shushing his friend.

``And... is that a forbidden step? A prohibited move to make in this mess?`` I asked, leaning on the counter now. I was getting a bit annoyed at these two. Don't tell me they're going to convince me to not spend time with him, it's not like it's crucial right now. We'll be simple, and then we'll get bored with each other, it'll go back to just me.

``It's clearly, but you do what you do. You'll only get yourself hurt.`` Chris said.

``Like, he injured an old lady the other day.`` James said.

``... He.. did what?`` I look back over to them.

``Yeah, he purposely tripped over an old lady. I saw some nearby people help her up. We swore we would give him the same pain as she suffers.`` James explained, being dramatic about it. His friend agreed with him as I looked annoyed. They have the minds of a teenager, I thought they were supposed to be adults, not my age.

``You don't believe us?`` Chris said, his facial expression turning from cheerful to mad.

``I do agree with him and me barely knowing each other, but why would I believe your white lies? You're supposed to act older than I am, not act like a stupid three-year-old.`` I hissed, glaring at them in disappointment.

The two turned a bit defensive, Chris just looking like he could take me down at any moment. I do believe he is stronger than I am, but I am not going to waste a fight here, not on my first day. ``You'll regret this, Mason.`` Chris said as he and his friend turned away and walk off.

``Oh no, I won't.`` I said, looking back at the register. Soon the pace picked up, more customers beginning to come in as we were working our butts off. As I was carrying a tray of drinks, one of my co-workers bumped into my shoulder, knocking me off balance and spilling the plastic cups on the floor. I turn and glare at Chris, who was smirking at me. I turned away and quickly found the mop to clean up the mess. Stupid little brat.

I had to redo the drinks and make sure I walked carefully with them. The folks weren't happy that they had to wait. if I wasn't there in time, they would have already up and left this place. I sighed in annoyance as I walked back into the work area. I was shoved out of the way by James as he was delivering food to the other customers. He could have asked instead of pushing me out of the way, I felt like was I'm getting attacked. I went over to get the next order and I flinched at an aura that I felt behind me. ``I'm sorry, Mason!`` I hear Phyllida's voice. _It's just her, that's fine, don't know why I'm getting all work up already._

``It's alright, Phyllida.`` I replied back, reading the order as I turned to complete its list. It was about 4:30 PM when the service started to slow down once more. I was serving the last request to our two customers. I looked up to see Phyllida chatting with James on the other side of the Diner. I sighed as Gregg gave me the last food on the tray. I pick up the tray of drinks and food and I carried it over to the table. I left them to their meal as I walk back to my position.

I was pulled over by Chris, shaking his hands off of me. ``What is it?`` I said, glaring at him.

``That was not your job. You're supposed to stand here in front of the register and wait until the waitress carries the food out.`` Chris said, giving me death glares.

``Well, I am sorry. Our "waitress" is too busy being a you-know.`` I said, giving him an attitude. I didn't realize how dark the Diner was, there were lights inside the building, but it was raining so hard out there.

``Why you-`` He began to speak before I stopped him right there.

``Besides, it's already been done, stop complaining about it.`` I move my arms behind my back, holding my hands together.

``It's still not your job!`` He said, raising his voice.

``I don't care; if no one is available, I'll serve them again. Let's not argue about this.`` I said. Chris looked like he was about to say something until Gregg step in. ``Leave the young lad alone.`` My older co-worker huffed and stormed off. I sighed in relief, thanking the Cook for his help. He grunted, but accepted the thanks anyways. I frowned, walking back to my position in front of my register._ I am starting to regret this... friendly... approach towards my co-workers..._

_._

The sky stops crying hard, but it was still raining down averagely. I sighed; I had just got off from work, and a lot is going on in my head right now. I'm glad I brought a jacket today with a hoodie, too bad it'll get wet. I had the hoodie cover my head as my bag was on my back. I slowly walked home without even calling a ride. I stared down at the wet sidewalk, thinking to myself quiet.

The sound of wet footsteps snapped me back into focus, I looked up to see Kahlil walking beside me with an annoyed expression. ``Didn't you hear me call your name?``

``... No, I'm sorry.`` I quietly said, looking away from him. _I was too busy talking to myself in my head._

``Is there something wrong? How did your first job went?`` He asked. _Oh, I don't want to go there now, it's been... rough._

``...Something on the lines of... I regretted this choice.`` I said, staring at the sidewalk as I walked. I hear him snicker, I look over and got a bit irritated. ``It's not nice when your co-workers ruin your job on the first day. I'm sure you don't know what it feels like.`` I said.

``Oh, I know those first days can be worse. it'll soon lighten up once you get used to it.`` He said, looking ahead while the rain drip on his hair.

I stayed quiet, looked away from him now. I started to think about what my ex-mentor said. _'I do hope you will do well in my place.' I recalled what she said yesterday. I didn't really think about it back there, but now with everything... I feel like the pressure is building up inside of me, making me feel like I have nowhere to go, not to mention I got attacked today. My life is not looking so good in the process, I wish I could reset it all with just a push of a button._

``Is there something on your mind? You're awfully quiet.`` My friend's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I look up from the sidewalk and back over to his concerned facial expression. ``It's nothing, just something that pops up earlier.``

``Like what?`` He asked, speaking in a playful manner.

``...Um..`` I looked away from him to think about an excuse for that issue.

``Is it what that lady said yesterday?`` He guessed. I slowly looked over to him, looking surprised. ``I was still sitting there, listening to your conversation, you know. Is it how you will make the other people happy and such?`` He guessed once more.

I slowly nodded. I can't make up an excuse when Kahlil keeps guessing correctly. ``I feel... a heavy weight on me, a pressure of responsibility. I feel like everyone is wary of me, always... aggressive every time I take a step... except for one... but she's too blind to see the truth.`` I said, staring at the wet sidewalk once more.

``Time will go on, you'll soon make friends with them, and soon they'll get used to you being there. I'm sure you'll get out of that range.`` He said. I slowly nodded, feeling a little better, at least.

``Thank you.`` I said, looking up at him. He smiles, ``You're welcome.``

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**I hope this new chapter version was better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tiny Problems.**

**.**

_**-[Recap]-**_

_``I feel... a heavy weight on me, a pressure of responsibility. I feel like everyone is wary of me, always... aggressive every time I take a step... except for one... but she's too blind to see the truth.`` I said, staring at the wet sidewalk once more._

_``Time will go on, you'll soon make friends with them, and soon they'll get used to you being there. I'm sure you'll get out of that range.`` He said. I slowly nodded, feeling a little better, at least. _

_``Thank you.`` I said, looking up at him. He smiles, ``You're welcome.`` _

\- Dipper's POV -

Something about yesterday just clicked like a lightning bolt. Telling someone else my problems may be me being a bother, but it made me feel relief. I always told my nerdy uncle about my issues, but... he's busier and we drifted apart. He's been trying to figure out the phenomenon of this jungle lately. While he was doing that, I have no one to talk to, not even that greedy uncle who could listen. _He thinks that if you let your problems out, you'll just be a weakling. That really hurt me, but... I don't want to turn up weak as hell, I want to be strong like the rest of my family members._

_Back to the topic, does opening myself up help my relationships? It seemed like it when we both enter the jungle again. Of course, as a "coward," I wanted to go and hang out somewhere safe since I was still afraid of what happened that night._ Kahlil wasn't taking "no" for an answer. I had no choice but to follow him into the jungle. I could have rejected his offer... I wonder why I didn't think of that yesterday, maybe I was still upset all of that. His actions made me wonder if he worries about my mental state. He knew I was upset by the way I was acting, probably he was trying to cheer me up. It makes sense of why he rejected my "no." He just wanted to make me feel better, and that's precisely what he did. _He showed me parts of the jungle that were very interesting to see, and I enjoyed all of them!_

_Let me tell you!_ There was this part of the tropical forest where everything was strangely covered in crystals. There were tall trees that surrounded this vast area, oddly enough, the mirror-like surface would appear on the tree's trunks, reflecting sunlight onto the massive crystal in the center. Kahlil mentioned that this place was close to an oddly shaped hill that looked like a ufo crashed there. I instantly click my attention when he said that, asking him about it. He told me not to worry about it, he soon distracts me off of the topic onto the crystals below us.

By the way, we were way above the area, where the giant crystal was still in our sight.

My friend told me to never go into the light, the crystals possess the magic of shrinking and enlarging powers. An example flew by- a butterfly from above our heads and down into one of the blue lights. It sank into a matter that I couldn't see, I was lost on where it went. When I saw the butterfly fly into view again, but only more massive than it originally was. I noticed it appeared while passing through the red lights. I was surprised at the discovery, wanting to know more. Kahlil was happy to show a few each day, as traveling to them at this pace will take a while. _Yeah... I agreed on that part, not much of a climber, not much of a walker or runner. Especially when I slipped several times getting here._

It was turning evening as it was time to head back. I told Kahlil to take me back to the shack since... I still don't know my way through this jungle. He did so, guiding me through some unknown branches and possibly territory of a creature's. We came across these tiny men, greeting us as we walked by. I stopped and waved back at them, smiling. I turned back and caught up with my friend. _I didn't realize there were tiny men in this tropical forest, it's so weird and strange_. I decided to ask my friend this since I was so curious about them.

He told me, ``Those tiny folks? Well, you see, they are apart of a tribe that they formed. They are not the only tribe in this jungle, though. There are a total of four different tribes, each having their own beliefs, but they do not like each other when in contact. The ones we just came by were the nice ones, willing to help any creatures who pass by. The other two are the same, they respect other creatures, but not themselves.``

I nodded, tilting my head. ``That's... confusing, but interesting to say the least. What about the fourth one?`` I asked.

``Well... the fourth one isn't much of a friend or ally. They tend to be aggressive when creatures enter their territory. So, let's avoid them. I'd rather not deal with angry tiny people today.`` He said, sounding irritated as hell. He continued the way as I followed behind with my thoughts. I wonder why they dislike each other, _is it because they don't like their treats or beliefs? Or is it because they want war? Also, if that fourth tribe hates other living beings in their territory, how can it hurt them? With their little hands? All of this makes no sense, magic makes no logical sense at all._

We arrived as I looked tired, not my fault that I was walking all over the place. My legs are also starting to hurt. ``I won't be here tomorrow due to family issues.`` Kahlil said, catching my attention.

``That's fine; we can continue another time... besides...`` I trail off, looking away from him before looking back at him. ``I have my first day off on Thursday.`` I finished my sentence.

``That's nice!`` He said.

``Yeah... and, I was wondering if... we don't finish the traveling the day after tomorrow, we could start earlier in the day on my day off.`` I said, acting a bit nervous. _I don't think asking for his time would be good._

``Alright, that sounds good, if my problem at home won't take up two days. If it does, then we can begin on your day off.`` He said.

I looked a bit surprised, staring at him. ``You don't mind?`` I asked.

``Yeah, I don't mind taking another living being with me in this jungle. I enjoy walking through its atmosphere.`` He said, turning away.

``Okay. Well, see you, then.`` I said before turning away and following the small path that leads out of the jungle, I also heard my friend said goodbye behind me.

I was greeted by my nerdy uncle once I arrived at the shack. We told each other how our day was and other daily conversations. He also stared at my wet clothes and hair, telling me to take a shower. _Oh, right... I guess I forgot it was raining while I was out. Oh well, I will take a complete shower this time instead of a half one._ I took a shower, doing my business, and any other things I needed to get done. I stepped out of the bathroom in my galaxy pjs, drying my hair off with a towel. ``Dipper!`` I turned over to the hallway, tilting my head. _What does he want?_ I thought before walking over.

I stopped, seeing my greedy uncle standing in the arch of the living room, looking at me. ``Yes?`` I said.

``Was the job hard?`` He asked. I looked shocked. ``No, it wasn't.`` I said. ``My day at work wasn't hard.`` Besides all of the drama that happened today.

``It'll get tough working at a job, boy.`` He turns and walks back into the living room.

``Not like I know that already.`` I whisper to myself. I sighed as I turned and climbed up the staircase and into my room. I threw the towel into my laundry basket, sitting on my bed once I was done. I let out a sigh of relief as I was getting under the covers of my bed. _My life is running good so far, I wonder what challenges are up ahead for me._ I thought before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In the late afternoon, after a day had passed, I was still getting shove and push around by Chris and James. I wished they could stop, but... I recalled my decision making two days ago, calling them a "three-year-old", etc. I regret my word choice two days ago, I made them mad and they came after me because of it. _I did deserve it, maybe I should apologize._ _I don't know, will they accept it?_ I stood in front of the register, looking over at my two older co-workers. _I should, after my shift ends, I will._

I lifted my head up to the sound of the doorbell, I look over to four customers, one of them was Wendy as I flustered, avoiding my eyes to look at her. The other three were unfamiliar to me. As they approached, their conversation became clearer. I prepared myself for their greeting, breathing in and out. I stood up straight and pushed my emotions back, I can deal with them later.

I saw Wendy turn to me, smiling. ``Hey, Dipper.``

I turned slightly a bit red, but I ignored it. ``Hello. Welcome to Greasy's Diner, what would you guys like to order?`` I said, waiting patiently for their orders.

The slight black girl with dark hot pink hair grunted at my response, staring straight at her phone. _Rude, I can tell you that much._ The white guy with brown hair looked to be a bit tired of telling jokes to his friends. _I think he should rest upon that, but that's not my concern right now_. Last, another white guy whose hair is black with an edgy appearance. He was standing right beside Wendy as he glanced at me in disgust. _It's okay, I won't bite you._

The four gave their orders as I calculated the total cost. As soon as I was finished, I turned and gave the cook the order. I turned and walked over to the fountain drinks, remembering what each person wanted. ``Hey Mason, it's your girlfriend.`` I looked over to see Chris's smug look behind me, standing with an empty tray in his hands. I sighed and continued my task. _I wouldn't really want to give them the apologize that I had planned for them, but... it's worth it instead of getting attacked from multiple sides._

I put the drinks on a drink holder as I carried them out and to the talkative table. I let them take their drinks out before taking it and coming back. The food is all on our waitress unless she's getting distracted with another man. I went back to my position in front of the register, looking around. I saw Phyllida carry the ready food to the talkative table. _I took back what I said, she actually did her job. I can't believe she did it, I do notice that she's been busy today, making sure the whole diner was cleaned._

``Oh. Does our little co-worker has a crush on our waitress?`` I heard Chris's voice again. I sighed in annoyance. _These people won't leave me alone, right? I can't wait until the day ends so that I can go home. By the way, Uncle Ford is coming to pick me up when my shift ends._ I looked over to my co-workers, giving them a tired look. ``Not really.`` I responded.

``Those eyes don't lie, Mason.`` Chris said, glaring down at me.

``And jumping to assumptions is a wrong way to go.`` My voice was calm and chill, mostly I was tired of this drama. ``But even if I say my truth card, you wouldn't believe me.``

He looked over at the clock on the wall; it was nearing 5:00 PM, just 3 minutes before my shift is up. Some time had passed between the five of us, including Gregg, who is our cook. I looked away and over to the old talkative table, the four weren't there as they left 2 hours ago. I stretched out my limbs before looking back over to Chris once more. ``That is true, but still.`` He looks back at me.

``Also, I have something to say to you.`` I said, ignoring his response. I stood up straight and prepared myself if he got anything else to say to try and break my mental wall. ``What is it?`` He still looked a bit wary at me.

``I apologize for what I said two days ago, calling you and your friend "three-years-old." It was wrong of me, and I noticed my mistake in the path.`` I said, keeping eye contact still, even if I wanted to look down and feel ashamed of myself.

``You actually felt regret for saying that phrase? Ha.`` Chris chuckled. I waited for him to accept it so that I can go home. ``Fine, teenager, I'll accept your apologies. But don't take anything for acceptance from me ever again.`` He turns and walks away. _At least he's not storming off, I believe I am making progress._

It was a minute after 5 o'clock, I was removing my work cloth, placing it in my bag in the locker room. I zip it up and pack everything before checking myself out. I head out as Phyllida said goodbye to me, I waved at her before stepping out of the diner. _I said that I wasn't going to get along with her, fate decided to go opposite of that choice._ I sighed as I looked up to the familiar car, where my uncle was waiting for me beside the sidewalk. I hurried over and opened the car's front door, climbing in.

``How's your day?``Uncle Ford said as we walked inside the Mystery Shack, seeing the gift shop had already closed.

``It was good, I am a bit tired.`` I said, yawning.

``That's good.`` He said before announcing that we were home. I hear Uncle Stan grunt in the living room. ``Welcome back, oh dear family.`` He said, sarcastically, I believe.

I chuckled silently. _What happened to being enemies forever? I don't care if it's sarcastic, at least you show you care._ Uncle Ford and I departed as I left for the staircase before I stopped myself. _Sh*t, I forgot! Not the apology, the show for... the...- Oh! Old Great Gleeful show!_ I turned around, seeing Uncle Ford heading to the basement. ``Uncle Ford!`` I called out, rushing over to him.

He paused and turned over to me. ``Need something, kid?``

``No, but I need to tell you.`` I said. I caught my breath before I spoke the whole thing. ``Do you know about the Old Great Gleeful show?`` I asked.

``I've heard of it, why?`` He said, crossing his arms.

``Well... I want to go there tomorrow, just to see what it is all about.`` I said, acting all awkward and nervous.

``I didn't realize you're into that kind of stuff. Sure, I could get Stanley to come with us.`` Uncle Ford said before his brother interrupted him.

``To where?`` I turned to see Uncle Stan standing in the arch of the living room.

``The Old Great Gleeful Show!`` I said, sounding excited like a little kid again.

``Oh, that show.`` Uncle Stan seemed like he was disgusted at the name.

``It's has been a while since we went, Stanley, we could go for his sake.`` Uncle Ford said. I couldn't stand still. I had to fidget my fingers or my feet to keep my excitement up. I stared at Uncle Stan, waiting for his response patiently. He looks at me, sighing in annoyance. ``Fine. We can go tomorrow. I really hate going to that teenager's show...`` I heard his voice trail off as he mumbled the rest. I smiled, happy that he accepted.

``Well, that does it. I'll go check what time we need to be there.`` I turned to Uncle Ford and nodded. ``You go rest, Dipper, you had a long day today.`` He added before I nodded and left for the staircase.

As I entered my room, I was screaming inside, happy that I was going to the show. _It's better than sitting in this room, making me feel unhealthy about myself. Now, now, Dipper, let's rest before I get bags under my eyes from staying up all night long._ I did my business and everything before I headed to bed. I laid in it, curling under the blankets with a smile.

* * *

``It's a bit odd they wear... paint marks on their bodies.`` I said, walking on the tree's massive branches in the afternoon jungle with my friend, Kahlil. It was the next day.

``That's how they are. They are also a bit annoying with their... "man" stuff.`` Kahlil said, getting a bit irritated for a second before bouncing to a regular mood. I cover my mouth before letting a snicker slip through. ``I wouldn't want to go through that process.``

``Never go through it. Unless you want to be strong-willed.`` He jumped on a higher branch.

``Well... I can't lie about that.`` I shrugged before taking his hand as he help me up on the branch.

``That you're not strong-willed?`` He asked

``No, no, I am strong-willed, it's... just that... it's weakened.`` I said, looking to be a bit embarrassed.

`` "weakened" We'll see what that confidence can do.`` He speeds up his pace on the branch, leaving me with my careful steps.

``How can you even walk fast on these branches? Aren't you afraid?`` I asked, looking down at the never-ending void below me, filled with only trees vines and large branches to see.

``You gotta know you can trust nature. Gotta, let yourself be free.`` He said, a bit loud since he was on the other side of the branch.

``...That will take me a while.`` I said, getting closer to where he stood. ``So.`` I stopped beside him once I reached the safe zone. He looked at me, waiting for what I was going to say. ``Where are we going after... what we just interacted with?``

``Hmmm... probably just to relax, for now, we can make our way up to the bridge branch from here.`` He said. ``Don't really have the mood to show you the rest today.``

``Understandable.`` I said before we continue our walk. We climbed trees, which was a massive disagreement with me, I am terrible at climbing! He decided I needed to get used to these travels instead of taking the long route. I agreed with a grunt. We came across paths that were cool, some beautiful to see, and some not so beautiful to see. Now we walked on a slightly more giant branch, which means we were nearing the Branch Bridge I believe.

I walked on the branch in silence, being careful as it was. _Of course, I was slow, and Kahlil was fast, I wasn't ready to let my confidence show._ I slowly looked up as my friend was ahead of me, he turns around and sighs. He walked back over to me as I halted, avoiding to look at him. ``You're so slow.`` He said.

``I know I am! I know Kahlil. I'm not used to these woods like you are.`` I said. He sighed, nodding his head. ``I'm just impatient today, sorry.``

``It's alright.`` I said. _It sometimes is like that, but... practice makes perfect, and being slow at it will help me learn the ways to, showing my confidence more._ _I think. I don't know._ I heard something behind me as I turned to look. I looked at the leaves of the jungle trees, noticing how they were shaking. I looked around us, all of them were shaking. ``...`` Kahlil saw it too as he gets defensive.

``Well, well, well. Look what we have here, two humans who stepped into our territory.`` I heard a squealing voice above my head. I looked over in the direction of the sound, noticing a tiny person on one of the smaller branches. I felt my friend grab my wrist as I know we entered something terrible.

``You know what they say about intruders!`` The tiny person jumps off and onto the other branch across from our large branch. ``But... it's not the first time I've seen you yellow head.``

Kahlil huffed as I looked over at him. _He's been here, then... should we leave already? If it's dangerous, shouldn't we go?_

``But... your friend over there. I have never seen him before.`` It said as it sat down on the branches. I then started to hear grunting noises from all around us, I began to panic as I looked around, seeing more of those tiny people rise from the jungle leaves. _We should've left when we had the chance._

``Let me introduce myself. I am Taraka, leader of the pink tribe! We are thieving folks who steal from other creatures and take down what they have planned. But when you step into our territory, we rage war on you.`` Taraka said, making me squeal quietly. _Their just tiny people Dipper! Nothing to be afraid of! They can't hurt you._ I watch the small people crawl onto the giant branch, which we were on. _They had short spears that probably couldn't cut through skin, that's a relief._

``We had to get through your "territory" to the Branch Bridge.`` Kahlil begans to say. ``Would you let us continue our way there?`` He asked.

I looked at the two glaring at each other. Taraka grunted and stood up. ``Get them. Rob them of what they have left!`` It shouted, making me freeze in place. I heard my friend curse as I couldn't move a muscle at the shouts of the tiny people coming to rob us. _Snap out of it, Dipper! Their just tiny people! You can just kick them!-_ I jumped in pain from a stab at my ankle. I didn't land back on the branch, I slipped off, falling down and farther from my friend who was left alone on the branch.

I wanted to scream, but my voice wasn't working, I was still frozen in fear. As I fell down, the sound of the wind snaps me out of my state as I looked around in a panic. I felt something whip my back as I turned my body to grab what hit me. It was a vine, I held onto the vine tightly as I swung into a tree. I closed my eyes when I came in contact with the bark.

I open my eyes as I was crawling with pain and sores all over my body. I slowly sat up and looked at my surroundings, I was down on the jungle's floor, looking to be less messy as it is. I sighed in relief, leaning back on the tree's bark. I slowly moved my legs out, wincing at every moment. I went to check my ankle as I saw a small spear into it, much bigger than the tiny spears I saw. I reach out and grab it, pulling it out fast as I winced. _Stupid little... people._

I am glad that I was wearing long pants so I could cover up my small wound. I did so as I got ready to stand up, I use the tree to help me up. _I can't believe I survive a fall, but... I left my friend up there. Is he going to be okay?_ I looked up, seeing vines high above me. ``Finally, found you!`` I jumped at the voice as I turned. I winced as I fell onto the ground, the sores were catching up with me. ``Hi... Kahlil.`` I weakly said.

``I'm sorry, I should think of another direction to that place.`` He said as I hear him sit by me. I let out a sigh and sat up again. ``It's alright.`` I responded.

``I'm sure you're hurt; let's get you back to your home.`` He said, having a severe concern look on his face.

``I'll be fine! I just have sores from... the fall?`` I said as I saw his eyes widen in horror. ``No, no! Not that fall! I grabbed a vine from above, although... I did hit a tree, so I probably loosened my grip and fell down.`` I explained quickly. He calmed down as he sighed.

``Let's... still take you back... I'm just worried.`` He said, looking to be guilty.

``Alright, if that will make you feel better.`` I said. I started to get up, I notice he help me up as well. I accepted his offer as he helps me walk back home. _It is not a good day to get injured in the jungle. Please do not take me to the pink tribe's territory again, I swear, I was going to die._

Kahlil left me in front of the shack's entrance as he left for his home, probably getting his parents to worry or something. Still, he was more worried about my injury than that. I still convinced him to go back home; _I can handle myself, you know._ My nerdy uncle, Ford, invited me in as he panicked at my injured state. I said I was fine, but he went away anyways before I can get another word out to him. _Looks like I have to lie now, don't I?_

At least I can come up with something fast, but not hidden as it is. Uncle Stan was looking at me funny, saying things like ``Did you get in a fight, boy?`` or ``Did you have a dirt bath.`` etc. It was obviously embarrassing, especially when I'm in the gift shop area where there are people there, shopping for or looking at whatever on the stock. I attempt to ignore him and walk past the staff entrance, into the hallway.

I walked over to the dining room and I turned to sit on one of the seats. I looked up and saw Uncle Ford rush in and take a look at my wound, which was on my right back ankle. ``How did you get this wound?`` He asked me.

I frowned, acting as if telling the truth would be painful to bear. ``Some guys... decided to pick on a younger person... just some random dudes doing.. stupid stuff again.`` I lied, trying to sound so beaten up by them.

``Man, those people need to learn how to respect one another.`` He said. _He fell for it! Thank you, so I don't have to explain a long paragraph._

``Yea... lucky I got that person away from them... at least the beating was worth it.`` I said sarcastically. I looked at Uncle Ford's serious expression and I looked away. ``Sorry.``

``Getting yourself hurt and making a joke about it is bad Dipper.`` He said, bandaging my ankle.

``I know... I shouldn't say that.`` I said, regretting my tone in that sentence. He sighed and then stood up after he was finished. ``I believe we can't-``

``No! No! I can still go! It's just a minor wound, I can handle myself.`` I said, interrupting my uncle with a defensive tone.

``Are you sure?`` He looked worried.

``Yes, I'm sure.`` I said, nodding. He sighed, giving up this fight. ``Alright, the show starts at 7:00 PM, so we may want to leave about 6:00 PM or 6:30 PM. No, later then 6:30 PM.`` He said. I nodded as he walked away from me and into another room.

``I guess I will rest up while I have the chance.`` I said out loud accidentally. I slowly stood up, carefully walking to my room. I was slightly limping, but I tried my best not to show that I was hurt when, in reality, I was a little. _A little rest should do before the show._

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Up & Down Falls.**

.

\- Dipper's POV -

The sky was an orange-ish color as sunset was occurring. We were walking from the parked car, under an umbrella as Mother Nature decided it was time to rain her tears down on us, gotta love Mother Nature. It was about 20 minutes before the show began as Uncle Stan was giving us some trouble going out there. He didn't want to leave because he didn't want to miss his shows. _Trust me on this one, he'll be fine._

There was a large crowd of people in front of the entrance, but soon it cleared up once everyone rush in like it's Black Friday. _I guess it is a popular show since everyone is very excited, this will be an experience._ We walked into the vast tent as there were many seats inside the tent. We decided to sit in the middle where a lot of people weren't happy about our presence being here. _Who cares, your here for the show, right? So deal with it!_

We took a look around, seeing that everyone was chatting so loudly about the show. I sat in silence, waiting for the show to start. It finally started as everyone quieted down. The lights dimmed down so the only light that was shown was the stage lights in front of us. The stage curtains pulled away from the center, revealing a white-haired teen, standing all proud.

He put his left hand on his hip and stood proudly in front of us. He was wearing a light blue suit with white buttons from his collar to the end of the shirt in front. His pants were the same. He wore a feather hat as the same color as his outfit. I was impressed that he dressed entirely for the show,_ I mean... I did see him in the same outfit in the poster a few days ago... but seeing him in the flesh is fantastic!_

When he spoke to us, he had a country accent. ``Howdy ya'll! I am so glad you decided to come and join me for tonight's show! I am seeing some new faces in the crowd, and I can't wait to show you folks what I got in store for ya!`` He waves to us with his other free hand. I turned to see some people waving back at him, returning the greeting. I wanted to wave as well, but... I decided to stay motionless with my actions for now.

``As for every year's newcomer show, allow me to introduce myself.`` He cleared his throat and spoke charmingly. ``I am Gideon Gleeful, also known as Youngster Gleeful, proud talent user of the show Old Great Gleeful! I am a magician that will show you beyond magic that you never saw in your life. I will try my best to make your worth time!`` He said. ``If you don't find this show fun at all, then what's the point being here? Hm? I guess kids and friends convinced you to come here. That's alright! I will still give you a show you will never _**forget**_.`` He ended that sentence off with an unusual, creepy feeling to me. I'm not quite sure for the others as they were cheering him on... _Something about this... teen gives me the creeps._

As soon as the show began after his speech, he gave off a fantastic performance. He was making cards disappear from his hands, pulling stuff out of his feather hat, and having some volunteers come up and help him on one of the tricks. All of them were very interesting! _I don't even know how he was doing this all! Must have taken a lot of practice and skill for such a young boy. I didn't even realize it has already ended, I wanted to see more what he has to show. I guess I could ask them next time whenever he has a show_. We exit the seating range as I wanted to see if I could find my friend in these crowds. It was about 9:00 PM as everyone was talking to one another about the show, even fangirling by the looks of it. They agreed and let me have 30 minutes before we had to go. I smiled and thanked them before wandering off into the crowd.

.

I managed to run into a familiar face that got my cheeks blushing like there's no end. ``Hey, Dipper!`` Wendy said, approaching me as I tried to fight my emotions back. ``H-Hey!``

``How was the show? Did you like it?`` She asked, wearing a green dress.

``It was great! I wonder how he performs those tricks!`` I said, still thinking about that thought.

``Takes a lot of skill to perform in that show.`` She said, smiling. Her smile made my cheeks turn red again as I avoided looking at her. She's so cute when she smiles.

``Finally, found ya.`` I heard a familiar voice as Wendy and I looked over. ``It's been a while, Kahlil.`` My friend nodded, inviting himself into the conversation.

``It has.`` He responded, having his arms behind his back. _So, it's been a while since they met... that would make sense if... he has a problem with her. Since I still remember invading his personal space without his permission._

``How you've been holding up?`` Wendy asked, talking to Kahlil.

``Oh, you know...`` Kahlil began, giving Wendy a mean look. ``The usual.`` I looked defensive for a moment towards my friend._ That was mean... even if I don't know their relationship between the two, that was still mean!_

Wendy looked like she was feeling guilty from his unfriendly tone. ``Oh, well... I mean besides the... rumors and all of that. How's... your life doing and all of that.`` She was slow in her words, nervous and sad at the same time. _She just wanted to know how he's been doing. And all he's doing is not giving an answer about his life. What did she do? Or, what happened more specifically?_

``You do realize everything you shoved out the window affected my entire life, right? Of course, my father still being a butthead, and my mother is such a quiet victim with all the damn drama that happened back at home. All of that is normal, and I am used to it by now. But, how's my life been doing... it's hell, but...`` He trailed off, looking down at the ground. I listened in to their conversation, observing each of their words carefully.

``It's been... getting a bit better.`` Kahlil said. ``Not the whole, being insulted by the other town folks or everyone in general. Just, someone who... decided to... hang out with me.`` He finished, looking back up at Wendy with a calm tone. _I know he's talking about me, and it is clear that he is_. I looked over to Wendy, who nodded in a relaxed and chill manner.

``That's good. That is all I want to hear. You know I care about you.`` Wendy said, smiling.

``Do you?`` He then went back to his unfriendly tone again with a scowl expression. _Kahlil! Why do you have to bring back the drama? Wendy was just concerned for you, and then you decided to deny that and tell her forward. What is going on?_

``...I do. Why you think I asked?`` Wendy said. ``... What else... do you want to hear? And I'm sorry, Dipper, that you had to listen to this.`` She told me, I nodded, accepting her apology. _I wanted this, I wanted to know what was going on between them, and I wanted to solve it._ I looked over to my friend, still having a scowl expression towards her.

``... I may be, you know, invading personal space or friendship space if that even exists, but why is Kahlil so... aggressive towards you, Wendy?`` I asked, finally speaking up to her. She looked at me, sighing.

``Every part of my family wants to stay away from him, and every time we hang out. I kept feeling a wary pull to move away from him. I felt like someone or something was telling me to walk away from him... and every time it feels like that, we do not hang out anymore. And I feel guilty that I felt that way.`` Wendy explained, having a depressed tone in her voice. _A "wary pull"? Usually, you wouldn't really feel a gut feeling towards your friend. You would have that when you guys first met. This isn't something that would come naturally to you. Someone or... something is pulling you away with an invisible pull. I know that Jungle Falls is weird, but hearing that an invisible pull is going around is something different._

``Did this ... wary pull happen before all of the drama?`` I asked, making sure it's not a natural gut feeling.

``... No... It began right after...`` Wendy trailed off, looking up at Kahlil. He crossed his arms as he turned away. ``Go on.`` He said.

``Right after he came back.`` She finished, looking back at me.

``Someone or some kind of magical entity is doing this. Your not feeling it naturally. But... I don't know if anything in magic exists.`` I said.

``Dipper, I know magic exists, I have seen it before.`` She said, interrupting me.

``Good! Then my guess makes sense... right?`` I asked.

``I didn't realize at first, but it makes sense a bit, though.`` She said nodding.

``Good. Also, I want to say something to both of you.`` I said, looking over at Kahlil, who's back is turned towards us.

``Go ahead, if Kahlil even listens.`` Wendy said, looking up at Kahlil. I frowned. I noticed that my friend turned around to us again. ``What'd you need to say?`` He said, waiting impatiently.

``Do not interrupt me when I say this, because I will snap if you do.`` I warned Kahlil, glaring at him. He calmed his attitude and nodded. I cleared my throat before speaking. ``I know the rumors are wrong and can make your life a living hell. I know that, but you shouldn't let it get to you. Even if everything isn't right, in my opinion. And you shouldn't let it get into your relationships with people who want to stay with you. That invisible pull you feel, Wendy?`` I looked over to my crush. ``Ignore it. Do not follow what it says, it is not in control of you, and you know that.`` Wendy nodded. ``After this, I want to see you two get along with each other again. Even if I don't know your friendship at its fullest, please do. Losing friends is terrible, and it will hurt you, I know that from my experience.`` I finished glancing at them.

Silence interrupted after that, leaving them in their own mistakes. _I spoke to Wendy like a normal person, why can't I do that when I see her and just blush in shyness?_ I shook my head, avoiding my thoughts about her. I noticed it had been a long silence after I just spoke. _I believe my 30 minutes are up, so it's time for me to go._

``Want to catch up, Kahlil?`` Wendy asked, making me a bit shocked. _Since when did my speech helps anyone?_ I looked over to my friend, waiting for his response.

``Sure. I'd love to.`` He manages to smile a bit. _Oh, wow. I am deeply shocked by this discovery._ I looked over to Wendy as she looks at me. ``Thank you, I think what you said helped boost my loyality up. It was failing a bit, but now. I think that helped.`` She smiled. I blushed slightly. ``No problem! I'm glad I helped your relationship with my friend.``

``Oh, you never mentioned you and Kahlil were friends.`` She said.

``I have no time to stay here, I need to go to my uncles now.`` I said, avoiding the topic. _I don't have time for that! Maybe another time._ I heard my friend chuckle as I got embarrassed. ``What was that for?!`` I accidentally shouted at him.

``Oh, nothing. Go with your uncles, they must be waiting for your slow ass.`` He said. I glared at him. ``Okay. I'll go.`` I said, _don't start Kahlil; don't make me argue with you. I waved to both of them before leaving the friend group. Stupid Kahlil!_ I sighed as I refreshed myself from all of that, _I didn't realize I was nervous when I was speaking. I'm glad that's over._

As I walked, I felt a gut feeling, I felt like something was watching me. I looked behind me, noticing how few people there were. I looked forward and picked up the pace, getting more paranoid by the second. I arrived at my uncle's car as both of my uncles yelled at me for being late. It passed the time limit that I needed to come out. I apologized to them, feeling guilty, but at least I fixed a broken friendship.

* * *

I was called out of bed by my boss at work. They told me they didn't need me today as they were picking new co-managers. I guess they didn't want me to ruin it. _That's alright, I'll meet the new folks when I go back to work. That means another day off, I must be lucky._ After the call, I was getting another call. Not from the phone, but downstairs. I decided to get up and walk down with my messy hair. I was still tired from last night.

I received a surprising gift that I was never excepting. It was a new phone that Uncle Ford gave me. He wanted to celebrate me working my best at my job. I was pleased for his kindness, _I'm grateful for that!_ I set up my new phone from my old flip phone and everything from it. Uncle Ford asked me, ``What will you do with your old phone?`` I was going to sell it, I told him. He nodded as he leaned down beside the table to pull out a journal.

I asked, ``What did you date in that journal?``

``I wrote strange things that have been happening in the Jungle and its creatures. I do have a lot so far, but this is just one of them. I have two more down in the basement. Maybe if you have some time, we can look over these journals.`` Uncle Ford said, making me get interested in these.

``Nice! What do you have so far?`` I asked.

``Different types of creatures, a few that were simple while others were complex. Here, I can show you a few.`` He offered. Of course, I accepted, I wanted to know what he had so far. He pushed the journal over to where I was as I took a look at it. He showed me that there were these drawings of tiny people. _Oh, he met them. I hear him explain that he found three so far. Good. The fourth one is horrible, they hide high up in the trees._ He then showed me a Multi-Jaguar, a total of six to eight heads, and a weird body structure. I never saw this type of creature, I wonder if Kahlil can show me it one day.

Before I forget, I told Uncle Ford that I wasn't needed in my work today. He nodded as he told me he was going to study his journal for a bit. I nodded as I stayed where I was. He sat back down in his chair as he read his journal. As soon as he started to, I heard a bell go off. That would be my new phone's ring. I sighed. ``Did a girl already find you?`` I ignored his question, pulling out my phone and opening it up.

_Now_

_[Hiya~]_ ``A annoying infact. Trying to be flirty with me.`` I grunted in annoyance. I hear him snicker in the background.

_[Who the hell are you?]_ I texted back. I could have ignored and blocked the number, but I wanted to see if this was a wrong phone number situation.

_[Woah! Not trying to invade you or something, thought you would notice, guess not.]_ The stranger typed back fast, which made me nervous. I don't know this person.

_[Who are you? I will block this number if you don't answer.]_ I texted again, getting a bit impatient.

_[OKAY. DON'T BLOCK YOUR FRIEND, JESUS. It's Kahlil, okay? Don't threaten me anymore. ;-;]_ I chuckled, seeing that they are panicking that I threaten them. ``What are you laughing about?`` I heard Uncle Ford ask. ``I have no idea.`` I said, not trusting this stranger at all.

_[How do I know this is Kahlil?]_ I texted back after looking back down at my phone.

_[You live at the Mystery Shack. You showed me where you lived basically.]_ \- Creepyboi.

_[You work at the Greasy's Diner]_ \- Creepyboi.

_[And you are nicknamed "Dipper" correct?]_ \- Creepyboi

``This stranger isn't a girl. It's my friend being weird as usual.`` I said. I heard Uncle Ford let out a laugh as I was annoyed. ``Didn't realize your friend was after you that fast.`` I glared at my uncle as he stopped. I look back at the chat, sighing.

_[Yes. How'd you get this number though?]_ I texted him, _how did he? I only send it to Uncle Stan, Uncle Ford, Wendy, and my Boss. Also, I didn't realize he had a phone!_

_[Wendy gave me your phone number, by the way, I'm with her atm. so yea.]_ \- Creepyboi.

_[You asked for it.]_ I texted. I don't trust it one bit. He definitely asked for it.

_[Yep! Yes, I did~] What's with the "~" symbol?_

_[Anyways, I gotta go, talk to you later~!] Seriously, what's with the symbol?_ I sighed, I may have to ask him in person. I exited out of the chat as I turned my phone off.

The rest of the day was usual, I didn't go out or do anything. I was too busy playing on my new phone. I get to do more things with my phone and actually interact with it. My flip phone wasn't doing that. _Also, where will I sell my flip phone at?_ _I could reset it and give it to somebody who needs a phone. I could do a good deed. I don't know, I may have to decide on it._

_._

As soon as I notice it, it was the next day. I woke up with a phone in my hands, noticing that I was sleeping with it. I sighed, now's not the time to stay in bed, I have to go to work today. I got out of bed and got dressed for today. I put my phone in my pocket as I went down to have some breakfast. After that, I was taken to my job by Uncle Ford. I do hope everything has calmed down lately.

It's still the usual, but less pushing around and shoving... I guess they got the idea to ease up on me. I just hope they can accept me, Phyllida is already accepting me as it is. I don't know about Gregg, though... Anyways, besides all of that, work was average, nothing big happened, I don't think anything happens anyways. Although I am sad that I didn't get to see one of the trial co-managers, maybe I can get to see them next time.

I stepped forward out of my job as I stretched out my limbs. I was finally done, it was getting kind of boring in there. Oh well, I hope it'll be busy tomorrow. I started my way down the sidewalk toward home. I recently downloaded some music onto my phone, so I could listen to it while I walk. I looked over to the sky, seeing it already turned orange as it is. I looked ahead, enjoying my music.

``MASON.`` I jumped at the shout, removing my earphones quickly. I glanced where the voice came from and saw Kahlil crossing his arms behind me in an annoyed expression. ``...Sorry?`` I frowned.

``People and their earbuds, man, they'll be deaf by the time they turn 30.`` He said, walking over to my side.

``I won't! I don't even have it up that loud!`` I said, glaring at him.

``Sure you didn't... if you did, you would have heard me.`` He said. I huffed, putting one earbud in my ear while the other rest on my shoulder. I turned and continued my way, seeing as my friend was following me. ``So, let me guess. You want to hang out?``

``I guess. Why not.`` He said. I wasn't guessing then? He clearly doesn't know what to do.

``I see you guys listened to me the other day.`` I said, bringing up the topic from two days ago.

``Mhm, it helped actually. And thanks for that..`` He said.

``No problem, big grumpy pants.`` I said.

``What's with the names all of a sudden?`` Kahlil said. I look over to him and shrugged. ``Just recalling that scene, I just thought you were grumpy.``

``...I'm never grumpy.`` He said, looking away from me. I look ahead. ``Of course, your not.``

``You don't know if I'm grumpy or not.`` He said.

``I know. That information is locked. I have to unlock it first, actually to know if you are. If you are, then that's my achievement.`` I said. The way to the Mystery Shack was quiet. We did start or... attempt to start conversations, but we ended up going silent. That's fun. I guess we both enjoy the silence. We got in view of the gift shop as I noticed an unfamiliar car in one of the parking lots, right beside my uncle's. I did hear that Uncle Stan wasn't going to open the shop today,_ so... who's that?_

I looked over to Kahlil as he was looking at the ground. I looked over at the door of the shack, preparing myself for what's next. ``You know, I haven't told my uncles about you.``

``... You really are keeping me your little secret...`` He said. I slowly looked over to him. ``I didn't mean to! I just didn't have time to tell them. I was too focused on doing... other stuff. Also, you're not my little secret. I don't have one.`` I said.

``Yes, you do. Everyone is forbidden to go into the Jungle. You broke that rule, and now you have to lie every time you come home.`` He said.

``I meant little secret! That's a huge secret.`` I said, looking away from him.

``What's the difference? They're both the same!`` My friend said.

``Just shut up.`` I grunted. We walked upon the porch as I knocked on the door. We waited patiently. ``So, how are you going to introduce me?`` He asked. I stayed silent, getting socially awkward. _I have no idea_. The door opened as Uncle Ford answered it. ``Oh. Welcome home... and your friend, I suppose?`` He greeted.

I nodded. ``Yep. This is Kahlil.``

``Oh, that name seems familiar. Anyways, come in, you two, we have guests!`` He turned and walked back in the shack. We have guests, why? I sighed as I walked in, looking over to my friend entering as well. I looked over and saw a teen in the gift shop area, who looked familiar as hell. _Wait. Why- Wait, Why is he... did he come to... greet us? My thoughts were trying to find the right words to come up with a question._ I halted as I turned to Kahlil. ``...I have no idea what's going on...`` I whispered.

``Your uncle just said you have guests, what else is happening.`` He whispers back, chuckling.

``Oh, right. But why him for all the other people can come visit.`` I whispered.

``He's popular within the town. Of course, he comes to the ones who are interesting to him.`` He whispered.

``What?`` I stared at him. ``Interesting? You're saying my family is interesting to him?``

``I don't know!`` He shrugs. We both look up when the white-haired teen turns his body towards us, holding a T-shirt. ``Oh. Hello!`` I stood still, trying to figure out how this would work. _Soon I was getting shy and quieter._ My friend noticed my absence as he nudges me to speak. _I didn't want to- I mean, I want to! It's just, meeting the person who was on stage was different in person._

``I think you know who I am.`` Gideon said. _Yes, I do, you're Gideon Gleeful_. ``I know it's a surprise seeing me here, I was just checking out this gift shop, I didn't realize Stanley runs one here in Jungle Falls. At least everything looks decent enough to buy.`` He said.

``It's also cute that you're so shy.`` He said as I didn't speak after that. _He just called me cute, excuse me, but what? What do I respond to that, another boy just called me cute. What? I-I don't know w-what to say to him._

``It's alright, I won't hurt you.`` He said, putting the T-shirt back up on the hanger. He turned to us as he walked over. ``So, what's your name?``

I gulped, forcing myself to speak since I was in the silence for far too long, and he's asking a question. ``...Mason.`` I said as my anxiety was rising through the roof. ``Uh... I'll be back!`` I quickly said as I ran out of there. _I'm so awkwardly shy for no reason! He's just a normal person, why do I act like this?_

.

\- Kahlil's POV -

I watched my friend take off into the staff entrance, noticing how he was hesitating to speak to Gideon. I understand how's that is. I look over to Gideon, who was glaring me down with an emotionless expression. His facial expression spooks me a bit as I avoid looking at him.

``You made a new friend, how pleasant is that Kahlil?`` He said with an empty tone.

``...It's... okay.`` I said, hesitating to speak.

``I'm so proud of you, you know? I didn't realize you made a friend after what? 4 to 5 months? When you guys met?`` Gideon asked, smirking. He was obviously being sarcastic. I stayed quiet, he doesn't need to know when we met-

``When did you guys meet.`` He said louder after he grabs my collar shirt and yanks me close to him as I panicked. ``Eight days ago.`` I choked out, afraid that he might hurt me again. ``Even if your out of my cage, you are still under my control.`` He said, shoving the words into my depraved mind. He lets me go as I fell backward, catching myself as I stood there, shaking in fear.

Gideon chuckled, getting humor out of this. ``I wish I could continue our paths, I guess it can wait. I did promise you I won't bother you. But you know what? I love hurting you, it's music to my ears.`` He said. I backed away from him. I soon hit a dead end behind me.

``I won't hurt you when Mason is here. I wouldn't want to make him sad, would I?`` He turned away. ``By the way, nice seeing you again, Kahlil.`` He walks into the staff entrance.

As soon he was out of sight, I collapsed to my feet, hugging my legs close to my chest. _Is he going to harm me afterward? I can't stay here, can't stay here when he's here. I can't let that happen to me again. I let it happen to me for far too long, even when I could've do something! He tricked me, he trained me into a coward whenever we meet. He loves to see me in pain. I... I..._

_I... can't._

_I-I-I can't... stay here..._

_It's unsafe._

_..._

**End of Chapter 4 **


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Slow Experience.**_

_**.**_

_**-[Recap]-**_

_As soon he was out of sight, I collapsed to my feet, hugging my legs close to my chest. Is he going to harm me afterward? I can't stay here, can't stay here when he's here. I can't let that happen to me again. I let it happen to me for far too long, even when I could've do something! He tricked me, he trained me into a coward whenever we meet. He loves to see me in pain. I... I..._

_I... can't._

_I-I-I can't... stay here..._

_It's unsafe._

_._

\- Kahlil's POV -

I woke up. I stood up so fast, looking around to see where I was at. I stood in a vast dark room. There was no light, nothing. **Was I dead? **

_It sure feels like it. __**Is this where the dead people go? **_My limbs began to tremble, although I don't feel fear. I lifted up my hands to see them shaking, _was I having a panic attack? What was happening to me? _

I turned around and started to hear once more. I listened to my last recall, _"It's unsafe."_ I began to wonder if my dream was reminding me about what happened last week. How I feel spooked by some scary beast. _Although, nothing can scare me, besides... him._

I don't want to think about that moment. It was horrible. The feeling "to run away from a dangerous source that I couldn't do anything" got in the way, ruining the mood...

I felt bad about leaving Mason there. _I wonder how their conversation went..._

If I wasn't such a coward, I could handle it. I crushed my hands into a fist by my sides, ignoring the trembling in my limbs. ``I hate it all.`` I said out loud.

``I hate everything about this mess!`` I said in anger, tearing up. I took a deep breath and let it out. ``I can't do anything about it. It happened, I can't change it. I don't have the power to.``

I relaxed and calmed myself. I looked up, noticing a light above me. It was creating a small range of light around me. _That is different._

I know that I appear here every time I fall asleep. Everything is dead, dark, a bit scary, depending on my mood. _There is no life in my dreams. I always get nightmares, those would come and haunt my soul forever until I couldn't take it. _

_I wonder why I still haven't done that action yet._

* * *

\- Dipper's POV -

_This week has been okay. Okay? Very fine! At least I say it is. It really is! _

Okay. I made another friend last week, of course, it's Gideon, but... I don't think we're real friends. _I don't know. I still have that gut feeling not to trust him. _He seems pretty normal to be around, besides the whole "compliment" thing. It got a bit annoying, and I had to say something to him to stop; he listened as we attempted to get to know each other. I barely told myself as he speaks about himself and what he has. A bit irritating, but at least he gave me a turn after realizing how quiet I got.

_I still don't know if I want to trust him or not. Let's see how this "friendship" goes. Speaking of friendship..._

All week, I've been worrying non-stop about Kahlil. He was here when we arrived at the Mystery Shack last week but was gone when Gideon appeared. I feel like something is going on between those two. I never asked Gideon about it since he went on and on about himself... _This friendship will not last long. _

_Here's how the past days went._

``Hey, you got my text messages! How's your phone been doing?`` Wendy asked me. I was standing out in the small park that this town has.

``I love my phone, and besides the point. You do notice, too, right?`` I asked, looking worried at Wendy.

``Yea. It's been two days, and I have not heard word from Kahlil. This is not the first time he's done this.`` She said. I tilt my head in curiosity.

``"Not the first time?" So he has done this before?`` I said, crossing my arms.

``Unfortunately, yes. It's horrible that he tends to get like this, and it always sparks a worry system in my brain. Although I'm sure it's not like last time, it was worse last time.``She added on.

_It was worse last time? I'm learning about these events from these two. I wonder what happened to him?_ I sighed. ``Should we give him a call?`` I asked.

``I've already called him today, he didn't answer it, of course. I know he's dealing with his family troubles so, he may be busy. I'm sure he'll get around to it.`` She said.

``Alright...`` I said, unsure about this all.

``Hey, he'll be alright! He made it out of this once, he can do it again.`` She said. _Right... I should stop worrying about him and focus on what I have right now. As long as it doesn't bother me, we're good._

The rest of the day, I spent it with Wendy. At the same time, I couldn't get the thought out of my head. I didn't say anything about it because it may ruin the mood we were having. I got to meet the rest of her friend group, but a few of them were moving away for college. _That's good for them, speaking of it. I should start looking for a college in the future. I always wanted to be a detective, so I think I will follow that dream._

_._

Time went on as the thought keeps reappearing in my head. I told myself not to worry, _Kahlil can take care of himself, I'm sure of it. If he needed anyone, he has Wendy or me, he just needs to call us. _I say that as I get more worried by the minute. I swear, I overthink about the future. _Nothing will happen to him, Dipper, he can make it, promise me that._

I sighed, going back to the present time as I am heading my way after serving a customer's drink. I got to my place in front of the register and thought to myself_. I swear I'm going paranoid by the second, I shouldn't worry. Maybe only a little bit, not a whole lot where it could ruin my mood of working. _

``HELLO?`` I jumped at the voice, seeing an angry customer in front of me, waiting to take her order.

``Pay attention next time, Mason!`` I hear Chris's voice in the background.

I sighed. ``I apologize.`` Okay, it's already ruining my mood.

My shift was almost up as I was cleaning the front counters off. I noticed I was being watched by my two older co-workers. I decided to ignore them and finish up what I was doing. I make sure everything was alright in the correct order, and no errors left behind. I then hear footsteps approaching me from behind, I turned to see Chris and James.

``Hey, have you seen that teen? Some people were coming in here and questioning if he disappears already.`` James asked.

``No... not recently.`` I said. ``I do hope I can see him.``

``Why hope-``

``Your beliefs may be different from mine, but he's a friend of mines. I must be friendly about my actions, or else, I will lose it.`` I said, interrupting him. I quickly took my gaze off of him and over to the clock, seeing it was 5 o'clock already. I looked back over to them. ``Sorry for interrupting you, I am just stressed right now.`` And I don't want to deal with your crap right now.

I turned and walked past them into the back room. _They didn't say anything, I thought they would... strange._ I took off my work cloth and place it in my locker, as well as taking my bag and things out. I clock myself out, wave goodbye to my co-workers, and before I knew it, I was outside of Greasy's Diner. I breathe in and out, calming myself. My mind was filling with questions, answers, and all sorts of guesses that is making my brain stress with unhealthy choices. I decided to ignore it and walk quietly on my way home.

I stared down at the sidewalk as I walked. I didn't listen to my music, I just listen to the sound of the town's activity. I slowly lifted up my head before looking around at my surroundings. I would see the sun's light fade through the holes of the tall trees or above its top roofs. I see the evening came with its orange sky already. I turned my gaze to what was ahead of me, only to be surprised by a familiar figure ahead. I stopped in my tracks, getting a closer look. The figure was wearing a grey jacket with a hoodie, although it was hanging down so I could see their hair color, a blonde shade.

I don't want to make assumptions, it could be anyone who has blonde hair. I continued my steps, but instead, I sped up a bit. I didn't want to be seen as a creep or out of line, but I believe people would just see me hurrying to get back home. Unless one of them is smart and gets the wrong idea. _I just want to make sure that person isn't him, I don't want to be right._ I slow my pace as I walk over to the right side, where they were on the left side of the sidewalk. The person pulled their hoodie over their head. I darted my gaze away from them as I pretended to look at something. _I don't need to be looking creepy at someone..._

I halted when I heard my name called in a weak, quiet voice. I slowly turned to the faint voice. _I wish I wasn't correct_. ``...Hi.`` I said quietly, looking at Kahlil, who seemed to have a facial expression of fear. I slowly turned my body and carefully walked over to him. I see him hesitate in his limbs, afraid to move an inch. _This isn't him._

``... Are you... alright?`` I whispered to him. My friend was hugging himself tightly, shaking slightly. ``...I... don't know.``

``Do... you want to talk about it?`` I whispered.

``... I don't know.`` He answered, staring at the ground in fear.

I took a look around before looking back at him. ``Well, let's go somewhere secret instead of standing in the middle of the road.`` I whispered. I see him slowly nod as I took the lead. While on the path to this place in mind, I kept looking behind me in case he was following me. He was... slowly... _at least that's a start_. When we were near, I stopped and turned over to my friend. We were at the beginning of the path to the Mystery Shack, barely anyone was here. I only saw a few walking by their selves to whatever they needed to be at. The way my friend was acting, it really triggered a wave of concern in my mind, making me more stressed as it is.

I walked over to him and grabbed his hand, I pulled him forward as I gave him an assuring expression, letting him know it was okay, nothing is out to get him. I'm not quite sure if that worked, he seemed quiet about it, at least he didn't jump when I grabbed his hand. We made it halfway to the gift shop before turning left to enter an opening of the Jungle trees to my hidden place.

I found this place when I wanted to relax on the ground level instead of on the tree branches. _This area is not that far from the Mystery Shack, I can just quickly exit and enter this place with ease. At least I don't feel that mystery pull like I did the other day._ I took Kahlil to this place so I can know what is going on with him, it may not be easy to get the answer out of him, but at least I will try to help him out.

The hidden place was surrounded by tall trees, large ferns, and bushes. A lot of moss covers the ground and the trees, and a few small animals come here to relax too. It's small, though, but at least it works for us. I stopped us when we entered the place. I looked over to Kahlil, who made an attempt to look at the environment, even if his grip was still tight.

``Is this better?`` I whispered. I see him jerk his head towards me with a surprised expression. He mouths the word "yes."

``Good. Now, can you let go of my hand, please?`` I whispered. I wanted him to get used to the surroundings here without my help. Maybe it'll ease him up and won't make him fearful. His grip loosens as we let go. ``Sorry...`` He whispered.

``It's alright.`` I said, walking forward. I headed over to the mossy ground next to a tall tree, where I usually sit to relax here. I put my bag down, letting it lean on the tree bark. I stretched out my limbs before sitting down. I looked over to see my friend slowly making his way over to where I was. _Okay, I guess he didn't want to leave my side, that's alright! I could easily handle this. _He sat down next to me as I stretch my legs out.

``Everything is nice and pretty, isn't it?`` I said, attempting to start a conversation. I was also nervous if he decided not to answer back. If he does go down that route, then it'll be hard to cheer him up. I look over to him, watching him watch nature unfold in front of his eyes. I looked over to see two mice eating their food far apart from where we were sitting. I guess he's enjoying nature, I'll let him have it.

_._

I leaned against the tree bark, hearing the sound of pounding in my head. The headaches were starting as I stayed there, trying to ease it away. I just had to listen to what my mind is telling me, and here lies my former mental state. _If I could just focus on something else, but whenever I try to, it always falls back to these current thoughts. I wish my thoughts would just disappear off of the earth._

``Mason.`` I jumped at the voice as I looked over at Kahlil, who seems like he's back to himself. He looked annoyed at my reaction as I frowned. ``I did it again...`` I said.

``I'm sorry.`` I quickly said. _I didn't mean to say that out loud, now my conscious is getting the best of me. _

``Do you want to go home?`` He asked me. I looked back up to him, tilting my head.

``What'd you mean? I like being out here, why ask an unnecessary question.`` I said, confused at his question.

``I'm sure I didn't notice it once or before when I saw you, but you looked stressed as hell.`` He said, pulling his hoodie down_. I really do look stress? I try not to be stressed, but... I really do?_

``I'm fine.`` I lied. Please worry about yourself, not me. I'm not the victim here, you are. I crossed my arms and looked away from him.

``... Fine. If your going to be that way.`` He said. ``Thank you for your company, I think I'm fine now_.`` Is he leaving? That's all he needs? Then my mission was a success. _I looked back over to see him disappear into the jungle. I froze for a moment. ``Not even a goodbye?`` I whispered. I return to the feeling of my head throbbing, wanting to escape my skull. I slowly stood up and picked up my bag. I exit the hidden place as it grew dark within seconds.

It was already night time before, probably it turned dark after our silence. I pulled out my phone and looked down at it. It was around 7 o'clock, a bit much after that. Okay, our long silence. _Damn, I got to stop drifting off in nature and pay attention to reality. _I followed my way out of the jungle and onto the path once again. My phone was the only light source in the darkness, so no one was here out. _Uncle Ford is going to kill me again. I stood out for too long again, although... he didn't question me that night. That's good... ugh, let me get home so this headache can disappear._

I arrived at the door of the Mystery Shack. I went to knock on it, but it creek open. I was confused, _did Uncle Stan forget to lock it? _I chuckled as I enter through the door, I walked in the dark gift shop area, closing the door behind me. ``Uncle Ford, Uncle Stan, I'm home!`` I called out. I looked over my shoulder, staring at the staff exit. I turned and walked over and through it, moving over to the living room, which is oddly quiet. Actually, all of this seems quiet, all of the lights are off. _I'm guessing they went somewhere while I was gone._ I shrugged and turned to the staircase.

I climbed up the staircase and into my room. I put my bag down and changed out of my work clothes and into something comfortable. I sat down on my bed and staring off into the darkness. Something feels off, I turn and pull out my phone, noticing its screen is glitching. I quickly put my phone down as it gave me the chills. I looked over to my lamp, I immediately turned on the light, but there was no click to the sound of it. Infact, I didn't even feel a little turn handle, no light bulb either. There was one this morning, but...

I looked over to my phone, which is now vibrating on my bed. _Were my uncles calling me?_ I grabbed my phone and turned it over. I heard a terrible shriek from my phone as I threw it away from me. I got scared so fast that every corner of my room started to turn black, it was like the darkness is catching up to me. _What is going on? Did something get infected? Or... something worse, someone must have entered!_ I grew more paranoid as my vision started to blur.

I looked up as the black shadows started to form hands, trying to reach out to me. I scooted back and hit my back on my wall. I widened my eyes in fear, tears were streaming down my face. _Everything was normal! Why is this happening to me?! I didn't do anything wrong!_

_._

I woke up screaming, hugging myself to death. ``What's wrong?!`` I heard one of my Uncles say. ``Dipper! Are you alright?`` I teared up, hiding my face in my blanket. ``What... happened?`` I whispered. _Was it a nightmare? How can it be a nightmare? It felt too real to be a dream! And... how is- where am I?!_

``Dipper! It's alright, it was just a dream.`` I felt my uncle's hands straighten up my face from my blanket. I stared at his face, noticing I was back in my room with the light source coming from my lamp. He removed his hands as I looked around. ``...How did I get here? I was out-`` I stopped myself, almost speaking the truth.

``Your friend brought you here, you suddenly passed out.`` Uncle Ford said.

I looked back at him. ``I passed out?`` I said. I probably couldn't take it anymore earlier. _I should have taken care of myself... now I got nightmares of darkness trying to kill me. It's must be the darkness from the jungle that scared me. _I let out a sigh of relief, calming myself.

``You did. Are you alright, now?`` He asked me.

I nodded. ``I'm fine now. I don't have that headache anymore.`` I answered.

``Good.`` He stood up as I watched him halt before the door.

``There is some news I want to share with you before you head off to bed again.`` He said, turning towards me.

``What is it?`` I said, waiting patiently.

``Your sister is coming here.``

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Arrival**

* * *

_**-[Recap]-**_

_I nodded. ``I'm fine now. I don't have that headache anymore.`` I answered._

_``Good.`` He stood up as I watched him halt before the door._

_``There is some news I want to share with you before you head off to bed again.`` He said, turning towards me._

_``What is it?`` I said, waiting patiently._

_``Your sister is coming here.``_

_._

\- Dipper's POV -

I stood in the arch of the living room, staying quiet as I watched my Uncles debate where my sister will be staying in. I can't believe I have a sister after all of this time, and I didn't even know. I thought I was the only child in my family. I can't wait to meet her, although they need to make up their minds on where they'll be placing her. We do have a room back there somewhere... _but... _

I turned and climbed up the staircase, opened my door, and then looked inside where the empty corner was at. ``What about there? I mean... I never shared a room with my sibling before... It'll be easier for them to make up their minds about it.`` I talked to myself. I turned and looked at the staircase, making up my mind. _Yeah, It'll be more manageable. Well now, Dipper, having the room to yourself is coming to an end. _

I walked back downstairs as I hurried over to the living room. ``Oh, hey, Dipper. We are going to get the bed from the basement.`` Uncle Ford said. I stepped out of the way.

``You already decided on where she will be staying?`` I asked, frowning a bit.

``Yea, you know that room in the back, right? That is where she will be staying.`` Uncle Stan grunted.

``Oh. I was just thinking... if I shared my room with her.`` I said. The two paused and looked at me. ``I don't mind at all! And I'm sure she doesn't want to stay in a dirty room like that.``

Both uncles looked at each other and nodded. ``If that is fine with you, then alright. We'll be moving the bed into your room. Move anything that you have placed.`` Uncle Ford said before turning and going to the basement. Uncle Stan followed behind. I nodded. ``I will.`` I called out before turning and climbing up the staircase.

They soon arrived as I got everything out of the way. I told them where the bed would perfectly fit in. By the way, the bed was a single bed like mine was. It fitted perfectly as I couldn't help but smile faintly. The two talked to one another for a bit before leaving my room. I turned to my end table and moved it back to where it was in the center of the room. I let out a sigh, I looked up and out the triangular window, staring at the afternoon's sun.

I turned and walked out of my room and followed after my uncles. _Could I maybe ask what she's like? Since I've never met her... or knew her existence. _I sped up my pace of walking and looked in the living room, they weren't in there. I looked in front of me, hearing their voices again. It was coming from the gift shop area, they must be there. I quickly walked through the long cloth that hangs from the arch. I turned to see Uncle Ford and Uncle Stan talking by the counter.

``Sorry to interrupt, but I'm curious about my sister act and how she's like.`` I said, walking towards them. Uncle Stan looked over at me with a grunt, Uncle Ford look over at me, he looked slightly annoyed, but I could see he was trying to hide it from me. ``Maybe save that for a surprise when she gets here. For now, make sure that bed is dusted off. We'll be leaving in 1 hour for her pick up.`` Uncle Ford said. I nodded, turning around and going back upstairs.

I make sure there was no dust on the bed and making sure the bed is pressed against the corner. It was just a white mattress that was attached to this bed frame. There was no pillow though, _I wonder if my sister packed everything she needed. I guess I can find an unwanted pillow somewhere if she didn't bring one._

_Unfortunately, I didn't manage to find an unwanted pillow before we left to get my sister, I hope she has one in her suitcase._

_._

The car stopped, snapping me out of my thoughts. I pull off my earphones, looking over to where we were at. I saw Uncle Ford exit out of the car and hurry over to a person, my other uncle did the same. I hesitated for a moment, wondering I should follow my uncles or not. I thought for so long that the sound of the car's trunk snaps me out of thought. I looked over to see her getting in the car, as well as both of my uncles. ``It so good to see you, Mabel! You have grown very tall since the last time I saw you.`` Uncle Ford said.

``I sure did!`` Mabel said, smiling brightly. _Are you sure she's my sibling, Uncle Ford?_ I thought as I was shocked to see her right next to me. I flinch when she turned to me.

``Hello! I'm sure you don't remember me, but I am your twin sister! Mabel!`` She introduces herself.

``Hi. I never knew you existed.`` I said, hearing a grunt from Uncle Stan. ``Be nice, Dipper.`` Uncle Ford said, driving us home.

``I'm sorry, I don't know what to say or do.`` I said. Even when she's my twin, my twin! That's more shocking to my missing memories.

``It's alright! We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other! After all, I'm living here now with you guys! I'm so excited to live the rest of my life with you all!`` She smiled.

``What's wrong staying at where you-... we're from?`` I said, correcting myself in mid-sentence.

``I needed to get out of the rough atmosphere. Uncle Ford understands I'm sure he does.`` She said.

``If I were to take you at such a young age, I wouldn't be here at all. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I can't believe your mother put you through that.`` Uncle Ford said.

``Yeah... well, I'm out of it all! No feeling guilty for what was done in the past now! Time for fun activities and stuff!`` Mabel said as we were pulling up in the parking lot of the Mystery Shack.

We all got out as Uncle Stan pulled out Mabel's suitcases from the car's trunk. I made my way over to where Uncle Ford was at, standing next to the door to unlock it. ``What do you guys mean?`` I asked. I remember some mismatch memories about me asking him, _"where was I from?" , "where were my parents?", etc. He never answers anything from my past, always lied about it, I think._

``Oh, no worries! We have a good day on our hands, Dipper.`` Uncle Ford opens the door as we both get out of the way for the other two. ``Right now, I want to see you get along with your sister.``

``But-``

``No, butts! Go help her unpack.`` He interrupted as I huffed. Fine, _maybe I can ask later after all of this. _I turned and walked through the staff entrance and into the hallway. I see my sister heading up the staircase as I followed. ``Your room is so empty!`` I hear my sister say as I sighed. I enter through my shared room as I saw Mabel put her suitcase on her new bed. ``I know it's... empty, I didn't really collect nothing special.`` I said.

``Nothing from the vast jungle?`` She asked, taking her things out. I turned to her when I was at my bed.

``We are not allowed to go into the jungle.`` I said.

``Why? I'm sure there are no bears in the jungle or jungle animals.`` She said, setting up her bed with her things.

``People in this town say if you enter the jungle, you will get lost in it forever. Only at night, though.`` I explained, sitting on my bed.

``What about in the day time? We can't enter through it either?`` She asks, turning to face me, crossing her arms.

``You're still not allowed to go in.`` I said. I see her look annoyed.

``So you are telling me that these people don't have proof that, going into the jungle, you will be gone forever, right? That makes no sense.`` She said.

``There are a total of 14 missing teens.`` I said, remembering it from a poster in town.

``Oh. Dang.`` She sat on her bed, next to her suitcase. She looked a bit scared. I sighed, decided to tell the truth.

``They are all apart of a kidnapping that's been happening in this town. Although that was a year ago, so I have no idea if the kidnapper moved on or is dead.`` I said. ``They could of went into the jungle and never came back.`` I shrugged.

``I vote the second choice! They should of never kidnapped those teens in the first place!`` She said, getting mad.

``I do hope they already disappeared.`` I said, growing quiet afterward. Mabel finished unpacking her things in her own way, as I didn't want to intervene. I stared at my phone, wondering what our next conversation may be. _What should I start off with? _

``Now I am finally done, and we still have time. Why not go into town? I would love to be guided by my brother.`` I looked over to her, seeing her waiting for my reply.

``Sure. I'd love to show you around, although I never been in any of the buildings.`` I said, getting up.

``We don't have to go into them. I just want to know what this town has to offer so far.`` She said, turning towards the door.

``Alright. Fine with me.`` I said. I led the way out of our room and downstairs. I could hear my sister squealing with excitement as I sighed. _Maybe it's not so bad after all. _I told my uncles that we were heading out, they told us to be safe and take care before we both exited the Mystery Shack.

.

Under the afternoon breeze, we walked on the sidewalk. I was watching Mabel check out the buildings, slowing us down in the process. It didn't bother me at all, she is new to this town and she needs to get used to the environment around her. Although she's quickly getting used to it with her odd energy. I looked away from her and thought of something else.

``So. How you been doing?`` She asked although I didn't answer right away, my attention was somewhere else. I was thinking about the conversation in the car earlier_. "I'm sure you don't remember me," I repeated the sentence that Mabel said in my head. That statement gave me many questions, questions on "How did she know me?" or "What happened?" etc. Soon, I was walking with questions building up inside my mind, making guesses, theories, and all of that-_

``DIPPER!`` I jumped, turning to the voice of my sister. She looked very annoyed, she soon sighed and calmed herself. ``I'm sorry. I get like that sometimes...`` I apologized, looking away from her in guilt.

``It's alright!`` She said, having a cheerful tone. ``So. May I ask again, How you been doing?`` She asked.

_With my entire life? _``Good? Living in this town has been good for me.`` I said, avoiding to say negative things because living in this town, has been horrible for me. _I don't really want to make her worry on her first day, besides, we barely know each other, right?_

``Good! I believe this town may be a perfect fit for me!`` She said, confusing me. If you mean, an excellent stay, then... alright.

``I'm sorry, but did we know each other before?`` I said. My mind has made up its mind to ask her this question_. I thought I was the only child and my parents died or something, hearing that I have a twin sister and a mother is making me confused._ I looked over to her, seeing her look down in a depressed way. _Oh no, did I ask something that made her upset? I didn't mean to, I didn't realize asking a question could trigger something horrible. I waited for her to speak or... she can choose not to._

``We did, but we were only five years old. I bet we both don't even remember much from those times.`` She said, chuckling, although I can hear the sad tone in her voice.

``Oh. I bet so.`` I said, looking ahead.

``Did Uncle Ford tell you I did exist?`` She asks me. I look into my memories, trying to search that conversation through the years. I didn't get anything.

``No. I don't think so.`` I said. Possibly my missing memories are the case?

``Oh. Okay.`` She says. ``Well, let's see what Jungle Falls has to offer.`` Okay, confusing, but alright. Our tour started, I showed her the familiar places, also known as the places that I know so far. As soon as we hit on Greasy's Diner, I told her that I work here. She was in shock that I was working at a Diner already. I'm only on cashier duties, so it's nothing big, it'll get me a start-up on doing what I want in life before I move on.

Mabel tells me that she used to work in a hair salon, she didn't really do people's hair yet. ``The people in the store didn't trust me yet, so they decided to have me clean the floors and stuff. Nothing was wrong with that.`` She said. ``While I was doing that, I was working with a team that does murals on walls of buildings. Art murals if you know what I mean. I loved doing those! I miss them so much!`` _I'm surprised that she did things she loves doing already, never had the motivation to do that, or thought of it..._

``That's amazing! Never thought you had talent- I mean you do, it's just that I haven't seen it yet.`` I said, correcting myself mid-sentence. I need to control what I say out of my mouth sometimes. She nodded, smiling at me. I smiled faintly at her, noticing she didn't catch my mistake yet.

``It's alright. Time takes patience, and soon you will know.`` She said. _Good advice, Mabel. _It was turning evening as I was showing her the rest of the buildings that I never dare to step close to. Soon, it was time to go. We were talking about how that last building was cool and all until we stumble across a familiar face. It was Gideon, who seems to be with two other people, possibly his friends.

I saw him look over to us as he turned towards us. I guess we're meeting now. We approached them as his friends noticed us. ``Hey, Mason. Who's that with you?`` Gideon asked.

``Hello... it's just my sister. I was just finishing up a tour that I gave her around the town.`` I responded.

``Oh, that's nice! What a gentlemen you are.`` He said. I nodded. She suggested it, so it was a great way to get to know each other.

``Hello! You must be Dipper's friend! I am Mabel!`` Mabel said, introducing herself to him.

``Such an energetic sister. I am Gideon. These two here are my friends, Candy and Grenda.`` He said, introducing the two. Grenda waved in a friendly matter as Candy was nervous about waving at us. Mabel was curious at the two girls, she knew the shy one was too nervous about greeting us herself. The other one she can tell was confident_. That's nice_. ``Nice to meet you.`` I said, I also heard my sister said it too. We both look at each other.

``TWIN POWERS!`` My sister said in a loud voice, which spooked me.

``You guys are twins?`` Gideon said in shock.

``We are. Surprising, isn't it?`` I said, looking over to them.

``Indeed it is! I never met twins before, so this is the first time for me.`` He chirped.

``That's amazing! I can tell if we decide to get along, we could be friends! Or maybe best friends!`` Mabel said. I looked over at her. She's not thinking about this, is she?

``Heh, best friends... never had any.`` Gideon said.

``Oh, Candy and Grenda are not?`` Mabel asked.

``No. They are close friends.`` He looks to both of them with a smile; they nodded with an agreement. ``But I don't consider them as best friends.``

``Well, I'll be glad to be one! After all, this is my first day being here!`` She said. _Best Friends don't come as a magic click Mabel, they need to process over time to become the closest friends they are._ I smiled faintly, laughing in my head at her optimism.

``You're first day? Oh, I didn't realize it! Oh- Oh! That makes sense! The tour and everything, it all makes sense! I'm so sorry that I didn't get it the first time!`` Gideon said, chuckling embarrassedly.

``It's okay. I should have cleared it up earlier, I just got quiet when you two were talking to one another.`` I said.

``You can always intervene, Mason. Besides, is there any reason she called you "Dipper"?`` He asked.

``It's a family thing...`` I said, looking away shyly.

``Oh. Alright!`` He said. ``Anyways, this conversation has been pleasant! Nice to meet you, Mabel, and nice to see you again, Mason.`` He added on.

``It's nice to meet you too!`` Mabel said.

``Yeah. Have a good day.`` I said, looking back at them.

``You too.`` The three walk away from us as I led Mabel back to the Mystery Shack. My sister was excited to start a friendship with him, I smiled in my silence. Thinking if my life may be filled with positivity from her._ I hope it will be, I need some in my life._

_._

\- Mabel's POV -

My first day was awesome! Of course, I was tired when I came to the shack and put up all of my things, I didn't want to waste my first day with no fun at all.

I asked Uncle Ford if he told Dipper about our young lives. It was a question that I always wanted to know the answer, if my brother wondered where I was. From his body language, it looks like he never knew me. Uncle Ford told me he did, but when I asked Dipper himself, he didn't. _I don't blame him for his memories... I don't blame him at all. _

_He may be lying for all I know, but I do not believe that! The only person that I blame is my mother. And I don't want to think about that right now. _

When we came across... It's Gideon, right_? Oh, he was so hot! It felt like I knew him from somewhere but just couldn't put my finger on it. Oh! This may be the start of my Romance Charm! I want to call it Summer Romance, but summer is almost over... I have nothing to call it except that. That doesn't matter. What matters is getting a date!_

_Overall, Gideon was nice, Grenda and Candy too! I hope I can meet them again._

The night glitter in as I sat on my new bed. I look over to my brother, who was already asleep. I smiled, happy to live here with him again. I lay back down and pull up the sheets of the bed. I soon drifted off to sleep, feeling more satisfied than ever.

_We're finally back together._

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ensure.**

* * *

\- Dipper's POV -

A voice was waking me up. _No... I don't want to get up... it's my day off, let me sleep, Uncle Stan..._ The voice was clearing up as it was my sister's. She was repeating, "Wake up," "Get up." etc. She was shouting too. I sighed, waking up at last. I slowly sat up as I stretched out. ``Yay! You're awake!``

I looked over at her with a grumpy look. ``Yes. I am.`` I grunted.

``I'm sorry that I woke you up, but I want to explore some more!`` She said, standing in her pjs in the middle of the room.

``Can't you do that at your own time?`` I asked her, being an annoyed, grumpy person.

Mabel shook her head. ``I want to explore with you. If I go out alone, I might get lonely or lost.`` She said.

I let out a grumble. _All I wanted to do was sleep in! Not go-..._ I looked away from her and stared at the blanket. _Actually, that may be fun, but... leading her into the jungle is a bad idea. Even if it's day time, we may get lost and get carried away with the time. Perhaps, the time doesn't get carried away if we are together... I believe it only happens with one person. I don't know, I still don't want to take her._

``Please? This is your only day off, right? Before you go back to work. And I really want to spend it with you.`` She said, getting on the floor and giving me the puppy dog eyes.

_Oh no. I hate it when people do that. I can't believe she does that! We're almost 18, and you're still doing the "puppy dog eyes?" I bet that's how she got away with this permanent stay. All we're doing is going out and venturing into the town, which is uninteresting in my opinion, besides the Old Great Gleeful Show, but that's only at nights. I wonder... when's the next one? _

``Please!`` I hear her say as I stared down at her. I sighed. If I say no, she probably will have a fit. ``Alright!`` I said, making my decision. ``Just let me get dressed and ready!`` I said, still feeling grumpy.

``Okay! I'll get ready in the bathroom!`` She said, turning away to get new fresh clothes. She stood there for a second before walking out of the room and to the bathroom. She forgot to close the door. I stood up as I flinched at her reappearance at the door.

``Whoops! I forgot! Sorry, Dipper.`` She closed the door as I chuckled. It's alright, Mabel, I'd probably do the same if I was changing in the bathroom. I got ready in my blue-gray pants, gray-white striped shirt, and my old light blue-gray jacket. I stood in the center of the room, staring at the triangular window. Now I just needed to fix my messy hair. I jerked at the knock on the door. ``Come in!``

The door opened as my sister peeked in. She gasped. ``You can't-``

``I know! I was waiting for you to get out of the bathroom.`` I said, interrupting her.

``Alright! I'll be downstairs!`` She opened the door wide as she turned and went downstairs. I sighed, slowly regretting this decision. I'm just making her happy, instead of me. _Well, whatever she wants, she'll get it. Unless it's too extreme, then it's a no._ I walked out of my room, closing it, and going to the bathroom. I fixed my hair as I was all ready. I turned and exited the bathroom. I made sure I grabbed my phone before going downstairs. It was around 10:30 AM, plenty of time to do stuff in the house.

_Oh well, getting out of the shack is good for my health. _I hear some voices, a few from the living room and alot from the gift shop area. I guess Uncle Stan is working. I walked forward and turned into the living room, seeing Mabel and Uncle Ford facing one another with unpleasant looks. _What happened?_

``That's not fair! Is the jungle really that bad?`` Mabel asked, huffing. Oh, she actually wanted to go into the jungle.

``Yes. And this is final, your not going in there, Mabel. I don't want to lose you after you just arrived. Your parents would kill me if you went missing.`` Uncle Ford said with a serious tone.

She sighed, ``Fine. I won't go. That would be bad, after all.`` I stood in the arch, waiting on her. I saw my uncle turn and look at me. ``Good morning, Dipper.``

``Good morning, Uncle Ford.`` I answered back. My sister turned towards me and walked over. ``There's pancakes in the kitchen!`` Uncle Ford said as I nodded. ``Let's eat first before we head out.`` I told my sister. She nodded.

.

After our breakfast, we were already on the trail, leaving the Mystery Shack. We were also walking on the side of the dust road so cars can drive by us, don't want to get hit today. I looked over to my sister, questioning her silence. ``Is there something wrong? You were so excited this morning.`` I asked.

``It's not fair. Uncle Ford can go into the jungle, but we can't!`` Mabel said, huffing.

``He must know his way around then if he can go into the jungle.`` I said. _I know I'm lying, I'm not telling her the truth yet. If I do, she will go nuts about asking me to go into the jungle with her. And soon, she will accidentally tell our uncles that we went into the tropical forest. Soon we will be sitting in our room, grounded. I don't want that. _

``What if we just go in without his permission?`` She said, crossing her arms. She soon removes the annoyed expression from her face. ``What if- Yes!`` _Oh no. _She stopped walking and turned towards the tall trees, I halted, panicking a bit.

``Um. Shouldn't we not break his promises? It will crush his old heart.`` I said, rushing over to her.

``If we do not tell him, then we won't.`` She smiled merciless at me, giving me a smug look. _Oh god, since when she's this rebellious?_

``Then, we will be lying to him every single day.`` I said, trying to convince her not to go in there. She grabbed my hands, having a tight grip on it.

``Stop worrying, I've prepared for this moment. After I found out you were here in Jungle Falls, I practiced lying. So I'm sure Uncle Ford won't see my lies.`` She said. _She's not taking no for an answer, I guess I have to go with her._

``Alright, but we'll get lost.`` I said. She rolled her eyes as she pulls me into the jungle. I recognize the environment already, so I can tell she's wandering aimlessly through it. We walk through the tropical forest, smelling it's moist air, feeling the small vines and its plants. We're not close to any creature's territory yet.

She halted and looked around. She still had a grip on my hand, that's good. If she let go, it'll be doom for us. I looked around the environment, admiring its beauty. It gave me a warm feeling, making sure I was alright. I smiled faintly as I turn to my left. _Oh crap. My sister was gone. Where the hell did she go?! _I looked panicked as I quickly look around. I told her and she didn't listen to me! I facepalmed, shaking off my fear. As I said, we're not nearby any creature's territory, not even that pink tribe.

I look up at the parted bushes, giving me a clue to follow. _Maybe Mabel went that way, please tell me she went that way. _I walked through, scanning the environment for any clues. I stepped in a puddle as I grumbled. I lift up my feet and stepped out of it. ``I hate this.``

``Oh, you do?`` A familiar voice said. Which, of course, scared me. _It's not night time, Dipper!_

``Yes, I do, Kahlil.`` I turned to look over to the voice.

``How you know it's me?`` Kahlil said.

``Because you love venturing in this jungle.`` I said.

``Yes, I do.`` He said. I was waiting for him to come out. Although I didn't see him. ``Up here.`` I look up to see him on a branch. Oh, now I'm the peasant.

``What are you doing here?`` He asked. ``I thought-``

``My sister dragged me in here and now she's gone.`` I interrupted him, sounding annoyed as hell.

``You have a sister? Since when?`` He tilts his head, moving his body to get off of the branch and onto ground level.

``Since yesterday. She moved in with us.`` I said, standing still. His body language gives off a wary feeling, a feeling I shouldn't cross yet.

He chuckled. ``So. What are you going to do now she's lost?`` He asked. I could tell he's acting so guarded. _Not acting like we're friends or something, he sees me as a stranger. _

``Find her, of course. I'm not that selfish, she's my sister and I'd rather not lose her on the second day.`` I said. _She's so stubborn as well. _

``Alright. No help at all?`` He asked. I think I know what he's doing. _He's going to decline if I ask for help, but then again, I may need it later on. And then he's going to toy with me emotionally and I don't like that. What's got into you. Kahlil?_

``Nope. I got it on my own.`` I said.

``That's a long thought process, isn't it?`` He said, ignoring my response. ``You don't trust me or something?`` I stood frozen, staring up at him in shock. _Why is he reading me like a book? _

``I don't know what's wrong with you. You're act-`` I heard a shout. It stopped me in my speech as it was my name. I turn to the loud voice, looking where I entered from.

``Looks like your sister is looking for you. I guess she wasn't lost after all.`` He said. I heard the voice coming closer until I saw a familiar figure.

.

``Finally, found you!`` Mabel said, shouting at me. ``Damn, I was going to scare you, but you decided to disappear on me! You little sh*t!`` I look surprised at her. _She was going to scare me? Well, I dodged a bullet. _She turned over to my friend as I look over.

``Who's this? One of the lost teens?`` She asked me.

``I'm not lost at all.`` Kahlil answered first. I stayed quiet, feeling uncomfortable.

``Then, who are you?`` She said, sounding demanding.

``Don't need to be sounding defensive, little one.`` He said. I grunted, what are you doing, Kahlil?

``I know I'm shorter than you, but that's no way to call a stranger that.`` She said.

``And there's no way to sound controlling towards a stranger.`` Kahlil said. I looked over to my sister, seeing her get mad. _Such a smartass, he's gonna piss her off. _

``Just tell before this becomes even worse.`` I said, stepping into the conversation.

``Why should I tell? What if-``

``Gideon is so better than you when greeting her.`` I mumbled to myself, and that somewhat stopped him from continuing speaking. _Did he hear me? He couldn't hear from over there._

``It's Kahlil.`` He said, giving up. My sister crossed her arms, looking over to me.

``You know him, don't you?`` She asked. I look at her.

``Yes, not all the way.`` I said. I don't know him fully, that would be a lie.

``And I bet you went in this jungle with him without telling me?`` She asked, getting more annoyed.

``How can I tell you when I didn't know you existed during those times?`` I asked her, backing away. I heard my friend chuckle a bit, making Mabel jerk her head towards him.

``I don't like this friend of yours.`` She said.

``All you need to know he's a smartass.`` I said, looking at Kahlil, smiling like he's enjoying this.

``I still don't like him.`` Mabel said.

``You don't need to, little one.`` He said.

``Stop it with the names!`` She raised her voice. I glared at Kahlil, getting more irritated. All of what Kahlil is doing is making me mad. _Is this his plan, after all? What did I do to deserve this? It's like, he's acting like this with Wendy before. I must have done something to make him behave like this, but what? I don't remember anything._

``But it's fun~`` He said, snickering silently. My sister looks at me for any help, she looks like she's going to lose it. I look back at my friend, still giving him my glares.

``Is there something wrong?`` I asked. He stopped and looked at me.

``Nothing. Why ask?`` He said, keeping his arms behind his back.

``Why are you picking on my sister then? She didn't do anything wrong.`` I asked. Besides... being controlling. She shouldn't do that towards someone, but I bet she was thinking Kahlil was messing with me. I guess she was trying to protect me.

``That is true. Maybe I just had the mood to mess with someone.`` He said. ``I apologize if I took it too far.``

``It's... okay. It's just that I got picked on about my height with other boys...`` Mabel said, sounding upset. I looked over to her. _She also suffers from bullying? I didn't realize that. My friend was also feeling the same way I was, I'm glad he was._

``Oh. Now I just feel guilty.`` He said.

``It's okay. You apologize! That's alright!`` She said, smiling. ``So, we're good?`` She asked him.

``Yeah... we are.`` He looked away from her.

Mabel turned to me with a happy smile. I guess that is all done with them, but it's not with me. She stops smiling and gasped. _Oh no. _I stepped back, not wanting this. Before I knew it, I fell through something. I tumble down the slope and onto the lower ground level. _Why do I keep getting hurt in this damn jungle?!_ I slowly sat up, flinching at every little pain. I heard the shouts of my name from above, soon it disappears. My head was throbbing again. ``Not again...``

I lay down on the dirty ground, trying to get rid of the headache. _Did I hit my head on something while I was tumbling? I don't remember... remembering is painful. _I hid my head in my arms, curling up into a ball. I then heard my name being called once more, but closer. I open my eyes and slowly sat up, my head was throbbing lightly, so it was alright for now.

I stood up carefully and followed the voices. I push through a bush as I fell onto the ground, faceplanting. _Nice going, Dipper!_

``Dipper!`` I heard my sister's voice and rushing by my side. ``Are you okay?! You just fell, and- and I was panicking so badly!`` I sat up and looked at her.

``You're so messy again! Oh, god, you don't wanna know how much I was worried about you.`` She said, calming down with her breathing.

I smiled faintly. ``I'm alright. Just a slight headache, that's all.`` I said softly. ``It'll go away in time.``

``Still, your clothes! You're a mess!`` She said.

``I am not going into a pond to wash the dirty off!`` I raised my voice at her.

``At least dust yourself off!`` She begins to wipe the dirt off of my clothes as I look away in annoyance. I look up to Kahlil, who was laughing by the tree. I felt embarrassed, looking down. _I feel like my sister is my mother, even if I don't know what she was like. _

She was about to wipe the dirt off of my cheek with her saliva as I stopped her. ``DON'T DO THAT INFRONT HIM. I'm already embarrassed as it is!`` I shrieked, putting her hands down onto the ground. She smirked, looking smug.

``But I'm cleaning you.`` She said.

``No.`` I stood up and quickly moved away from her. ``I'll get the dirt off of me from here on out.`` I said as I was wiping the dust off of my face.

``Nice-``

``Shut up, Kahlil.`` I said, interrupting him and giving him a glare. He chuckled, ``Okay, Mr. Tomato.`` I grumbled to myself, ignoring everything around me.

.

I don't even know where to begin. Mabel wanted to stay in the jungle, although away from me, which hurt my feelings. And I probably took it literally. I wanted to stay in my secret place in this jungle. Mabel didn't care about it in the slightest, she was just excited to explore the safe level of the jungle. Kahlil offers to take me there, but I decline it. He can show Mabel the area. _Maybe I was a bit too mean because I sounded aggressive when I refused it. _

I sighed, sitting on the soft moss on the ground. I stared up at the high vines, and then the tree branches. _I wonder how trees connect to one another. Unless they don't and just wrap their limbs around each other if that is even possible. I should look next time. I also notice it was turning evening, getting darker at it seems. _I close my eyes and relax for a bit, listening to the tropical forest.

Several minutes passed as I flinch at the sudden sound from the bushes. I open my eyes and looked over. I stared at Kahlil, who was walking over to me. ``We need to talk.`` He said, glaring at me. _We do. Yes, we do._

He took me to the Branch Bridge as our trip was silent. I did want to ask him how it feels like taking my sister to see the low levels of this jungle, _but... I think he's annoyed at me, I think he's been mad at me ever since he saw me. I wish I could remember what I did to him. _

I stopped as he halted ahead of me. I stood up straight and put my hands down by my sides since I was fiddling with them nervously. _I will apologize for my ways earlier, I didn't mean it._ ``... Is there something bothering you?`` I asked. _'Cause I'm sure something is bothering you._

``Yes. There is.`` He turns to me with a wary present.

``Well. Before you go on, I apologize for earlier, you know. Me being aggressive when I decline your offer.`` I said.

``That's not it, idiot.`` He said as I flinched. _Idiot? He's furious. I still don't know..._

``I'm sorry.`` I look away from him, feeling uncomfortable.

``Let's see... do you remember what happened two days ago?`` He asked. _Two days ago..? Now I think about it, I barely remember anything that happened on that day, except... the stress that I gained on that day. I do know I had worked on that day. What else did I do..._ I stared down at the branch, trying to remember what happened. _I remember I got told that my sister was coming over. That's it. _

``... I feel like I miss a lot on that day.`` I said out loud.

``Miss a lot?`` Kahlil said as I jerk up, realizing I said that out loud.

``I just feel like I did. I know I'm missing something on that day, I know I am. But I just can't remember.`` I said, my voice was starting to sound sad as I didn't notice it.

``So you don't remember?``

``I'm sorry If I don't!`` I quickly said, raising my voice. My mind was racing to track the missing memory, the more I try, the more I stress.

``Oh...`` He said, sounding like he didn't trust what I said. _I tried, I try to remember what happened two days ago, but it's hurting my head. I wouldn't say it's hurting my head... I'm just overthinking what that means. I really hate these missing memories, just keep forgetting the important things. I hate it all._

``It's sad that you don't remember what happened a few days ago.`` My friend said.

I stared at the ground, zoning out of reality. _I know his game, is it just to make me suffer? Just to feel pressure from it? Just to see me cry all of my stress out of my mind so you can make yourself feel good? Maybe stepping into this friendship was a wrong decision, if your going to like, you know, make me feel like I'm trash. _I felt a touch on my arm as I pulled away. ``What?`` I snapped, going back into reality to find Kahlil right in front of me.

``... I...`` He stepped away, looking sorry. ``...`` He looks away.

``What is it? Say it!`` I said.

``I'm sorry.`` He said.

``Sorry for what exactly?`` I said, not noticing my sudden anger.

``...For trying to push you...`` He said slowly.

``Why feel sorry for what you did?`` I said, glaring at him.

``... It was an accident...`` He backed away and turned away from me. I crossed my arms, looking down. I wouldn't want to continue this fight any longer. I looked over to the sun, we had a clear view of the sky, so this was our main come-to. I sighed, calming down. _I'd probably did an accident too. _

I watched the sunset as the environment grew dark within seconds. I looked over to where my friend was. He was sitting on the branch, staring off into the darkness.

``I won't ask, but... I'm sorry for lashing out.`` I said, slowly walking over to him. _And I shouldn't think those things about him, I'm sure he's better than this._

``It's alright, I deserve it.`` He said, avoiding to look at me.

``No, you don't. You do not deserve any of the negativity that I was giving off.`` I slowly sat next to him.

``I feel like I do.`` He said softly.

``Don't think that way, please.`` I said.

``Okay. Then, I apologize for calling you an idiot.`` He said, looking over at me. I stared at him, totally forgot that he called me one. ``And the behavior I was acting out earlier.``

``I forgive you.`` I said, smiling faintly. I see him reveal a smile back to me. I then turn away, getting embarrassed.

``You should smile more, it looks good on you.`` He chirped. I could feel my cheeks getting redder by the second. _Why are you suddenly happy?_

``Nah, I'll embarrass myself.`` I said, looking off to the side so I could hide my face.

``Not around your close ones.`` He said.

``Maybe not out in public? I don't want to look emotional. If I do look emotional, people might come and pick on me.`` I said, as my blush disappears. I look over back at my friend.

``That is true nowadays, but... I think being yourself is better than being a masked person.`` He said.

``Really? It's hard to show your true colors.`` I said, curious at his... advice.

``Well, if people don't like you, why not ignore them? They don't matter to you, and you don't matter to them. Unless they're jealous and just pick on you to make themselves the superior ones.`` He said, looking over where the sun set.

``I'll try. It may take time, but I'll try.`` I said, looking over where his glaze was at.

``You could also try and stop hiding your face.`` He said.

``I did that for a reason.`` I huffed.

``Why? Don't want me to call you, nicknames?`` He said. I look over to him almost with a glare but stop when he was giving me a smirk smile.

``That too!`` I said, quickly looking away.

``You're getting red again~`` He chirped.

``I'm going home.`` I stood up and turned away.

``Aww, you're no fun.`` I hear him whine as I roll my eyes and sigh. _What am I going to do with you? _I watch my friend walk past me as I felt a different emotion in me.

``Come on, slowpoke.`` He said. I grunted following him. ``I am not slow!``

_What am I feeling inside of me?_

_It's so strange._

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Her New Friend.**

* * *

\- Mabel's POV -

Oh! I can already feel the stress brush off of me, mostly pressure. Same thing! I felt so much pressure from my old home that I would just pretend to be an average person who doesn't really have anything wrong with them. _Now, I'm here where nobody is pressuring me not to be who I am, and I'm glad no one does that here!_

That's what it felt like through these few days, no toxic atmosphere, no nothing! Just a peaceful environment that I was supposed to be living in when I was a child. It was almost like a paradise!

I walked downstairs, seeing Uncle Ford and my brother heading out. Oh, I guess he had to go to work. ``Have a good day!`` I called out.

Dipper looked over at me and nodded before following Uncle Ford. I will get you next time, brother. I wonder, what are his work days so I can plan for my sneak attack. I shrugged, I could ask Uncle Stan or.. Uncle Ford when he gets back. I walked forward, going to the living room. I looked in, seeing Uncle Stan on the couch. ``Uncle Stan! What is Dipper's work schedule?`` I asked, walking in.

He looks up at me with an annoyed expression, only to see it relaxed in a second. ``Uncle Ford knows it, I don't.`` He said.

``Oh. Okay. I'll just ask Uncle Ford when he comes back.`` I turned away and walked out of the living room. I really want to go out and see if they have any events in this town. I could when he is gone, but I may be out longer than I predicted. I'll just go out, my question can wait.

I ran upstairs and into my shared room to get ready. I wore my pink long sleeve sweater with a shooting star on it, with my long dark blue skirt. I then exited the room and walked downstairs. I paused, thinking of an idea. _Do they have art supplies? They must do since every town has some._ I stepped forward and into the living room to see Uncle Stan again. ``Can I have some money?`` I asked.

Uncle Stan looked over to me, tilting his head. ``Sure, what are you going to use it on?`` He asked as he stood up. I let him through the archway as I smiled, excited.

``Art Supplies. I think I left half of my stuff at home...`` I said, lying. I looked upset at the same time.

``Alright, come over into the gift shop.`` He said as I followed him. He could have said no when I said I left half of my art supplies at my old home, but no. Maybe he doesn't care about what I ask. _Perhaps I can ask Dipper when he gets home, I wonder if he doesn't care what he gets for my brother._

He gave me more than I excepted, around seventy dollars. I was thinking about twenty dollars, _I wonder, how much does Uncle Stan have? I can see later, for now, I have a town to explore!_

I said thanks to Uncle Stan before I headed out.

.

I walked by the buildings, looking at everything, even the posters on the walls. One caught my attention as I read it:

"Hello! Welcome fallers to a magnificent High Royal Contest! This may be sudden to you guys as an isolated family from those who are not worthy, I assure you this will be different."

"This contest is open for all fallers! Even those who are visiting!"

"The goal for this contest is to dress High Class like. If you are caught wearing poor clothes or non-high class appearance, you will be removed from the contest."

"The contest will be hosted in the Northwest Mansion on Aug. 11th, at 7:00 PM."

"See you there!"

I didn't realize there was a wealthy family, _did Dipper know too? Or Uncle Stan? Uncle Ford? They must know since they lived here, maybe they never mentioned it. But... this contest seems interesting... It's in two days._ I smiled brightly, _this will be great! I can get clothing supplies for this! Oh, this will be perfect! _I backed away and bounced around, excited for this event.

_I guess I arrived at the right time~. _So, looking like a princess seems pretty easy for me. I continued walking, looking around for any stores. I did see some people carrying dresses with themselves and talk about the event as I wander by. _A lot more princesses that I have to beat, that's nice._

I came across the Mall, which opened an idea in my mind. _That's even perfect! _I rushed in as I looked around at every store on the 1st floor and 2nd floor. They even have escalators! This seems like an advanced store, but it's not quite as big the ones in California. Anyways, time to pick my particular cloth!

I came across the art store as I entered in. I went to the cloth section as I thought about what I would look like. Of course, I would be in a dress, but it has to be pretty. I walked over to the crimson red cloth, reading it's little info. _It's long and wide... a long dress! That touches the floor? Probably. Maybe a little above the ground, yeah, that makes sense._ I grabbed the crimson red cloth, rescanning the price tag multiple times.

_What about a Red Velvet Dress? That seems very nice! I'll base it off of the Red Velvet Cake. _

I got every cloth for the color and even accessories for it, and a few crafting supplies for it. Now I was all set. I went to check the things, and it came up to be fifty dollars, oh wow. _I'm glad Uncle Stan gave me seventy dollars because if I asked for twenty dollars, I wouldn't have enough for all of this. _I paid the cashier and took my bags out of the store with a goodbye to the person.

_I can't wait to start working on my dress!_

I worked day, and almost all night, on both nights, my brother told me to stop and rest. I can't blame him, I'm just too excited. At least I was prepared.

It's the day of the contest, about 5:30 PM. I was making sure I was clean and prepared for the competition. ``Did you finally found something you like or something?`` I hear Dipper say as I look up, I was sitting on my bed.

``Yep! I found a poster about a High Royal Contest, and it's beginning tonight! I'm sorry, I'm just excited for the past two days.`` I said, squealing happily.

``That makes sense. Where's that dress you were working on?`` He asked.

``You want to see it?`` I asked him, surprised a bit.

``... Sure.`` He said. I smiled as I got up. I walked over to the closet and pulled out the Red Velvet Dress. I closed the closet and turned towards him with the dress. I saw his surprised face as I continued to smile.

``That's amazing! You have such talent that I never think you have.`` He said.

``Thank you. I studied art and crafts with clothes, so I know how to create beautiful clothing.`` I said. I put the hanger on the wall. I walked back to my bed and sat on it.

``You know, you should work somewhere you can make dresses, shirts, or whatever for companies like that.`` He said.

``Really? I never thought of it like that, but... I want to do more than just working in a factory- wait.`` I paused as I thought of something. ``What about I open up my own business?``

``That could also work, but you would need business skills for that.`` He said.

``Yeah... maybe I could study some classes in college.`` I said as I look down. We both went quiet as I quietly stared down at the floor.

Soon I was riding in my Uncle Stan's car to the mansion. I had my dress on and a fantastic hairstyle. _I wonder, what do I do in this contest? Will they have rounds of acting like a princess or if male, a prince? _I could possibly hear it when I get there. We arrived as I stepped out. ``Good luck, pumpkin!`` I hear my uncle say. I turned to him and smiled, ``Thank you, have a good night!`` I said before I headed my way up to the mansion, there were other people in beautiful dresses and suits. _I can't believe almost all of the male outfits look so similar from each other, they are not going to win. They seriously lack creativity, but I guess they just don't have any. The females, on the other hand, do... most of them, oh well._

_._

I walked on the path to the doors, seeing some get thrown out or kick out. _Already? They are really serious about this. _``Nice dress, young lady!`` I turned to the voice of a stranger. Her dress was a river color with roses painted on it. ``Thank you, yours looks lovely!`` I said to her.

``No, no, I can never come up with what you made.`` The stranger said.

``Aww, well, at least your dress looks good.`` I said, complimenting hers anyway. Soon we were accepted through the security entrance. Afterward, we said goodbye to each other before going our separate ways. _I've already gotten a compliment, that's nice! _I looked over to where everyone was gathering, ``A meeting is about to start!`` I hear someone say, I soon rushed over to listen to the news, slowly cutting through people to the front of the crowd. I wanted to see who would speak in front of us.

We were standing in front of a staircase that led upstairs. We weren't allowed to go up there since there are ropes that block us from entering. I gazed upon the person who was on the staircase, a person who looks to be in her teens. She wore a purple dress with a fuzzy white jacket. She held a microphone in her hands as I can see slight nervous steps in her motion. _I feel bad for those who are having trouble speaking in front of a crowd._ We soon grew quiet, waiting for the teen to speak.

``Hello! I hope you have luck with entering through the entrances, gotta make sure everyone is safe here.`` Her voice was evident as the night skies with no sound of a raindrop. She was smiling faintly, probably excited? ``Welcome to the High Royal Event! I am your host, Pacifica Northwest, daughter of Preston and Priscilla Northwest!`` Two adults appeared and stood behind her, waving their arms at us. I guess some or most of us waved back, cheering, and other stuff. They only look at us with disgusting looks. _Ouch._

``Tonight, we will be competing against each other in four rounds. This will prove how much royal you have in you. Whoever comes with the best scores will be able to mark themselves as a princess and prince!`` There were some murmurs about the two words, were there going to be two winners? ``Yes, yes. There will be two winners. The winners can be a princess and a prince, or two princesses and two princes.`` She finished. The murmurs then stop as they agreed.

``The price will be a picture with the wealthy family.`` She said. That got everyone excited, as they were being loud. _That's cool! _I would also be amazed by that, but I wasn't loud as the others were. We were soon directed to the first round. I saw some people partner up with one another. _I guess two heads are better than one, but as a "princess," I will royal my way out of this alone!_

The first round was a Food Eating Contest, the only difference is we needed to eat royal. Whoever is the fastest, wins the round. That seems quite complicated, and it takes the fun out of it. The staff showed us how to eat royal as each of us or a pair of us got into chairs. Due to a lot of people attending this event, this round lasted the longest. To make things short, the staff members announce that the people who took part in the first and second round will move onto the next. At least it will organize most of us.

I was placed in the second round, so I had to wait until the first round was over. I watched each person try to eat fast as possible: a few were having trouble on how to eat like a royal person, and the rest were rushing themselves. A few were disqualified for the rest of the event because they gave up. I chuckled as a winner was announced. I look over with the rest of the audience to the winner, who I recognized. ``Grenda!`` I accidentally said out loud. _She was in this event? She looked gorgeous! With her orange dress with Koi fishes painted on. _

``Do you know her?`` A whisper spoke to me. I look over to the woman.

``No. We're acquaintances, so no. I am not a friend of her.`` I said.

``Oh. So you saw her with Gideon before, right?`` She asked.

``Yes...`` I said. Is he known a lot in this town? ``How'd you know the guy?`` I asked.

``Second round, people!`` The announcer said. I frowned. ``I'll tell you after this.`` She said as I nodded. We both went over to the tables as I sat in the chair. I stared at the chosen meal in front of me. ``Hanger Steak...?`` I whispered. I've seen that name somewhere, I did hear it was quite popular in rich areas, maybe in England.

We began the second round as I make sure I was careful and gentle. I feel like I was eating slow. I thought it was fast, but as soon as I took another bite, the round ended. I only took five bites, and someone was done that fast?! I wiped my mouth and looked over, "a typical popular looking" girl was the winner. I sighed, standing up. I'm not going to win any of these contests. _Don't give up now! I still got three more contests to beat this!_

The first and second round people were moved onto the next contest. I was curious what it would be, soon I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over as it was the same woman from earlier. ``Hey, it's you!`` I said.

``Yeah. It was trouble finding you again, but surely your Velvet Dress caught my attention, infact you're catching everyone's attention with your dress.`` She said.

``Oh. I guess people must be jealous, then.`` I chuckled.

``You think? Anyways, I know Gideon because I am a fan of his shows that he hosts every month.`` The woman said.

``Really? I didn't realize he hosts shows. So he must be a talented boy.`` I said, impressed by this.

``Yeah, fantastic, right?`` She smiled.

``Yes!`` I accidentally shouted. ``Whoops, don't mind me.`` I chuckled embarrassedly.

``It's alright, everyone has crushes on him nowadays.`` She said. We both halt behind some people. ``We're here.`` I said. The next contest was about making a particular food, testing our cooking skills, eh? The only thing I know how to make is Mabel juice! So, does that mean I have poor cooking skills because I only did one job?

The first round, people got in their spots as we second round people sat in the audience range and watched. _Their dish that they were making was... Yogurt Drizzle...? Something like that. They had 30 minutes to do it- wouldn't an hour do it, or are they trying to save time? _

I watched them, struggling to make this dish. I saw a few and Grenda making it with a relaxed expression, I guess they got it. A few were disqualified, giving up on the goal. The first round people only had like 8 people in, while us second round people had like... 14 people? I wonder how many are in the third round, fourth round, etc. In total, each round group would have 20-30 people in it, _I guess a lot of people lost in the first contest. _

The winner was announced as Grenda retakes first place, with a score of 20 so far. 10 points in each round and _she's getting all the points, she must be so skillful! That's amazing that Gideon has talented friends! What about Candy? I haven't seen her yet. _

We were up next as the contest started. The staff gave us 45 minutes, only 15 minutes added on. I tried to follow the instructions carefully and possibly with this dish. Also for correction, It's Apple Galette With Vanilla Yogurt Drizzle we're making. _Such a long name! Ugh! I am so panicking with the items for this dish! _The timer alerts us as I prepared the last final touches. I looked over at everyone's plate, some were messy and messed up while others were close to the image in front of us. I looked at the image and down at my dish. Mines were also messy as well. 2 points for me, _yay! That in total is 4 points. I don't have royal in me. _I frowned.

We moved over with the first round people once our hands were cleaned. Also before we moved on, these cook very long, so we weren't allowed to cook them. The chiefs of this place will cook them once the event is over. Seeing like they have a free day on their hands. I wonder what time it is.

.

We arrived at the 3rd contest, holding a stack of papers and race to the finished line. I bet that it will be easy for me, I was skillful in athletics! I watched the first round people take their stacks and ready themselves, all eight of them. Two of them already dropped their papers as they were out. Now six remained, I frowned. Grenda once again won this round with 30 points. She is definitely going to win this event.

We were up as I took the tall stack of papers. At least the fun came back to us. We began racing as there were nine of us. I made sure to dodge the objects that were in front of me, trying to block my movements. I wanted to look over to anyone who was carrying their papers. Still, I would loose right after I look forward, so I continue until I made it to the finish line. I set the papers down and panted. ``That was tiring.`` I said out loud before looking over to the winner. _Candy? _I looked surprised at the familiar figure. _Candy won this contest, she's that fast? She sure doesn't like this at all though... although her dress says otherwise_. It was a beautiful green tint, as there were white spirals all over it. She had this mint transparent jacket on as well. I smiled.

We all waited for other people to get done. This was the final contest, judging everyone's dresses. I let out a sigh, looking over at the judges. My points are currently at 10, which I don't know what place, marks me in. Soon everyone arrived as we got our dresses judged. Mine was the most beautiful dress out of everyone's even Candy and Grenda. I was given the winner for this contest, but not the whole event itself. Grenda and Candy were partners as their points were combined. Grenda had a total of 48 points, while Candy had 24 points, which makes 72 points. Everyone cheered them on as I turned away from them. _At least it was fun!_

* * *

I came back into the mansion after the event hosted outside. I didn't get to win it, but I was placed in the top 10, some people greeted me and said my dress looked hot. I smiled, getting the attention that I probably don't deserve. Grenda and Candy won, go welcome them instead of me. Speaking of them, I saw them with Gideon, who I didn't realize was in the event. Actually, that light blue suit and pants, _I didn't see him in the event at all. Was he a special guest then? I heard there were special guests here._ I decided to walk over to them and greet them.

They were standing near a proper table, talking to one another. I halted when Gideon started to yell at Candy, I was twelve feet away from them and could hear what they were saying.

``You lost three rounds and didn't even help Grenda win the event?`` Gideon said in anger.

``I-I tried my best! I-I'm sorry.`` Candy said, sounding upset and crying at this point. He smacked her as I flinched, backing away.

``Do better next time, or else you're getting replaced.`` He grunted, refused to look at her. I saw Grenda chuckle at her as Candy walked away in shame. I quickly ran off, heading over to the bathroom when I ran into somebody else. ``Oh, I am so sorry!`` I blinked and shook my head, looking over to the person to make sure they were okay. ``It's alright-``

The person was Pacifica Northwest, I was shocked as I stood up quickly. ``Oh, your dress! I should get something to clean it up!`` She panicked.

I looked down as there was a stain on it. ``Oh, it's okay. I'll get it cleaned at home.`` I said, looking back up at her.

``Are you sure? I'll make something up to you about it.`` She said, persuading me.

``No. It's not needed! Not at all!`` I said, rejecting her offer_. Is she going to keep doing this? I need to discuss with myself about what Gideon did to Candy. Actually... I can discuss that with Dipper once I get home._

``I still feel guilty from all of this, please take my offer.`` She said, bowing down to me. I looked shocked at her actions. _I guess I have no choice._

``I am Mabel Pines. Wanna be friends?`` I said. She slowly rises and looks up to me in confusion.

``Friends...?`` She said.

``Yes! You know, those who hang out with each other!`` I said, smiling at her. I could tell I was still confusing her.

``Is that what you want?`` Pacifica said. I nodded. ``Okay... so, how does it work?`` She asked.

``Uh... you just... get to know that person and have fun with them... Actually, have you been raised normally? Like having fun in your childhood and other stuff?`` I asked. I'm getting a feeling that she never had fun in her whole life before.

``No.`` She said.

``Oh. Well. I guess I am going to teach you how to be friends.`` I said. She looked surprised at me. ``Can you come out of the mansion and hang out?`` I asked.

``Sometimes... mostly, my parents don't let me do anything.`` She said.

``Oh. Alright... hmmm...`` I look down, thinking of ways to teach her during my free time. Wait, school is starting in 1-2 weeks from now. ``Are you enrolling in school this year?`` I asked.

``I'll try to. I have only ever been homeschooled, but I'll try this time.`` Pacifica said. She then looked over to the clock. ``Oh, it's that time of the night! Everyone must be leaving, oh this event was so fun to host. Well, it's nice meeting you, Mabel. I'll try to "hang out" with you, if that what you want. Bye!`` She turns and quickly rushed away.

``Bye.`` I waved back to her. I turned and made my exit. Did I make a friend? I think I did when I arrived here. I smiled, exiting the mansion. Something dropped as I look over. A phone was on the ground beside my feet. I picked it up and looked at it. Oh! I forgot I stole Dipper's phone, he's going to hurt me when I get home. I chuckled, picturing him chasing me around the shack.

_Well, let me get my butt back home before he goes off!_

_._

\- Pacifica's POV -

``Mother, Father!`` I halted in front of them, catching my breath.

``Why are you running, daughter? Did someone assault you this time?`` My mother asked.

``No, not this time. I have something to ask.`` I said, closing my eyes and relaxing my mind. _They have been rejecting my offer every single time the school starts up, I always wanted to meet kids like my age. I wonder if they act differently than we do, I constantly dream of that as I got to meet Mabel. _

_She was one of those people, the more I wonder about her and the others, I wanted to be with her. _

I open my eyes and look at them with a firm glare.

``Can I please enroll in to school this year?``

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Issues.**

* * *

\- Dipper's POV -

I slowly opened my door, seeing that my sister had left her bed. I yawned with a great stretch. I stood in the arch of the door, with a messy look. It was my day off, and Mabel decided to let me sleep in, I'm grateful for that. I decided to clean myself up in the bathroom and put on some fresh clothes, I then headed downstairs to get some breakfast. The smell of pancakes was already in the air, the usual is always nice... _maybe something new could be a change? _I walked into the kitchen to grab the remaining pancakes and placed them on an empty plate. I put syrup and grabbed a fork and a knife.

I headed to the dining room and sat down in one of the seats. As I ate, I could hear the voice of my sister from the hallway.

``GOOD MORNING BROTHER!`` Mabel said, making me jump from her shout. ``How did you sleep?`` She asked afterward.

``You could of, at least not shouted?`` I said, taking another bite. ``And... I slept well last night.``

``That's good!`` She said, ignoring what I said the first time. ``I gotta tell you something.`` She sat right next to me with a bright smile. ``I had the best dream ever!``

``What was it about?`` I asked, finishing up my breakfast. It looks like my sister slept better than I did, _I wish I had had a dream last night._

``I found my loved one and finally got married!`` Mabel chirped, giggling to herself. She was all lovey-dovey at the moment as I sighed.

``... Nice, did you do anything else about your dream goal?`` I asked.

``That was my dream goal, Dipper. I want to get married in life.`` She said, looking over at me.

``... Nothing else?`` I said. I was confused by this, _she doesn't want to do her clothing store idea or nothing... well it was a suggestion so... I'm not quite sure if she went with it. It's her life, she can do whatever in it._

``... I did have a shop... but I didn't pay any attention to it. All I did was, spend time with my handsome husband.`` She laid her head down on the table, being lovey-dovey again.

``... Yeah...`` I looked off to the side, wanting to get out of this conversation.

``We're almost 18! AHH, I need to find a boyfriend.`` I heard her say. I looked back over to my sister, chuckling slightly. ``I did just move in here, but I need one.``

``Why? I know we're almost adults and all, but why now?`` I asked. _Why am I asking this when I want a girlfriend, and the only girl I choose is, of course, Wendy. I'm not even entirely sure if I'm matched with her._

``Don't you have love thoughts of who you want to be with?`` Mabel asked, looking up at me.

I stared at her with a surprising look, I didn't expect her to ask me that. ``... Y-yes... I do...`` I said, acting all shy once more.

I saw her smile turn into a smirk, I gulped, getting prepared on what she will say next. ``Do you have someone in mind? It looks like you do.`` She asked.

``W-well... I do... but you don't have to know. It's my own thoughts.`` I said, looking away from her.

``Awww, you won't relate to what I am talking about if you don't join in.`` She said frowning.

``I-I do relate, it's... just difficult.`` I said, looking back at her. I felt like I was turning a bit red.

``Difficult?`` Mabel tilted her head. She looked away from me for a bit before looking back at me. ``Have you ever experienced a crush? I should be asking you that instead of questioning that, I assumed you dated girls before.`` She said.

``I haven't... I wanted to do... but... I was afraid to ask anyone. I am experiencing a crush currently...`` I trail off, slowly turning red. My heart was pounding as I was getting quieter. My sister chuckled at my reaction as I threw embarrassed into the mix of emotions I'm experiencing. ``D-Don't laugh! I can't control my emotions.`` I said, freaking out a bit.

``It's nice to see you finding someone. Now, tell me. Who's this crush of yours?`` She asked, smirking at me. I place my hands in my lap, gulping. I didn't want to tell, I feel like she's gonna push me into asking her out. It feels like she will do that. I'm already in this mess, there's no way backing out of it. ``You don't know her. She is Wendy, a girl who I see coming in my work place, eating with her family or friends, rarely by herself. She is not a school friend, unfortunately, and that's the hard part, I am not sure... if I even have a chance with her.`` I said, accidentally telling more of my thoughts. I soon realized that afterward.

``Oh. So my ears tell me, you're having trouble asking her out.`` She said.

``N-no... I-... Y-Yes... yes, I am..`` I said, stuttering in my speech. ``I'm not quite sure... how am I suppose to ask her out...`` I added. _I don't want to do this now, I didn't mean to say that at all. Why is it so hard to say what I'm thinking? The chances of me asking her out is a flat no, it's never a yes._

_._

``Hey, kids.`` Mabel and I looked up to one of our uncles, it was Uncle Stan. ``Hey, Uncle Stan! Have you had any experience with romance? I think... Dipper needs it.`` Mabel asked.

Oh, don't pair me up with him, he already dislikes me. ``He's having trouble getting a lady for himself? Oh, kid! You're falling behind, you know that, right?`` He walked over to us as he sat close to us. ``I could tell you many of my experiences about women, Dipper, but Pumpkin. You may have to excuse yourself.`` He said, talking to Mabel at the end.

``Why...? Did those girls in your past do something terrible to you?`` She asked, holding up her two fists.

Uncle Stan laughed. ``Something like that. If you want, you can stay then.`` He said, stopping his laughter. Before he could say anything, Uncle Ford stepped in, probably to greet us. ``Good morning, Dipper.`` He said as I turned to him.

``Good morning, I'm being taught a lesson about... women.`` I said, already annoyed and embarrassed.

``Why is that? You're crushing on someone?`` Uncle Ford asked, standing behind me.

``... Yes.`` I slowly said, looking down at the table. He grabbed my plate and snickered. ``Good luck then.``

``You're not helping me?`` I said, looking back at him.

``I'll listen in.`` He left to put the plate in the sink. I frowned, looking at Mabel and Uncle Stan. I surrendered my present to them, listening in.

``So, Dipper. You're having trouble getting a lady I heard?`` He begins. ``Well, lucky for you, I had a bit of experience with them.`` He said as I grunted. ``You see-`` Soon after that, I stop listening to him. _Why would he give me advice if he hates me so much? Is he doing this in front of Mabel so she can tell our bond is good? If that is his plan, why lie about it? Unless your trying to hide your anger for me, then I can understand that. I'm a terrible nephew, I know that, but now you have a niece to talk to. At least you'll forget me soon enough._

``Dipper!`` I flinched when my name was called, I looked over, pretended to be confused. ``You didn't- You seriously didn't listen to anything I just said?`` Uncle Stan said, looking annoyed. ``You're not going to get anyone in your life if you don't learn from others.``

``What if I just want to learn on my own, Old man?`` I snapped, glaring at him. I heard shocked gasps from my sister and my other uncle.

``Oh boy, I'm not old yet, and I can still move around. You're wrong on that fact. But I'm trying to teach you a life lesson, and now you go on and do what some "teenagers" do nowadays, besides you, Pumpkin.`` Uncle Stan said, getting more irritated. _Yes, favor her more than me._

``That wasn't very nice, Dipper!`` I hear Uncle Ford say.

``Yes, even that sharp attitude.`` Uncle Stan agreed with him. I look down to the table in front of me, I'll just answer when needed.

``Do I need to repeat my lesson, or do I go? Because someone here looks like they didn't need it.`` Uncle Stan said, he sounded irritated. _I can't tell if he wants to leave or not._

``... I thought... you needed it, Dipper... I mean, you do. But why would you let it go on your own terms? You're never going to ask her out like that!`` Mabel said, finally speaking up. _That is true... I stutter in my actions, and I may be too late on that._

I looked up at them with a blank expression. _I don't know what to say. _``Let me tell you. If you want to succeed in your life when you are living on your own, you must know the consequences that will happen. Lovers, Dream job, anything about it, you have to know.`` Uncle Stan said. I nodded.

``Delaying on something-``

``I know.`` I interrupted him. ``Even if I didn't hear what you said, it can still be tough to ask a girl out.`` I said.

``You're clearly missing the point. Even if you choose to ignore me like you always do.`` Uncle Stan said. I looked away from him. I don't want to be here any longer.

``Yea...`` I muttered, tapping my foot in impatience.

``You know what. Forget everything I said, I'm sure I helped you, Pumpkin, but with your brother. I don't think he can get a date with the attitude he is acting, with the way it is going now, you may not have a healthy relationship with your crush. I'd say, forget about her.`` Uncle Stan said.

``No! Why say that?!`` Mabel said, getting loud. Which surprised me. ``If-``

``Pumpkin. I'll tell you another time. For now, you need to get your act together, Dipper.`` He said.

I had enough of this. I stood up out of my seat so quickly, slamming my hands down on the table. ``Maybe, you need to get your damn relationship issue together!`` I shouted at him, storming up to my room.

``Dipper!``

``What, Mabel? Trying to make up with the problem between me and Uncle Stan?`` I said. We were in our shared room. I was standing next to my bed, angry as ever.

``You didn't need to shout.`` She said. I looked up to her with my expression as it spooked her a bit. ``You don't know the history between him and me, you don't need to help.`` I said, turning away from her. ``Just leave me alone for a bit.``

``... Alright, Dipper..`` I hear her leave the room and shut the door.

I sat on my bed and lay down. I was holding back my anger, _I don't like getting this mad, but when I'm around my stupid uncle... it happens. I may ignore him as I like, but I don't do it all the time. Maybe once in a while, I'll ignore him. But It's still wrong to do that! Damn, I really wish we could of gotten along. After what I said this morning, I don't think we will._

_And everyone will think I'm the bad guy at everything. I swear, I'm not trying to. It's just hard to be living in this life, living with actions that I sometimes regret. I wish I could go back and change how I was in 9th grade, or maybe younger than that. I just wish I could change all of that. Why am I stressing so much like this?!_

My mind swirled with questions and actions that I wanted to change in my younger life. I soon grew quiet, with my eyes closed. I probably drifted off to sleep by now, _I just- I'm just trying to change._

_._

The light was different and high up in the sky. I sat up, stretching out my limbs. I must have taken a nap after that, I did get what I wanted, to be left alone. Now I feel a bit better... I should probably go apologize. I stood up from my bed and headed towards the door. I opened it and headed downstairs, I look up to hear a lot of commotion in the dining room. _Did I accidentally start an argument and ruin this family? _

I walked in the arch of the door, staring in to see something different. My Uncles were happy, chatting with one another as if nothing happened. ``Oh, Hey Dipper!`` I heard a voice behind me as I turned around to see my sister. ``Oh... hi.`` I said, confused.

``I guess you had a good nap or... whatever you were doing.`` She said, smiling.

``Uhh... what is going on?`` I asked.

``Oh. Did you forget already? I guess having some of your memory-missing is terrible.`` She chuckled. _I never told you that. What is going on?_

``Wendy's here.`` She said, walking into the dining room. _..What? I... When? What is going on? This isn't real... is it? I don't know._ I looked at the living room doorway and walked over. _Why did she come over? It makes no sense._ I looked in the living room, seeing the amber haired girl's back turned towards me. ``... Wendy?``

``You sound confused.`` She said. She sounded nothing like the real her. What is this?

``I-I do actually...`` I said, stuttering a bit. _She's not real, Dipper, get that in your head._

``What if I am real?`` I froze, staring up at her. ``And what if you can't do it?`` What? I was confused at this point, _what... what are you saying? Am I losing my mind? _``I don't think you can do it, you possibly can't.`` She continues to speak.

``What are you saying, Wendy?`` I said. Acting as if something is wrong here. This environment is weird.

``Isn't it what you wanted? Something so peaceful and gentle? Nothing affecting you at all?`` She asked. _Yes? But it's challenging to achieve it. _

``Yes... but why?`` I asked. ``Why ask that? I don't understand all of this.`` I said.

``You could stay here forever, away from your family problems. Don't you want that?`` She asked, ignoring what I said. _"away from my family problems?" _

``This isn't real, this is a dream. Another one, what is my mind trying to trick me now?`` I said.

``You don't get it. You'll end up homeless and dead.`` The surroundings turned pitch black within seconds, making me flinch in fear. I only see the figure's back. ``You don't deserve me.`` She said before disappearing into nothing.

I froze, realizing a second later I am sinking into pitch-black quicksand. _Wait! I- no. I changed my mind!_

_._

I woke up with a racing heart. I grabbed my chest, catching my breath. I blinked and looked around, I then turned to my phone on the end table. I grabbed it and opened it up. It read: 12:34 PM.

I let out a sigh, turning my body to the edge of my bed, and I got up. ``What was that dream?`` I muttered to myself. ``More like a nightmare...`` I turned and slowly walked over to the door. I hesitated to open the door. _What if it's a never-ending nightmare?_ I shook my head, opening it, and leaving my room. I slowly walked downstairs, almost falling over _because I don't know if this is reality or not. _

I stood by the staircase, looking around. I flinched when I saw my sister leaving the dining room. She looked up at me with a frown. I looked away, realizing it's real. ``...I'm sorry.`` I said.

``You should be saying that to Uncle Stan, you really hurt his feelings... I think.`` She said, walking over to me.

`` I know. I am still apologizing for my actions. I should have never done that in front of you guys.`` I said.

``And... don't listen to what Uncle Stan said. I think he's wrong.`` She said. I looked back at her as she was avoiding looking at me. ``You can always ask your crushes out. I'm sure you'll find a lady to enjoy. Just... don't act the way you were before.`` She said. She sounded a bit sad and disappointed.

``...Alright.``

* * *

It was the day I had work, two days have passed, and I am still thinking if I have a chance with Wendy. _I should just forget about it... the incident is messing with my head, especially the nightmare I had. But... giving up is never an option in my steps. I will try and see if she comes in today._

It was about 4:30 PM, as I was regretting my decision. It was a slow day, and it was annoying. _I forgot to tell the new co-managers, maybe I'll just mention one of them, he's essential instead of the other one. He's aggressive and disrespectful to us... but at least it put us on our job. I'm just glad he's not here today. _

The doorbell rang as I stood up quickly, my co-workers did the same. It was Wendy who entered in. ``Hey, Dipper.`` She said, walking up to my counter.

``Hello. What would you like to order?`` I said, acting as if she's a customer, instead of an important person to me.

``Just a coke would do.`` She said, handing me the money after I put in the order. ``What size?`` I said.

``Medium, please.`` She smiled. I nodded and went to get her drink. I came back and handed her drink. ``Thank you.`` She said. I nodded and went back to collect the money and put it in the right slot. When I looked up, she was sitting right there on the counter. I looked a bit shock. _She didn't want to sit in one of the seats next to the window? _

``Um...`` I mumbled under my breath, feeling a bit awkward.

``Oh, sorry if I'm bothering you.`` Wendy said.

``Oh. You're not, it's quite surprising you're here alone.`` I said. _Ask her, this is your chance._ But I don't feel attached to her anymore, maybe a little... Maybe because she isn't smiling as brightly as before.

``That's because I'm waiting for my boyfriend.`` She said. ``He's taking me to see the movies tonight, so I'm hanging here until he comes to pick me up.`` I nodded slowly, feeling like my **soul** had been **broken**. _Well, I waited too long, and that happened. Uncle Stan was right... I probably won't have someone to love. _

``Are you okay, Dipper?`` She asked.

``Oh. I'm okay.`` I lied. _Not really, didn't realize your taken. I knew it, but... I just wanted to be sure._

``Mason, your shift is up.`` I was told by one of my co-workers. I looked at the time and let out a sigh of relief. ``Alright. Well, I have to go, Wendy. Have fun at the movies with your boyfriend.`` I said, staying calm.

``Thanks. Have a nice evening!``

I walked away from my job with my things and onto the sidewalk.

I felt so empty.

_He was right... I don't need anyone._

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Broken Hearts.**

* * *

_**-[Recap]-**_

_``That's because I'm waiting for my boyfriend.`` She said. ``He's taking me to see the movies tonight, so I'm hanging here until he comes to pick me up.`` I nodded slowly, feeling like my __**soul**__ had been __**broken**__. Well, I waited too long, and that happened. Uncle Stan was right... I probably won't have someone to love. _

_``Are you okay, Dipper?`` She asked._

_``Oh. I'm okay.`` I lied. Not really, didn't realize your taken. I knew it, but... I just wanted to be sure._

_``Mason, your shift is up.`` I was told by one of my co-workers. I looked at the time and let out a sigh of relief. ``Alright. Well, I have to go, Wendy. Have fun at the movies with your boyfriend.`` I said, staying calm._

_``Thanks. Have a nice evening!`` _

_I walked away from my job with my things and onto the sidewalk._

_I felt so empty._

_He was right... I don't need any one._

_._

\- Dipper's POV -

I stared at my phone, staring at the time: 9:31 AM. I let out an annoyed sigh. I was trying to pass the time. _I just wanted this day to be over so I could go right back to sleep. _I looked up to my sister, who was sitting on her bed, looking okay_. I still think I ruined the moment. I know what Mabel was trying to do three days ago, but... I think it haunts all of us. I still haven't apologized to Uncle Stan yet, I'm debating still._

``Hey, Dipper.`` Mabel said, grabbing my full attention.

``Yes?`` I said, waiting for what she had to say.

``... Did you meet that girl, Wendy, yesterday?`` She asked, looking over to me. She barely made a faint smile, I could tell it was still affecting her.

``Yes... I did.`` I said. _Once again, I don't feel anything. I'm supposed to, I know I am supposed to._

``Did you ask her out?`` She asked, her smile getting wider.

``... I didn't... because she-... she was taken.`` I said, frowning a bit. Mabel frowned, standing up and walking over to me. ``Well, better luck next time, brother.`` She said before sitting next to me.

``... Everything was so useless at that moment.`` I said, staring down at my hands.

``It is what it is. You'll find someone lucky enough to love you back.`` She said.

``... I guess.`` I looked away from her. I hate this atmosphere, I hate it all_. Why did I have to go and ruin a perfect moment? I could have just listened to my uncle. Why am I like this?!_

``... So. You have to work today. Anything planned afterward?`` My sister asked. I looked back over to her.

``Sleep.`` I said. She let out a chuckle as I stared at her. ``I'm serious!``

``I can tell your broken after that.`` She said.

``Of course, I'm heartbroken. What did you expect?`` I said, huffing.

``I expected it, Dipper. Jesus, no need to get so you.`` She said as her cheerful mood was dying slowly.

``Anyways, I may just take a walk in town before heading to work.`` I said, getting up.

``Really? You don't seem heartbroken at all.`` She said, getting up as well. I walked over to my bag., picking it up. ``... I am. Maybe you just don't see it often as people getting thrown left and right for the perfect soulmate.`` I said, walking over to the closet. I open it and put my work clothes in my bag.

`` I usually don't be around those type of people. Maybe that's why I see your reactions so weird.`` She said.

``And to top that, everything that happened three days ago is still affecting me.`` I said, zipping my bag up and putting it on my back.

``Don't take it too seriously, I don't think Uncle Stan means it. I mean, he doesn't even have a lover yet, and he is still single. Same with Uncle Ford.`` Mabel said.

``... I don't know how to respond to that.`` I turned to her.

``Well... just don't end up like our uncles. Unless they choose to be single their entire life. At least they get to be surrounded by family.`` She smiled.

``True. Anyways, I'm going now.`` I turned to the door and walked over.

``Alright, have a good day! I'll be here, trying to figure out what to do with my life here.`` She said.

``And I am guessing, getting a date?`` I said as I looked over to her while opening the door.

``Yes.`` She nodded. I chuckled and left the room. I headed downstairs and peered in to the dining room. I only saw Uncle Ford studying the journal in front of him. ``Hey, Uncle Ford.`` I said.

Uncle Ford looked up at me. ``Going somewhere? You do have work today, but it seems a bit too earlier for that.``

``I'm just taking a walk in town before heading to work. I'll be near it, so I won't be late.`` I said.

``Alright. Have a good day!`` He chirped. I nodded and made my way to the door. I didn't see Uncle Stan at all; usually, he isn't awake by this time. _Oh well, at least I won't get picked on during the mornings._ I exited the shack and down the path into town.

The silence came back and now I'm just staring at the dirt below me. _It's the first time I'm not thinking about anything, it's strange, I'm not. Maybe my mind went to take a break from creating so many questions, guesses, etc._ I sighed, staring up at Greasy's Diner. _I don't know what to do if I just walk around, I'll just wait until my shift comes._

_And I did just that. That was an hour-long waiting, feeling the cool jungle breeze through my hair. It was great before it was ruined by Mr. Bossy over here. I shouldn't be insulting someone in my head, it's wrong. But he's horrible as a person. He goes by Vincent Waters, Mr. Waters, etc. He is very strict and commanding, almost like a commander. I do feel like he could be a veteran, but I could be wrong. That is his skill, being as good of co-manager as he can be. But what's irritating is that he... doesn't respect us. Mainly me since I'm a teenager, he thinks I'm going to do something wrong, do something like all teenagers do. Be stupid, loud, and all of that. _I let out an annoyed sigh, just finishing doing an order.

``No slacking on the job!`` I jumped when I heard Mr. Water's voice. Jesus, is he that close to scaring me?!

``I am not, sir.`` I said.

``You better not be, teenager.`` He said, glaring at me before going to my older co-workers.

``I have a name, you know...`` I mumbled under my breath.

_The other one is the opposite of him. Rose Garter. She tries to do her job, but she is... bad at it. She's too friendly to order someone around. At least I still obey what she tells me to do. My male co-workers don't, especially Chris._

_._

Soon it was my lunch break, I use that time to talk to someone. I entered the office after I was allowed in. ``Come in, Mason. You are welcome.``

``Thank you, boss.`` I sat in the chair. I watch my boss, Ms. Wentworth, stacked papers and put them somewhere before looking over to me.``Is there anything you need?`` She waited patiently for my response.

``... This may sound... weird, but... is there any way I could be placed on a part-time schedule?`` I said. _My reason is that school is starting soon, I don't want to quit this job when going back to school. If I have to, then so be it._

`` Why is that? You are working well on your current one, why be on a shorter schedule?`` She asked, having a confused expression. ``You'll earn even less money each week.``

``I know that. I want to be put on one because school is starting up and... the times of this current one doesn't add up with the current school times.`` I said. _This may be my stupidest approach, I may have to quit my job._

``... Oh, that's right. Kids are going back to school this month. I totally forgot, I also thought you graduated, but recalling your age, now I remember. I am sorry, Mason, my memory is a mist currently. I'll see what I can do. For now, go back to work.`` She said, turning away to continue her work.

``Alright.`` I stood up and exited the office, only to be shouted at by Mr. Waters, saying, "Where was I" and such. _I thought I got a 10-minute break, not a 5-minute break. It looks like he wants me to get back to work. Alright, I shall starve myself, since... I forgot to take a lunch with me. Whoops._

My shift ended as I quickly walked out of there, so I don't have to be lectured by Mr. Waters anymore. He lectured me at least 10 times, he seriously thinks I'm a trouble maker. I sighed, staring back at the sidewalk. _It's so dull without thinking about something, I feel like... I don't feel like myself. I feel like all of the actions and emotions I felt were lies. I don't really mean them, I just did what life told me to do and followed its... games._

_All I want to do is sleep. That is all I want to._

``Hey, Mason!`` I opened my eyes to the voice up ahead. _Oh, it's the third time I'm running into him._ The white-haired teen walked up to me, looking a bit concerned.

``Hello, Gideon.`` I said.

``You okay?`` He asked.

``Yes. I'm alright, just got off of work.`` I said. _Was I really lying to myself this time? I can't tell if I'm lying._

``You sure? You seem bothered by something.`` He said.

I looked away, staying quiet this time. ``Come on, let's take a seat. I'm sure you can tell me.`` He said. I let out a sigh and nodded. I followed him to a bench as we sat. I set my bag down on the seat as I turned over to Gideon, who was waiting patiently.

``... Well... don't you feel numb after you got your heart broken?`` I asked, carefully choosing the right words to say.

``Not really. Wait, did you got rejected?`` He looked at me, surprised.

``... Yes.`` I looked away.

``Oh. I am so sorry that happened. Makes sense on why you look like that.`` He said.

``Looking like trash, probably?`` I said. I probably do.

``You look sick to me. You're not trash, don't say that to yourself.`` He said.

``How sick?`` I asked, looking confused at him.

``You know, ill. Not that kind of sick. Just have a cold, you know?`` He said. I could tell he was struggling to explain.

I nodded. ``I understand now.``

``Good. I don't mean to be mean, I didn't mean to sound rude.`` Gideon said, looking guilty.

``I don't mind, really.`` I said, looking at the street.

``You should. If I called someone "sick." I think they would misunderstand me.`` He said.

``Depending on the person.`` I said, emotionless.

``... You know. I have never experienced a broken heart before or any crushes. I wish I had, but sometimes it's hard to find anyone nowadays. Everyone wants you to be like the others, instead of a... what's the word... a different person than they are.`` He said.

``Do you have something against it?`` I asked, looking back over. _What does he mean by that?_

``No, no. I have nothing against it. It's just that. I like both genders, and it's difficult for me to like who and who. People would assume I'm homosexual because I like guys, but I also like girls so. It's confusing, but I don't care.`` He said chuckling.

``Well, since you're favor by the town, they wouldn't care, right? They wouldn't judge you or anything, right?`` I asked.

``... Now I think about it. They wouldn't care at all. They only care about my shows and looks.`` He said. ``I have no idea what I was going on about, I apologize.``

``It's alright.`` I said, looking back at the street again.

``Well. I'm going to go practice some more.`` Gideon stood up from the bench as I looked up at him. ``I hope you feel better later in the week.`` He said as he walked away. _I hope so too, because the conversation we just had, just seemed pointless to me. _I grabbed my bag and stood up after several minutes had passed.

_Why do I feel so numb? Maybe it was just because of the incident yesterday, it'll go away soon. And soon, I can start feeling like myself._

_._

I walked close to the jungle's edge. I stared at the dirt, trying to think. _Is this what it feels like when Mabel can't think? Whoops, I think that's a bit mean. She can think, and I do feel like something is going on in that cheerful brain of hers. I wonder, I never asked what happened back then... I don't think it's important right now. I can't feel anything for the sake of it. Perhaps, I can wait until I can feel again_.

``BOO.`` I jumped and shrieked from the scare. I turned around just to see my friend, Kahlil, laughing.

``Don't do that!`` I said, getting all embarrassed.

``No one's out here, so stop getting all red.`` He said giggling.

``I-I.. W-.. I-... W-.. I-I W-we don't know that.`` I stuttered. _Jesus, that stuttering._

``Are you having trouble speaking there?`` He chuckled.

``Stop laughing at me!`` I said, getting irritated.

``I'm sorry, your face is priceless!`` He chirped.

``You just like to mess with me, that's all.`` I said, crossing my arms.

``I just love to scare ya. It's easier to.`` He said, putting his arms behind his back.

``That's because you're in the jungle. It's 'easy' for you to blend in.`` I said, turning away.

``With my blond hair? I think you got the wrong color.`` He said, walking over to my side.

``The vines, leaves, and everything in that can hide you in that jungle.`` I said.

``I still can't camouflage, though.`` He whined.

``Stop it.`` I stared at him.

``Fine. You're no fun.`` He huffed. I turned my head away and continued walking.

``Sooooo, could I ask why you didn't see my text messages that I sent yesterday? Did something happen?`` He asked, walking beside me.

``Kind of. Something did happen, though...`` I said.

``Ooooh. What is it then?`` Kahlil asked.

I sighed in irritation. _Why is he acting like a child around me? _``Now I think about... it wasn't a rejection...`` I mumbled quietly.

``...What? What rejection?`` He said.

``Oh. Um.`` I snap back to reality. ``I-``

``Did you get rejected by Wendy?`` He asked, interrupting me.

``...Kind of. I didn't really ask her out... she mentioned she has a boyfriend, and it's like, well, there goes my chance.`` I said.

``Yeah. To be honest, they have been together for 2 years.`` He said. I turned my head to him in shock. ``WHAT?`` I said.

``Yep.`` He chirped. ``Long years, right?`` I nodded, looking away from him. We were approaching the Mystery Shack as I stopped. _Well damn, I hope they're happy then._ ``You don't seem to be... too sad about it.`` He said.

``That's the odd part. I should be, but I don't feel like it.`` I said, looking confused.

``Well, people with broken hearts react differently. Maybe that's why.`` He said. ``Also, could I hang out with you, since you didn't answer my texts yesterday.``

``I'm sorry, I felt like shit yesterday.`` I said, almost snapping. The atmosphere fell into silence. I looked up from the ground and over to him. He looked at me with a concerned expression. ``And sure, you can.`` I said. It was slowly becoming awkward and strange.

``Ooookay. Something other than a heartbreak happened yesterday.`` He said.

``How you know?`` I said, walking up to the porch.

``It's how you talked and reacted differently around different situations. You are not acting like you were before.`` He said, following behind.

``Are you trying to read me like a book? Is that what your trying to do?`` I asked, looking at him.

``Maybe. I'm just trying to read you. Since you never tell anyone your problems.`` He said, grunting afterward. I turned away, knocking on the door. _He's got a point, I don't tell my problems, and I don't want to. _I backed away and waited patiently. ``Don't...-``

``I won't this time.`` He said, waiting.

``Good.`` I said as the door swung open, almost hitting Kahlil in the face. I stared at him. _You idiot, you should have backed up_. ``Dipper!`` I looked over to Uncle Stan in the doorway. ``And you brought a friend.`` He added in. I nodded.

``Well, come in.`` He turned and let us both in. Uncle Stan closed the door behind us as he disappeared in the curtains. I stood on the welcome mat, staying quiet. ``I don't like this atmosphere, what happened?`` Kahlil asked.

``That's none of your concern. I need to talk to you, Dipper.`` Uncle Stan answered before I could. He came back out and waited for me.

``Ooookay... I'll just wait in here.`` Kahlil said, walking away from me and went to look around the gift shop area. I followed Uncle Stan into the living room.

.

\- Stanley's POV -

``You still tried anyway, and you see what happened? You waited too soon.`` I said, crossing my arms in disgust at my nephew.

Dipper stayed quiet, staring at the floor. ``You see what happens now?``

``... That... things changed? I mean, the things you said three days ago hurt me... and you know that.`` He said, avoiding looking at me.

``No, it's to teach you a lesson. And look at what happened, you delayed it. You might even fail on the next chance on which young lady you choose to date.`` I said.

``Do you even care?`` He looked up at me.

``I'll care if you follow my mark.`` I said. ``Besides, aren't you the one who suppose to know things around here? It seems like you don't. Looks like Uncle Ford never taught you nothing about respect.``

``Why do you have to ruin every moment?!`` He snapped, turning away and storming out of the living room_. I'm not ruining moments, I'm just telling you what's up, Dipper. I sighed, I'm slowly getting irritated at this boy. He never does what he is told. Maybe, I could take over and teach the boy some manners. Stanford never does that. He is always in that basement, studying crap in the jungle that is less important than this. At least he's still alive._

I turned around and stared at Kahlil, who made his way into the living room. ``I heard your little conversation...`` His eyes were weird, something that I never saw before. ``I didn't like it one bit. I know I'm not supposed to get involved, but I can't help it when I see my friend upset by a family member who... only supports them if they are acting the way you wanted him to be.``

I looked around, noticing it was black and white, _What is going on? _``Oh. Don't worry about that, it's nothing, really. I just thought the surroundings needed some... dull coloring, that's all.`` He said.

I looked over to the TV, seeing as it was still on, but the picture of the screen wasn't moving. It was like it was buffering forever. I looked back over to the teenager, keeping my distance. ``What do you want?``

``Oh. Um. I, I need to make this clear...`` He trailed off, looking down at the floor before looking back up to me. ``Can we not ruin lives? Like, really ruin lives? Before, you know. Something bad happens. I don't want to jump into family drama and stuff, but seeing how you treat your nephew like shit is no acceptance for me.`` He said, his tone was so cold to the bone, I got shivers.

``So, you want me to treat him like a person?`` I said, laughing afterward. ``Not after he-`` I got scared suddenly from this teen, his yellow eyes glowing more brighter than before.

``Yes. That is all I want.`` He said.

``W-w-what if I r-r-refuse?`` I said, sounding frightened. _What is going on? Who is this person? Why is he so scary all of a sudden? H-he's... he's just a kid! He can't do anything._

``I can't do anything? Hmph.`` He grunted.

I froze_, he can... read minds...?_

``If you refuse... things won't be good for you.`` He said, walking over to me. I couldn't move, I was too scared.

``Such as... making your life a living HELL.``

**End of Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**School.**

* * *

\- Dipper's POV -

Great... school starts in two days... it's Saturday and summer break is about to end. I will miss the sleep-ins and chill times, not like it really matters. We'll soon forget it once school materials fill our heads, as I heard it. Some still remember their summer break, lucky for them, _I guess they're failing school or something. _

Also, in these past few days, its been quite a strange experience. Uncle Stan is acting all nice all of a sudden, and I don't know why. Besides the reason he gave me, which was: "I apologize for the things I've done, Dipper." He also gave me an awkward hug.

I talked to Uncle Ford about this, but he said he has nothing to do with it. _That's even more confusing as it is. I would have known if he wanted to change his ways if he wanted to, something is making him do this. But why do I care? Solving mysteries is fun, especially when it's safe within your home. But... this case, maybe outside of the house. He may have been exposed to something, perhaps in the jungle?_

_But... I don't think he would of gone into the jungle or... just outside of the edges. That is the only possible situation that I can think of._

``Dipper! Snap out of it!`` I snapped out of my thoughts as I looked over to my sister. ``I asked you a question not long ago, and you go silent on me with your thoughts. Tell me, what's got you more interested than my question?`` She asked.

I looked ahead, noticing we were waiting in line. _Oh right, I also forgot, we're picking up our schedules, school books, etc. today. We were also waiting for our uncles to get in line behind us since... they are getting ready to transfer Mabel over to my school._

``DIPPER.``

``ACK sorry, sorry! What was your question?`` I asked, looking back at my sister. I nervously looked at her irritated expression.

``What's got you more interested than my question?`` She asked, crossing her arms.

``... I was thinking about Uncle Stan's behavior.`` I said.

``Oh. You're still thinking about that? Isn't it great that he's treating you like he's treating me?`` She asked, blinded by the false fact.

``Well, yeah... but still. It just doesn't add up.`` I said, looking over at the ground.

``Don't worry about it! Enjoy it for once.`` She said.

``Alright, I'll enjoy it for now.`` I said, letting out a sigh.

``Good. Also where is Uncle Stan and Uncle Ford?!`` Mabel whined, letting her arms go.

``Maybe they just wanted to wait until the line is not backed up?`` I said, giving a suggestion.

``That is so lazy!`` She said huffing.

I chuckled, looking ahead at the line. We soon entered the school, amazed by how many people were in, mainly for Mabel. I've seen it every time school starts up, _why would she be surprised? Is she eager to meet so many different people? Her personality is that type to do those things that I couldn't do in the past. I do hope she can make new friends here, I hate to see if she misses her old friends back in California. But... it doesn't seem like she does... or... how she talks about it though. At least she's happy, I'm happy._

``The line is clearing up so they should be here by now.`` Mabel said, crossing her arms once again.

``Well, since I know my way around the school, I'm going to get my schedule.`` I said, walking away from her.

``But... what about if our uncles ask where is your whereabouts?`` She asked. I turned to her, sighing.

``Tell them what I was doing. Besides, I got my own money to get the materials that I need on whatever schedule they give me.`` I said. She nodded. I turned and walked away, into the hallways of the school where the other future-students were going. _Do I need to be escorted to the mall for the school supplies? I bet since my sister is going along with me. And also, they were offering school books for today, and in the first week of school. If only they didn't cost... at least they're not expensive._

We were directed to either of the classrooms. They were labeled by the first letter of our last names, so I already knew I'm all the way down the hallway, almost last as it is. I followed the other students that had last names similar to my placement. I found my last name letter range as I got in line like the rest, lucky I was in front, so it didn't take long to get my schedule.

I exited the door and backed up against the wall. I looked at the others, watching them read their sheets. I looked both ways before peering down at the sheet. ``As always, a homeroom for every student...`` I mumbled quietly to myself. ``First period... AP English.`` I looked surprised. ``With... Mr. Hill. Hmph.`` I looked at the rest. ``Journalism II... APES... Calculus H. Economic H. and Digital Media... I feel disappointed...`` I mumbled to myself again, frowning. ``I see that I am seeing Mrs. Vernon again, that's sweet!``

I stepped from the wall and walked on the left side, where the right side of the hallway was a long line. I could see some parents with their kids. _Too scared to go by yourself? Ha. You'll get there. _

_So, what do I need... school books... with APES, Calculus H... I looked up and stared at the sign. I was at a T cross-way. So... getting the books is east? Okay._ I turned right and walked down the hallway, where it would lead to a library. A lot of staff members were working here as students were collecting their books. I gotta see what books do they have, I got a feeling that I need Economics for an odd reason...

I walked over to the book list as I nodded. _Yep, I need one. So it's three books... which means 15 dollars... At least it's still fair pricing...? _

I picked up the three books, the Calculus honors book being the heaviest. _I swear, I couldn't carry it out of the library, and I vowed I needed no help. _The other two books were light. I bet I will earn another book during class. I let out a sigh. I just need to head back to the lobby section, and we're good to go.

.

Oh, I forgot something. After all of this, I am picking up my new work schedule. I was approved to work with part-time hours, it's not like the Diner gets that busy anyway. I can't believe it! School is just around the corner, it seems so fast too quickly. I wish my summer break would last longer; every student wishes that. It's only my senior year, and then I'll be out of high school, until... I apply for a college, which I bet the school will make us do in the first quarter of the first semester_. So much pressure against us! Too much of it! I'll survive, it will not kill me to apply for one._

I bumped into someone on accident. _Crap! I didn't pay attention this time! Ugh, why do I distract myself with my thoughts? _I backed away and was about to apologize until it was someone familiar. ``Hey, Mason.``

``...It's just you, Kahlil.`` I sighed in relief.

Kahlil turned towards me. ``Are you alright there?``

``Everyone asks me this when I was walking through the hallway, of course, I am fine!`` I huffed, getting annoyed.

``Okay! Jesus... just trying to help.`` He said, looking away from me.

``Anyways, I apologize for bumping into you.`` I said.

``It's okay. I actually thought a 9th grader ran into me. Thought I would get the chance to tease them...`` He said, frowning.

``... Why?`` I asked as I stared at him with a disappointing look.

``I sometimes get bored.`` He said, staring back at me.

``You really are a trouble maker.`` I said, sighing.

``What's wrong with teasing?`` He asked, his stare turned into a glare.

``Well, don't tease with strangers, that person may think you're picking on them.`` I said. ``It'll be best with someone you know.``

``Yeah... I know.`` He said. I turned away from his glare, _knowing I made a wrong move. Was calling him a trouble maker wrong? I know he's not, I was only half-joking._

``Then why do it? Even if you're bored, why?`` I asked.

``Everyone's hates me remember? They can hate me more after this, and honestly, Mason, I don't give a shit about those 9th graders.`` He grunted, his tone was harsh.

``Good to know.`` I said, looking back at him. He was still glaring at me. Of course, glare at me as you would.

``Is that a problem?`` He asked.

``No. It's not. I know everyone hates you.`` I said. I didn't know that, which means I lied. Who cares at this point. ``And I know they are wary about you. But... it still doesn't mean you can treat them with aggression.`` I said.

``You don't understand, so don't try to make up a situation for it.`` He hissed.

I huffed, staring at the ground. I just want to go home so I can sleep my problems away. ``I'm sure we don't want this relationship to go downhill, right? So don't get on my bad side.`` I said, looking up at him to return the glare. Is this the logical move?

``Or what?`` He said, trying to push me.

.

``Um... Excuse me?`` I heard a voice behind Kahlil as he turned to it. I walked to the left a bit to see. I saw a girl who had blonde hair and was obviously panicking. ``Yes?`` I was the first to speak up.

``Uhh... didn't realize you would of respond quickly..`` She said, avoiding eye contact.

``If someone said something, that other person would turn their attention to that person, what you expected?`` Kahlil asked. I watched him slowly, annoyed at his attitude as it is.

``... To be ignored...`` She answered, acting shy.

``It didn't happen this time.`` I said. ``If it happened in the other times, then that's their fault for not paying attention to you.`` I added on. Soon at this point, I was struggling to hold these books. My arms was getting tired, but I tried not to show it.

``So, what did you need?`` I asked.

``Oh! Um... eh.. um.. this may be a stupid question to ask. I mean, you guys- ...`` She stopped herself from talking. I waited patiently for her to speak. _I feel sorry for her, trying to speak up to us... to strangers, she doesn't know._

``...Do you know a girl named Mabel?`` She asked.

Both of our heads snapped to her when she mentions my sister's name. ``... How you know my sister's name-`` I said, that was first came to my mind.

``Yes, we do know her. Do you need to see her?`` Kahlil asked, interrupting me. I looked over to him to give him a glare.

``Yes actually! I lost her when I was trying to find my... schedule.`` The girl said. ``She was going to show me where my schedule spot is but... she ran off to go speak to other people...``

``Of course.`` I mumbled to myself.

``We could show you where you can get your schedule.`` Kahlil said.

_What happened with teasing to people, Kahlil? You may assume she's a 9th grader, but you didn't do anything about it. Maybe you're just being a gentlemen... and I'm not. That makes sense._

``O-Oh. Thanks!`` She said, smiling faintly. But would I really go back there with these books?

``Your welcome. So, what's your full name?`` He said. _Why full-... ignore me. I'm stupid._

``Pacifica Northwest.`` Pacifica said, introducing herself. _Northwest... that name seems familiar... oh right, the wealthy family. They are full of Northwests, selfish people and don't need anything... but I'm confused, why is she here?_

``Follow me.`` He said, turning and walking past me. The blonde girl followed him, but took one glance at me. ``A-are you coming?``

``He can show you. He doesn't needs me.`` I said, walking in the opposite direction. I'm annoyed at him at the moment, I don't need to see him at this time.

I was resting on my books on a table that was outside of a classroom. No, I didn't follow them. I actually got lost on my own. I could leave school and go with my uncles. _Why did I feel jealous at the time? I shouldn't be, she was a stranger, now an acquaintance. Maybe I'm just jealous at his actions, how he dealt with the situation while I thought and question why she knew my sister. I second-guessed if she was after my sister for something, as in using her for some selfish benefit._

_Hey, she could have been faking that "shy" behavior. I do know that the wealthy family up there on that hill is selfish. But what I'm thinking? Assuming the things she may or may not do. I just don't trust her. _

``There you are you, little shit.`` I jumped at the voice, turning behind me to see Kahlil and Pacifica. ``L-little...?`` Pacifica said in shock.

``Why did you go after me?`` I said.

``We were going to the lobby where I assume Mabel, maybe would be there, but it happens we ran into you.`` He said. ``I believe you were heading your way there, right?``

``Yes...`` I turned away from them.

``You are heading in the right direction if you keep going straight after this left turn.`` He said.

``I know.`` I lied, staring at my books.

I heard them walk past me as I crushed my fists. I don't want to feel like this, now I just feel terrible. _Maybe if I didn't half assume Kahlil was a trouble maker, perhaps the tension between us would be gone. I also need to stop thinking about it, getting a possible date. That is not important right now, Dipper. And besides, it won't happen. It'll never work._

Several minutes passed as I didn't move from my spot. _I felt like, if I moved from my place, I would ruin things more then they already were. _I stood up and stretched out my limbs. _**I wish I would just... disappear. **_

I flinched when someone grabbed my books, only to realize it was Kahlil glaring at me. ``Your family is waiting for you.``

I nodded, following him to the destination. ``You didn't have-``

``Shut up.`` He interrupted me as I squeaked. ``I don't need to hear it.``

``Sorry...`` I said, frowning. I stared at the ground.

.

We arrived at the lobby as I was lectured at, mainly by Uncle Stan. I accept my punishment as we left the school. We got into the car, along with my books my friend gave to me. I was quiet for the entire ride as Mabel talked to my uncles, I never joined in their conversation. _I just wanted to sleep the problems away, everything that happened today._

I did just that. I set my books on the desk and just jumped in bed and went to sleep. It always helps me feel better, maybe I could spend the last two days sleeping in, even sleeping all day. _I am off for the next two days because of it. I don't need to do anything this weekend, I don't need to._

* * *

Unfortunately, I can't. I couldn't do that when my sister wanted me to meet her friend. In fact, she wanted me to go school shopping with her. _Oh more problems will fill into my head. I need the materials for school anyways, as long as it's quick I'm good. _

``I know you don't feel great, Dipper, but we need to be prepared for school on Monday.`` Mabel said. We were walking into town. ``I told Pacifica to wait for me in front of the mall, along with someone else.``

``Okay.`` I said, staring down at the ground.

``Cheer up, brother! Aren't you excited to meet new people? Make new friends?`` She said in a cheerful tone. ``I know I can't wait.``

``Not really. Those things are not necessary to me.`` I said.

``Come on! Do something for a change!`` She said, almost yelling.

``What if I don't want to?`` I said, looking up at her.

``Your not going to be healthy if you keep going down your path. I'm just trying to help you. You won't let me.`` She said frowning.

``I'll think about it.`` I said. I see her go from sadness to happiness in an instant.

``Thank you! Now, I got to introduce you to Pacifica properly.`` She said.

``Why properly?`` I said.

``Because I wasn't there!`` She huffed. ``I want to be with her when it happens.``

``Your so complicated.`` I said.

``I'm just trying to protect her.`` She said. ``I know you won't do anything~`` She winked at me.

I widen my eyes and glare at her. ``I'm not thinking about that!``

``Of course, you're not. You will eventually.`` She said.

I grunted, looking forward. We arrived at the mall after 30 minutes of almost getting lost. I swear Mabel doesn't know her way around the town yet. _I wonder how she found the mall out of luck. _As promised, she introduces her friend to me, knowing that I already know her name. I follow her way for a bit before seeing my friend approach, _I swear I wanted it to be a different person. _

We all entered into the mall as school supplies were on sale. Mabel and Pacifica were grateful for that, I didn't bother to pay attention to it. _I'll just get my things and leave._ Mabel decided to go with Pacifica, leaving me with Kahlil_. I swear, I wanted to go by myself, I guess she didn't want me to be lost. _I stayed quiet for the entire time, only nodding to what questions he had. I couldn't tell if he was irritated at my silence, but his tone was surely turning annoyed. I guess that's good.

``Can you please speak?`` We were in the notebook section, along with blinders and folders. I looked over to his question, giving him a face that I won't.

``You know it's awkward when I'm talking to a brick wall.`` Kahlil said, sounding irritated.

``I'm answering your questions.`` I said, accidentally speaking out loud. _I meant to say that in my head, oh great._

``Surely, but use your voice. I feel like your carrying this damn mood since yesterday.`` He said, turning to face me.

``Yes. Even before that.`` I said, continuing to look at the notebooks. I didn't bother to look at him.

``Why won't you tell me?`` He asked.

``I tell no one my problems, what makes you think I will tell you? It'll just make the situation worse.`` I said.

``You're making the situation worse.`` He said. I reached out to grab a green notebook, staring at its number of papers.

``Maybe I am.`` I said. ``Maybe I always have.``

``I don't like to see you like this.`` He said.

``Why? Why do you care for me?`` I finally looked up at him. ``You shouldn't be.``

``You're my friend, I am not going to stop caring for you. No matter what you think.`` He said, looking concern.

``I... I don't understand this. I thought you didn't, even after what happened yesterday.`` I said, gripping the green notebook tightly.

``I still do. Even if I'm in the moody of moods, I still care about you.`` He said.

I looked away when tears were appearing in my sight. _I still feel like I should avoid my friend for what I was feeling about yesterday, but I shouldn't... it's bad. It's stupid for acting like this... so why am I acting like this? _

``But I am still waiting for that... apology.`` Kahlil said.

``Sorry for calling you a trouble maker.`` I said, knowing what exactly what he wanted.

``I forgive you. Do you need to say anything else?`` He said. I hear him grabbing something off from the selves.

``I would be lying if I say I don't have anything to say.`` I said, wiping away my tears.

``Oh. Did I made you cry?`` He said.

``No. You didn't.`` I said. I don't know why I was crying.

``Oh no. Now I feel guilty for that.`` He said. I looked over to him as he "pretended" to look guilty.

``Honestly, I don't know the reason why I was tearing up.`` I said.

``Maybe it's what I said. You didn't expect me to say "I cared about you." So, that's what triggered it.`` He said, having three notebooks in his hands.

``Maybe...`` I said.

``Now, how many notebooks you need?`` He asked.

``Five in total.`` I said.

``Then let's get you six notebooks.`` He said.

``Why six, I said five. Wait. Why six?`` I said, confused.

``Seniors have six classes, two being lunch periods.`` Kahlil said, crossing his arms with his three notebooks.

``Wait. YOU'RE A SENIOR?!`` I said, looking surprised at him.

``Yes. I am. What did you expect me to be in? 10th? 11th?`` He asked.

``In 10th grade.`` I said, reaching out to grab two notebooks.

``Your so way off.`` He said, turning to the selves.

``So I'm guessing your 17?`` I asked.

``18.`` He said, correcting. I dropped the notebook down on the ground, looking back at him. ``Then why are you still here?``

``...I failed... my senior year, and I have to retake it with the same classes.`` He said.

``Oh... well that's terrible.`` I said, picking the notebook back up into my arms. _Okay, that's six notebooks. Still... why do I need one for Digital Media if it's going to be on computers? _I turned to the blinders and decided to get me one. _Unless... he's in the same class as me in Digital Media. _

.

``Uh... what classes do you have?`` I asked. We were walking out of the school supply area with bags, heading to where Mabel would be at.

``Some that are complex while others are simple. Let's just say they're all simple and easy to pass.`` He said. Not quite what I was asking, but okay. I heard some disgusting slurs from other people as they walk past us, I also caught them saying. "We don't need those type of couples mixing in with our current ones." _Excuse me, lady, we're just friends, nothing more than that... Is that possible?_

_No. Dipper, no. We're not going there. No. no, no, no, no. _I shook my head as I gave my friend confused looks. ``I'm okay.``

``Okay...`` Kahlil said, looking a bit sad.

I looked down, _wondering... is that even possible?_

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**School.**

* * *

\- Dipper's POV -

``Dipper! Get up! It's time for school!`` The voice of my sister poked in my head, signaling me to wake up.

_Oh, great... I forgot the early times of getting up in the mornings every single day. This will be hard to adapt to._

Well, the day has come to take away all of our freedom. School. Hell, some students call it as it educates us once again. Our parents would be happy once again since they get the house to themselves, making me wonder if my uncles feel that way. I feel like I had enough education for once, but I don't think my sister cares. All she cares about is making new friends. _Maybe... I could try it too._

We both got out of our beds and got ready. While I changed in the bathroom, getting myself cleaned and awakened a bit, Mabel took our room and changed in it. I left the bathroom so she could do her business as well. Once we were done, we hurried down to eat breakfast.

``I can't wait to meet some new friends! Don't you agree- ACK.`` Mabel began to choke on her breakfast.

I sighed, ``Don't eat when you are speaking, Mabel.``

She fixed herself as she nodded. ``I know, I'm just excited! Aren't you too?`` She asked me. I looked up from my cereal bowl to my sister. I shrugged, looking off to the side. ``I don't know. Should I try to? I could attempt it again if no one bothers me this time.``

``They shouldn't. Make friends, do whatever because the only friend that you made is that jungle boy.`` Mabel said.

``Oh, Kahlil is a Jungle boy now?`` I said, staring at her.

``Yes! He lives in the jungle, apparently!`` She said.

``Who lives in a jungle?`` Uncle Stan walked in, all ready to take us to school.

``Some old dude. We saw him cover in jungle vines one day in an alleyway!`` Mabel said. Wow, nice lie, Mabel!

``Well. I hope you don't come in terms with him. Anyways, are you guys ready? You're going to be late on your first day.`` He said, walking towards the closed gift shop.

``We're coming!`` Mabel called out. ``Let's hurry, Dipper!`` She said as I nodded.

After we were done, we exited the shack and hopped in Uncle Stan's car and buckled up, driving off to the high school. I let out a yawn as I stretch out once more in the back seat. I turned over to my sister, who was smiling brightly like a sun. I smiled faintly and looked out the window. _It'll be hard adapting to these times once again._ Soon we were dropped off as we said our temporary goodbyes to him, only if I could share the same wave as Mabel did from him. I let it go as I walked with her to the school's front doors.

``Too bad we got different classes until tomorrow.`` She whined as we entered through the doors.

``Yeah...`` I said, chuckling at her statement.

``Well. Make a lot of friends and tell me all about it when we get out of school.`` Mabel said, turning towards me. I turned towards her, nodding. ``Do not be a lonely bird.``

I chuckled. ``I won't, Mabel.``

``Alright, see you after school, bro-bro!`` She said, turning away from me and headed to her classes.

``See you too!`` I called out. _Does she know her way around the school? She better not complain to me afterward if she got lost a couple of times. It's her fault that she didn't ask for any help._ I let out a quiet chuckle. _Her face would be funny if she overreacted about it. _I turned forward and walked down to my homeroom number. _It'll be hilarious._

_._

_Oh. I'm not quite sure if this is the same for everyone, but we have homeroom periods for the first three days of the first week. I have no idea why they do it like that. Perhaps if the newer students get lost on their way? _I shrugged, sitting in my homeroom period. This block only lasts 15 minutes, though, so we don't do anything meaningful here. Some teens sleep while others make friends or talk to those who knew each other from last year. Soon I was getting tired by every minute. I kept my eyes open until the bell rang.

Soon we were up on our feet, moving to our first period.

_Hmm... AP English... _I stared down at my schedule, eyeing the room number. I looked up and searched for the room. I found it and I entered the room. Watching those fresh students wander around and asking for help is making me nostalgic. _Oh, I remember those days... getting lost as a freshman... Jesus, I love how time flies past us like it's nothing. But we made some experiences and challenges on the way to getting here. And I think I can finally be set free once I'm out of this mess._

Soon class started, off with something easy. The teacher, Mr. Hill, introduced himself and presented his basic info on a PowerPoint. And Already, he wants to write a mini-essay and read to the entire class. I can already see some students shaking slightly in their seats. It'll be easy, but half of us or most of us have to finish next time. We only had 25 minutes left in this period due to homeroom, so we were told to just write our introduction to ourselves as a whole.

I tilted my head in curiosity. _Do I really know myself?_

Before long, the first block was over. We were told that "If you guys didn't finish your one-page essay, you might finish it at home! That will be your only homework today! Make sure to not forget it at home! You will be presenting next class!" I nodded as I head out with my binder. On to second period, Journalism II.

_You know, Mr. Hill wasn't that bad. He seems like a decent teacher, like the rest I had. With some correctable senses and logical terms. Although he is strict or appears to be, I'm sure he can lift his wall and welcome us once he gets used to us._

I headed down to the same classroom as last year with the same teacher as before, Mrs. Vernon. I am fortunate to have the same teacher, with the same respect to one another, I'm sure we could hold up our friendship. Once I entered the classroom, she was surprised to see me and asked if I had her class for Journalism II. I nodded as she gasped in shock. She was actually happy to see a good student again in her class. We gave a short conversation before I headed to my seat, I am glad that I'm back in the same classroom.

Today's worksheet was a simple and easy one as well, just a "Get to know me" paper. I guess Mrs. Vernon didn't want to be complicated with it. I did give her an idea like that before, but she didn't go with it. _Glad she didn't because I don't remember what I mention-_ _Oh yes! The report about knowing the necessary information and stuff about a case of a criminal... yeah... I'm glad she didn't go with that now._

Soon came lunch, and I rushed down there after saying goodbye to Mrs. Vernon. I didn't know why I was rushing, maybe it's because I want to hang out in the library once I was done eating. I arrived at the cafeteria as I went to get my lunch and sit down at one of the lunch tables.

I watched the students walk past me and over to where a group was forming at the entrance. _Oh no, are they surrounding a freshman... Jesus, I feel bad for those freshmen, being picked on by higher grades than they are. _I decided to finish my lunch up and headed over as other students were too.

``I don't have any lunch money! Leave me alone!`` The voice of the freshman said. It was a male voice, so I assume the group of students were male as well. I could see he was trying to act tough, defending his place.

``Come on! How come you brought that lunch bag? You got to have something on you.`` One of the guys said.

``I don't! My mom fixed this for me!`` The freshman said.

``Then let's have that instead.`` I saw one of the henchmen grab the bag out of the freshman's hand. _Oh no, stealing someone's lunch? That's going too far!_

``Hey! Give me that back!`` The freshman said before getting shove down to the floor. He coughed a bit before looking up to give another attempt. ``G-Give me... my.. l-lunch... b-bag.`` He was struggling to breathe now.

``Hey!`` I called out, stepping into the scene. I saw one of them had their mouth open to speak, lucky I interrupted him. They all turn their gaze on me, giving me disgusting looks until one of them recognized me.

``Why of all people you? Huh, Mason? You're usually the watcher. Don't do anything, just like these guys.`` The amber haired dude said.

``When I see crap like this, I will step in and stop it.`` I said. Mostly it's a lie... because it's been happening to me too.

``Oh, playing the hero, I see? I get it.`` He said as he told one of his henchmen to give the boy back his lunch bag. ``I'll let you win this time, Mason. But if I ever see you in my way next time, it won't be pretty.`` He warns me before walking off with his group. _Those are the coward bullies who just gives off threats and try to scare you. What of a bunch of losers._

_._

I turned to the freshman as he looked okay, sitting on the dirty floor. ``T-thank you. No one ever stood up for me.`` He said, getting up by himself. Ah, I should have helped him.

``They should, problems like these should get solved.`` I said.

``Yeah... I really don't want to find myself up in this mess again.`` He said, laughing nervously.

``I guess it's tough on your first day of this school then.`` I said. ``Also, your welcome.`` I quickly said.

``Oh, it's not my first day to this school. I'm a sophomore, by the way if you didn't know.`` He said.

I slowly flushed. ``Oh, sorry! I kind of thought you were a freshman... my bad!``

``It's alright! No worries! By the way, I'm Lee Williams.`` He said. I looked at the ginger kid in surprise. _He's introducing himself to me... should I do the same?_

``...Mine's Mason Pines.`` I introduced myself.

``Nice! Oh right! I have to eat my food before lunch is over, I hope it's not ruined!`` Lee said, looking panicked.

I began to back away from him, letting him have some space. ``Oh, then I should leave you be-``

``Hey, do you want to chat for a bit?`` He asked. I paused in my steps, surprised at his offer. ``Really?`` I said.

``Yeah. You seem like a nice person to be with unless you don't want that, then it's okay.`` He said.

``No, no. I guess... I can stay for a bit.`` I said. He smiled as he led the way. We sat at a table as we started up a conversation. At every sentence he spoke, he would apologize. I felt guilty for the way he acted, I thought he usually is like this, so I was fine with it. I didn't mind his persona at all. We spoke a few about ourselves before the bell interrupted us. We parted our ways and went to our last class.

_Did... I make a friend? Well, I'm not quite sure if we are friends... I could see in a couple of days if we want to be friends. It's always a test with me when I see if that person wants to be my friend._ I sighed, heading to AP Environmental Science, or for short, APES. After I entered in, I sat right next to the window, getting my things out, preparing for anything that could happen. Soon class started, and I was watching the teacher introduce himself. Mr. Owens. Well... before two students came in and interrupted his speech. They were told to quickly sit down and listened in. They end up picking the seats right next to me.

I sighed and shook my head before continuing to listen to Mr. Owens.

Each of us was given a syllabus to take home to our parents, uncles in my case. After that, we would go over what we will need and what will be happening in this class. It soon got tiresome as I looked over at the clock, wondering if time could hurry up a bit. ``Hey.`` A voice whispered to me. I looked over to my right side, staring at the two late students. ``..Yes?`` I answered back in a whisper.

They were surprised a bit before opening their mouth. ``You seem strange.`` I blinked at the male student comment. I slowly looked back at the teacher. _How in what part I seem strange? I don't understand that statement... _I saw a student raise their hand up as Mr. Owens answered them.

``Are you always alone...?`` The same male voice whispered to me. I looked at him, nodding. ``Yes... is there something wrong with that?`` I asked. _I'm alone and strange, what else you can comment about me?_

``Nothing, nothing at all. You just... it seems you need more people to talk to. You know, not be alone all the time.`` He said.

``...Yeah...`` I slowly said, staring at him. Are they trying to be my friend? They're doing a weird way of doing it. `` Do you... want to...`` I trailed off, stopping myself.

``Sure. If "friends" is your word. It just seems like you need one.`` He said.

``I guess. I don't mind.`` I said. _I do mind... and like before, it's a test if you want to be my friend or not. I am still confused about the part where they called me strange... do I look odd to people?_

``Tom Ryan.`` Tom said. ``That's my name.``

``Don't forget, Jade Taylor.`` The female student said. _Taylor...? Where did I hear that last name from. Oh! Gregg Taylor! She must be his daughter... oh... that what they were talking about before. Oh... oh... no._

``I am Mason Pines.`` I said, forgetting to give my name. _Stop forgetting already! Jesus, I distract myself with my brain; sometimes, I need to turn my mind off for a minute. _The two students seemed like good people, surprisingly decent, not acting like those seniors who goof around. _Oh, I forgot. This class was an all-senior one, so we were in the same grade._ After Mr. Owens stopped talking, I guess the class's chance was to speak to one another. I did the same with Tom and Jade. We got to know a little about one another, then onto topics that I didn't know. I tried to join in, but in the end, I stayed quiet.

I stepped out of the school's door, breathing in the fresh air of afterschool. _Finally, I'm out of the building and into the wilderness. I only have one homework, and that's from AP English class, although I'm almost done with it... so It'll be easy to complete. So far, for my day, it was good. I stopped a group of bullies and met three people in the process. So far, I think it's going great, let's see if it stays this way later in the week._

I halted at the end of the stairs as I looked up, waiting for my sister. I saw her walking out with two people. _She probably made friends already to her liking. That's nice. _She soon spotted me as she said goodbye to her friends before running down to me. ``Oooo! My day was fantastic! What about yours?`` She asked.

``Well... such a heroic person I rarely am... I stopped a group of bullies and met three possible friends. Today was great for me, by the way.`` I said, smiling.

``Really?!`` Mabel said, looking shocked. ``I never thought you had it in you. I thought you would of been a coward.`` We begin to walk away from school as I glared at her. ``Hey!``

``I'm just kidding with you! Of course, you stopped a group of bullies! I'm proud of you. Now, those "three possible friends"? Are you not sure you're going to be friends with them?`` She asked, crossing her arms.

``Yeah... I'm not quite sure... I mean, they wasted their time just to come to talk to me. That was nice of them to do that for me.`` I said, looking down at the sidewalk.

``At least, you found someone to talk to besides, Kahlil.`` She said.

``Okay. What's wrong with him now? I feel like you have something against him.`` I said, glaring up at her.

``I'm just saying, make more friends instead of Kahlil!`` She said, looking away from me.

``...What you mean by that?`` I asked. ``I mean, I know you want me to make friends besides having Kahlil as my only friend... well... I forgot about Gideon but... we rarely see each other so... I wouldn't count that.`` I said.

``You know...- Yeah. I meant by that. It's good to have more friends instead of one.`` She said.

``I guess you're right.`` I looked away from her, easing my glare into a calm expression.

``Now tell me. WHY DO WE HAVE HOMEWORK ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL?!`` Mabel shouted, making me jump.

``Don't worry, you're not the only one who has homework, although mine was simple so yeah.`` I chuckled.

``How simple?! I got Algebra 2 homework!`` She said, glaring at me. I looked at her expression. ``A one-page essay about yourself and three syllabi. I'm almost done with the one page, so... I'll be free!`` I smiled.

``Lucky! I have to recap my skills from Algebra 1 and Geometry to handle Algebra 2!`` She said huffing. ``I don't even remember any of that stuff!``

``Looks like I'm lucky on the math side.`` I said.

``What? You're not taking Algebra 2?`` She asked, looking at me.

``Nope. I'm taking Calculus Honors. I took Pre-Calculus last year.`` I said, feeling proud.

``Wow... if I ever get into an advanced class, I'm asking for your help.`` She said.

``Alright. I'd be glad to help!`` I chirped.

We arrived home as both of our uncles greeted us. Before we went to do anything fun, we decided to do our homework first, just so we can get that out of the way. I got Uncle Ford to sign my syllabuses, so I won't forget about them for the next two days. I then finished my one-page essay and went to help my sister with her homework.

After about... 2 to 3 hours, we were done, chilling on our beds, probably drifting off to sleep. _Or so I thought to Mabel when she had my phone in her hands! I know she stole my phone the other night and it was not fun! _I sighed. ``What's your password?`` Mabel asked.

``Why should I tell you?`` I said, glaring at her in annoyance.

``Why not? I'm your sister, I should know!`` She said, sitting up. She gives me the glare back at me.

``No, you don't! You just want to be nosey!`` I said, crossing my arms.

``Just tell me! So I will leave you alone!`` She said, whining loudly. _Oh god... _

``FINE. Give me my phone,`` I said, making up my mind. I held out my hand.

``You should tell-``

``GIVE. Me my phone Mabel.`` I said, almost snapping. She put it in my hands in a flash. I unlock my phone before handing it back to her. ``Thank you! Now I see what you're hiding from me!`` She said, chuckling evilly.

I quietly chuckled, looking down at my bedsheets_. I hate how some people know me... it's not my fault we were placed in the same grade. They usually call me the loner boy or the quiet boy, they don't pick on me at all, only make comments as I walk by. I really hate it, but I pay no attention to them._

_What I did hate during my high school year is how there was a popular kid. People were just talking about him crazy, and I hate it all. But wishing someone's death is not what I should think of. _

``DIPPER.`` I jumped at the call of my name as I looked over to my sister.

``WHO IS THIS?!`` She shoves my phone in my face as I snatch it from her hands. ``DO NOT MAKE ME GO BLIND.`` I shouted, looking over at the screen, only to see my friend's chatbox open.

``Who's "Creepyboi"? And why is "boy" spell like that?`` She asks me, now sitting on my bed.

``That's Kahlil, I nicknamed him that on my phone since... he started with a flirt text... I believe...`` I said, trailing off a bit.

``Ooooo looks like someone's hitting on you.`` She said. I glared at her.

``What makes you think he's hitting on me?`` I said.

``It just looks like it. It also looks like he's playing with you.`` She said, making a smug look on her face.

``Don't just assume... you know it will take me a while to love someone again.`` I said.

``I know.`` She said.

``So why assume that? Isn't that wrong?`` I asked.

``No. It's not. It's not at all.`` She said, looking at my glare. ``Love is love, like whoever you want. I won't mind, not quite sure for our uncles, but if they judge, I'll beat them up for you!``

I let out a laugh. ``I doubt you can beat both of them up.``

``I can! I could do it right now!`` She said huffing.

``Sure. Sure, sister.`` I said, relaxing my facial expression once more. ``To be honest, I don't think I will end up liking a boy. It's impossible for me, anyway.``

``Nothing is impossible!`` Mabel said.

``Well, for me, it is.``

* * *

It was the next day. The conversation with my sister about liking the same gender was in my head once more. _It's an unnecessary thought for me, I won't end up like that. For now, I must focus on school, after homeroom, Calculus was next on my list._ Once all the students settle down in the classroom, we began right away. It wasn't really a surprise to me, unlike the other students. Almost every math class starts off right away. No introduction, no nothing. Also, this period's teacher is a bit strict and can be rude in all ways... since they just yelled at the students who complained... better wanna keep my best behavior.

Economic Class was alright, everything was the same thing as yesterday.

Soon Digital Media came as I hurried my way down to the classroom. _I'm not quite sure what I'll be learning, but if I were to pick a guess... probably has to do with the internet software or just the internet media in general? _I think I'm way off with this one. I entered and saw it was a computer room, _interesting... _I quickly took my seat in the first row of computers on the left side. The desk of computers was cut in the middle where students and the teacher walked through. I sat down and sat my binder on the left desk of me where there was no one there. I looked over to the rest of the classroom, seeing unfamiliar faces. I sighed. _Mabel told me I would be meeting her in one of the classes that I had, did she lie, or did she just misread our schedule sheets? That could be a possibility._

I sighed, looking back at my computer. _We can survive without each other, I'm sure of it. _

``Hey, bro-bro! Told ya, we would see each other!`` I turned to my right to see my sister sitting down in the seat next to me.

``Oh. So I was totally wrong.`` I said.

``Sorry it took so long, my last class is way far away from this classroom.`` She said frowning.

``It's alright. It can be like that sometimes. Trust me, I had those issues before last year.`` I said.

``Oh. Do they do that to these students on purpose?`` She asked, putting her bag down on the floor.

``They just put you in random classes that have your required courses. They don't care about the distance.`` A familiar voice appears on my left. I turned my head to Kahlil, sitting down.

``Oh. Hi there, I didn't realize we're sharing the same class.`` I said.

``Of course. It's a bit surprising...`` He said, sounding a bit disappointed.

``I think he just doesn't want to see us.`` Mabel said, letting out a small chuckle.

``That's not it, Mabel.`` He said, raising his voice.

``Well, glad to see your alright then.`` I interrupted the post-argument. ``Like what he said, they don't care about you. All they care about is the education that will shove in our brains.`` I said, returning the conversation.

``You seem to be against it...`` Kahlil said, moving my binder out of the way. I grabbed it and hugged it to myself in embarrassment. _Whoops_.

``Yeah. I don't really mind the teachings, all I care about is the friends.`` My sister said, smiling.

``Then how did you survive High school?!`` I said, looking surprised at her.

``Ignore the problems and do what you do. Nobody can't stop you, and they can't either!`` She said. ``Haters will be haters.``

I heard my friend chuckle at her response as I turned to my computer in front of me. _I wish it was like that for me, I want that for my entire life in school in general. _I sighed, hearing the door close. It looks like class was about to start.

The teacher took role and began the class with introductions. I didn't join in the conversations that my sister and my friend had, I didn't at all. I focus on the sheet and just thought about what will happen next.

And soon, I was out the door. I rushed out so I can get out of there. _Nothing in there bothered me, It's just that... I've always been alone, and adapting to these changes is hard. I don't think they even notice anyway, besides the fact that I lied to their faces. I know it's wrong, but they didn't pay attention anyway._

_I just want this day to end. I can get yelled at later._

I walked down the hallways, hearing my name called by a voice I hate hearing. I halted and looked over to see four guys approaching me. I grunted, being on guard.

``Mason! It's been a while!`` The tall dude said.

``It's been almost three months.`` I said.

``That's a long while! Don't be a smartass with me already!`` He grunted in annoyance.

``And how many times I was called "smartass" by you? A thousand already?`` I said.

``I just want to see how our p- friend is doing!`` He said, fixing his behavior. I know what you were going to say. I am your prey to your foolish actions.

``Can I ask just one question?`` He asked.

``I'm doing good.`` I said, holding my binder close.

``Good. You'll need it for the rest of the year!`` He said, letting out a laugh as his friends join in. I turned and walked away from them, grumbling to myself. _This year will just be the same as last year._

_Don't let it get to you, Dipper._

**End of Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**Now, that we are all caught up.**

**The chapters are remade as my grammar in them were helped by my mom.**

**So, I recommend reading the newly updated chapters before you continued in Chapter 13.**

**And I already missed the uploading schedule, oh well.**

* * *

**Simple and Plain.**

* * *

\- Dipper's POV -

_It seems like my past school days were are okay._ They are beginning to start up lessons from time to time, learning more articles and passages. _Calculus may be complicated... but knowing this, I was will get through it, as long as I didn't mess up anything._ As so far today, I got yelled at again by my sister for rushing out in Digital Media class.

``Do not run out when we were talking about interesting topics!`` Mabel said. We were in Uncle Stan's car as Uncle Ford was driving this time.

``Well, I am sorry. I forget sometimes.`` I said, lying obviously. _I don't want to wait and miss lunch or get caught in something else I don't want to be in. Besides, you guys take so long, like you two are interested in one another._

``I don't believe your words!`` She said, glaring at me. I sighed, getting irritated at this. ``Next time, do not run out! You are really hurting our feelings.`` She said.

``Yeah, I won't.`` I said. Not a promise, Mabel. _I may just make up another lie to get out of this situation... wait, why am I avoiding them in the first place? I have no idea why I'm like this._

``We're here, Dipper.`` Uncle Ford said. I looked out and saw Greasy Diner, I jumped and put my binder down next to me and grabbed my work bag. ``I'll put your binder in your room.`` My sister said.

``Thank you.`` I said before exiting out of the car.

``And HAVE A GOOD DAY!`` She called out. I chuckled and looked back at her annoyed facial expression.

``I will, Mabel.`` I said before walking away and into the building.

I put on my job uniform and went out, only to notice Mr. Bossy was here. Great, now I have to deal with his crap today. An hour into work and he was already being a pain. He doesn't trust me around the register and thinks I will steal money. I'm smart enough not to do that, old man. I sighed, staring down at the counter.

``Hey, Mason. How's school going along for you?`` I turned to the voice, Chris was standing next to me with a smug look. What is he planning to do?

``Good so far, why?`` I asked.

``Oh. I heard some kids say it was hell. You don't seem to agree. Are you on the school's side?`` He asked.

``No... I am not... what do you want, Chris?`` I said, staring at him with a firm look.

``Jesus, your no fun to tease about.``

``CHRIS GET BACK TO YOUR STATION!`` I heard Mr. Waters explode as Chris jumped 12 feet into the air before rushing back over to his station. I chuckled, turning back to my place. _Serves him right._

* * *

Soon, the day was over, and it was the weekend. The weekend always makes me feel refreshed and free, but we only have two days at that, unless we have a school holiday, which will grant our freedom for more than two days. It was a delightful afternoon, sitting in the dining room in front of my lunch. It was peaceful until my sister entered the room and decided to discuss a topic that I wished she never brought up.

``Hey! I got to tell you something, Dipper!`` Mabel said, sitting down in one of the seats in front of me.

I stared up at her, waiting patiently. ``What is it?``

``You know how it's our birthday on August 31st?`` She asked, giving me a smug look.

``Yes... I know our birthday is arriving around the corner.`` I said. _What is she thinking now? I hope it's not bad._

``Well... there is a party on that day, and I was wondering if you would like to come?`` She asked. I stared at her with a glare.

``No, thank you.`` I said.

``Why?!`` She whined, frowning at me.

``Because I don't like parties.`` I said.

``But... I will be lonely, though...`` She said, pouting at this point.

``You'll be fine. You were before when you went to that fashion party.`` I said, finishing my meal.

``But, I want you to go this time!`` She said.

``I'm not going to a fashion party, Mabel.`` I said, glaring at her.

``It's not a fashion party this time! I promise it's mostly a typical party, maybe you can try at least?`` She asked, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

``No.`` I said, staring at her. ``That is my final answer.``

``Why are you so complicated? I'm trying to help you move on in your life.`` She said, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

``... Well. Wait, are you still trying to get me a date?`` I asked, staring at her with a stern look.

``Yes. I don't want you to be alone.`` She said.

``... You seriously don't give up. I'm impressed.`` I said. But like before, nothing will work. ``... I don't want to find one too early... and I still think it's not going to work. But... if it'll make you happy, then I'll go.`` I said, changing my mind.

``REALLY?!`` Mabel exploded as I jumped a few feet from my chair.

``Yes, I will.`` I said, recollecting myself.

``YAY! THANK YOU.`` She said before rushing out of the dining room. I chuckled a bit before picking up my plate. _I changed my mind because I could try something different for once. But I bet this party is held at a luxurious place... and everyone would just judge me for it. What would I wear? How would I act?_

_It's all unknown to me, but I bet my sister can help me with that. Maybe I could ask her out of curiosity, seeing what world I'm heading in._

I put my dish in the sink and cleaned it before getting stopped by Uncle Stan. I looked at him when he peeked out of the arch of the living room. ``You're going to a party?`` He asked.

``I guess. I know it's not me, but I wanted to try out how it is.`` I said.

He chuckled, exiting the room, and walked over to me. ``Make sure you pick the right choice.`` He winked at me.

``Why?`` I asked.

``Just make sure you won't come home, drenched in party juice.`` He said, walking past me.

``Is that what happened to you?`` I asked, getting curious at his failed attempt at getting a date.

``Me and your uncle.`` He said before heading to the bathroom. Once he was out of sight, I chuckled to myself. _Oh, that sucks, I'll make sure it will not happen to me. _I headed upstairs and into my room, where I saw Mabel standing in the middle of the room, looking at different clothing material.

``Wait. Wait...`` I said before she looked at me.

``Would you instead buy your own clothes or make me make yours?`` She asked.

``...Yeah... about that... What would I wear to a rich party?`` I asked.

``How you- Fancy clothes... I know they have some at the Jungle Mall, and I don't even know how to make fancy clothes.`` She said, looking back at the clothing material.

``I thought that dress you prepared for that fashion party was lavish. It looked really nice.`` I said, walking over to my bed to sit on it.

``That what everyone said at that party. I didn't mean to look fancy.`` She said, carrying her art supply over to her bed. ``But I guess I won the fashion selection of that party.``

``That's good, at least.`` I said.

``So. Do you want to buy your own?`` She asked.

``Yeah, since you said you can't make fancy clothes. I wonder how much they cost.`` I said.

``A lot. Some clothing cost like $100 or $200... depending on the company who sells them.`` She said. ``A few even go up to a million, which is confusing.`` She sat down on her bed, sorting her art supplies around.

``Jesus... that's a lot.`` I said, widening in my eyes in shock. ``Let's see if they don't cost that much to this place.``

``Yeah. I'll make my own dress. I'm an expert at it.`` She said.

``I can see already.`` I said, looking over and out of the triangle window. I wonder why it is so hard to achieve in the first place. _You know, asking someone who you like, and then getting thrown out in the mix again to search for another one. I have no idea why I am thinking this way when I know it's never going to work... unless I try hard enough. Sometimes I wonder, why it's so important to Mabel?_

* * *

\- Mabel's POV -

I should have asked Pacifica about it before the weekend hit, but then again, I only found out about it late night on Friday. _No matter, it's Tuesday, and I can always ask her today. I wonder what this party is about unless it's normal for the rich people to host parties like this. _

My brother and I got up and got ready for school. We said goodbye to our uncle and headed into the building before we departed. I told him I would ask her since I didn't ask her yet. He gave me a glare and huffed as he walked away_, I think Dipper's disappointed in me, or he's thinking he doesn't have to go if she says no. Well, I think you're wrong, Dipper. She will say yes, and I know it. _

I turned and walked to my class, excited to speak to Pacifica.

3rd period came as I sat where I always sit in, in the middle of the classroom. There was a chair on a large table in front of the rectangular art table. There was also a cup holder, a stapler, some stinky notes, and a water bottle next to it. _Are we sketching this? I assume we are._ I took my seat and waited for my friend to come, also the instructions for today.

Almost all students came as only one was absent today, I looked over to Pacifica who was getting out her art supplies, ready for anything to come out at her. I smiled and looked back at the teacher. Our assignment was to sketch the items in front of us. Then we were to use the given pencils to shade in. _Where would the shadows and the light be? Well, it was our choice to pick where the sun would be coming from._

I sighed, looking over at Pacifica's drawing. ``Don't be nosey.`` She said, staring at me.

``I'm just seeing what you have.`` I said. ``I know what to do.``

``Then, can I be nosey then?`` She asked.

``Sure. It's not like it's a test or something.`` I said, moving my paper a bit closer for her see.

``Oh, wow! That is better than mine.`` She said, looking back at her drawing. She then frowned.

``Don't worry, you'll get better at it.`` I said, smiling.

``I know I will.`` She said. We fell back into our silence again, sketching the items in front of us. I let out a sigh and sat up.

``Can I ask you something, Pacifica?`` I said, looking back over to her. Pacifica looked up and stared at me, nodding.

``What is that party tomorrow about?`` I asked.

``Oh, no. It's a young adult and an adult's party. Of course, I am allowed since... I am apart of it. That reminds me..`` She looked down at her drawing. ``I am permitted to hand out three tickets to people that I am friends of. My parents think that I made everyone a friend here... since you know, I'm rich. But one unfortunate side of that. They have to be 18 or older to go.`` She said.

``Oh... does... turning 18 on that day count?`` I asked. She slowly turned to me, widened her eyes.

``You're birthday is tomorrow?!`` She said.

``Yes. Isn't it exciting?`` I said, giving a wide smile.

``Oh, definitely! You're definitely invited.`` She said in an instant.

``Along with my brother?`` I asked.

``...YOU HAVE A TWIN?`` She accidentally raised her voice, which caused some students to look at us. We sat in silence until some of those eyes looked away and continued their work. I turned back at her and nodded. ``My brother and I are twins, so we have the same birthday.``

``Oh, such a rare sight to see! To hear actually, so of course. You both can come.`` She said. I was so excited to hear that my brother and I could come to the party. _Beat that, Dipper! I told you I was right. Not really, but still! _``Thank you.`` I chirped.

``No problem!`` She smiled, going back to her drawing.

``..So... who's the third- the third ticket?`` I asked, which I heard her pencil drop. I looked over at her with a concerned look.

``M-...M-My crush..`` She mumbled quietly. I widened my eyes, feeling proud of her. I should discuss this somewhere, but I can't wait. The teacher got everyone's attention as it was 10 minutes left.

``Perfect. Oh, wait... that's not perfect.`` I said.

``What's not perfect?`` She asked.

``I thought... you were a senior like me... and seniors have full lunch periods... I was hoping to discuss the crush with you during lunch, but...`` I trailed off, packing up my things into my bag.

``Oh. That's depressing. I was hoping too. Maybe after school?`` She asked.

I looked over, nodding. ``Sure! Sounds like a perfect time.``

``Great.`` Pacifica smiled.

.

_I wish Dipper had the same periods as I did so that I can shove it in his face during lunch. Oh well, _lunch period is already over, and I was waiting for Pacifica at the school's entrance, looking through the crowd. I saw my brother but didn't go to him. I'm sure he saw me looking at him, _I don't know._

``Sorry! I was late.`` I looked over at my friend's voice.

``It's alright. So... about that, crush.`` I asked Pacifica.

``Yeah.. u-uh... I asked him out.`` She said as we were walking down the stairs to the ground.

``Oh my god! You didn't even need my help! Oh, I am so proud of you!`` I said as I hugged her.

``You were going to help me?`` She asked as I let go of her.

``Yes, but it seems you don't need me.`` I said.

``... Well... the speaking part was hard... trying to say what you wanted to say. It was all so frustrating! You could easily say it in your mind, but out here... it's hard.`` Pacifica said, frowning.

``That's just your feelings getting in the way. It'll be like that, sometimes.`` I said. ``So. Did he accept it? Infact, I never asked who this "guy" we were talking about was.`` We were approaching where my brother was as I see him watching us. ``And Hello, Dipper.`` I waved to him.

Dipper flinched at my actions as he waved back. Pacifica chuckled at his reaction as we soon formed a small group. ``Didn't realize you noticed me watching you.``

``Of course, bro-bro! I saw you come out of the entrance, anyways.`` I said.

``Sneaky.`` He huffed, looking away.

I looked over to my friend, who is giggling at our conversation. ``So... Who is your crush?`` I asked again.

``Oh! Um... well... for one thing, I don't remember his name. Two, I should have written it down somewhere... and three, he's so gorgeous! I'm sorry, am I being a bother?`` She said as she was going redder in her embarrassment.

I chuckled silently to myself. ``Not at all! Not at all, my dear friend. But I have to ask.`` I crossed my arms and tilted my head to the side. ``You forgot his name?``

``Yes... embarrassing, right? That's the stupid part. Everything else is fine, I just don't know how I forgot!`` Pacifica said, freaking out. ``Maybe it's because we met a week ago and barely got to see each other because of the school times and everything messing with my head.`` She said, letting out a sigh. ``I'm sorry, it's my first time at a public school, everything is so confusing...``

``First time...? Where were you before?`` Dipper asked. I felt sorry for my friend's confusion with this school, _but... if we were to ask that, wouldn't she be homeschool, Dipper? _

``I was home school. So going to an actual school with many students alike my age is difficult for me to adapt.`` She answered.

``It looks like you already adjusted just fine.`` My brother said.

``... I don't understand. I did tell you I had trouble navigating every single hallway.`` She said, looking confused at him.

``You're growing into a typical favorite person. I have seen it, and without knowing it, I hate those ideals.`` He said.

``That is true. Everyone thinks they know you, Pacifica.`` I said, agreeing with my brother.

``That is true... I wish they know me for who I'm really am!`` She said.

``Maybe give it time? I know they're all money thirsty at first, but maybe... they'll change?`` I said nervously. _I'm not quite sure if that's how it works. _I looked over to my brother, giving him looks of "help me." He shrugs at me. _WELL, THAT'S HELPFUL._

``Just go along with what I say. Don't let it get to you.`` I said. ``Anyways, may we help you remember who your crush is?`` I went back to the previous topic.

``Would I be any help with that?`` Dipper asked.

``You know this school better than I do, Dipper.`` I said, looking back at him.

``... That is true, I'll help then. But knowing this, I don't remember every face or appearance, so you have to be specific with your words, Pacifica.`` He said, holding his binder tightly. He must be bracing himself for what she has to say. _I'll try my best to guess what person she likes._

``Okay.`` Pacifica nodded. She breathes in and out as she waited for a moment of silence before talking. ``He's the same height as you... uh... what do I call you?`` She asked my brother.

``Mason, you can call me that.`` He answered.

``Okay. He's the same height as you, Mason. I think... every boy is- Anyways, Um... blonde hair, weird... skin color? What do you call that?`` She asked.

``Weird skin color?`` I said, looking confused as ever.

``Vitiligo. It's a skin condition that Kahlil has.`` Dipper said.

``Oh Yeah! That's name rings a bell now! And Vitiligo?`` Pacifica tilted her head.

``All I know is, it's nothing harmful as I see it. It gives off a unique appearance about them, mostly I was quite surprised when I first saw it. I never knew something like that could happen.`` He said.

``Wait. Kahlil has Vitiligo? Where?`` I asked. _Where on his skin? I didn't see it when I first met him._

``His hands show a lot of it.`` He said. ``And a few on his face.``

``Oh. OH. THAT WHAT THAT WAS. I literally though it was gloves.`` I said, laughing.

``No, dear sister.`` I heard my brother's annoyed tone.

``So... in that result, it makes him handsome?`` Pacifica asked. ``Because I think it looks cool on him.``

``...Sure... you can go down that route. I'm sure other girls think about him that way...`` Dipper said, his voice going faint. I looked over to him with a concerned look. _Are you getting jealous, dear brother? _I looked back over to my friend, giving her a smug look. ``So... did Kahlil accept your invitation?`` I asked.

``O-Of course! Sorry. But yes, he did! I'm quite surprised, but yeah. Isn't that amazing?!`` She chirped.

``Yes! It's fantastic!`` I said, hugging Pacifica. She hugged me back in excitement. ``I'm happy for you.`` We let go of each other. ``I hope it goes well for you.``

``I hope so too!``

* * *

``I should have never mentioned that I had work tomorrow.`` I hear Dipper grunt. We entered our room and put our bags down next to our beds. I chuckled, looking out at the evening sky. ``Too late anyways~ Your worse nightmare became a reality.`` I said, smiling at his annoyed facial expression. ``At least it is done.``

``Yeah... At least it's out of the way.`` He said, huffing afterward. We both sat on our beds after we put up the items we brought from Jungle Mall. I saw my brother pull out a book from the end table and read it. I stared down at the sheets of my bed, thinking silently to myself. ``Hey, Dipper?`` I said.

``Yes?`` He responded.

``Can I ask a question about after school?`` I asked.

``Sure.`` He answered, giving his full attention to me. I looked at him and sighed.

``Why did your voice go quiet?`` I asked. After I asked that question, the silence was once again in the atmosphere. _I _knew something was troubling Dipper when we were shopping at the mall. _So, what is it?_

``... I'm just... jealous... that he gets everyone, and I don't.`` He said, looking down. I could see him frowning, which was making me frown even more. _I guess he had trouble finding someone before I moved here, makes sense on why he keeps saying it won't work._ _But nevertheless, giving up isn't an option around me, and I don't want to see him sad all the time. _``I understand how that feels.`` I began. ``Watching a friend getting a person that you wish you had. However, you must know that every person's ideal is different from others and knowing that you will find that particular person. Don't give up just because your friend is better than you. I bet he's just showing off. Have hope in your heart, Bro-bro.``

He turned his head to me and managed a smile. ``Why do your words make me feel better?`` He asked.

``Because I am your sibling, that's what siblings do, support each other in the toughness times.`` I said. _However, if they don't, then I don't know what to do about that._

``I don't know if I can promise you, but I can try to not give up.`` He said.

``Good. That's all I need to hear. Now go back to your book, nerd.`` I said.

``Hey! At least I'm a smart nerd.`` He huffed, turning back to his book.

I chuckled, smiling warmly.

**End of Chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Party**

* * *

_**-[Recap]-**_

_``Why do your words make me feel better?`` He asked. _

_``Because I am your sibling, that's what siblings do, support each other in the toughness times.`` I said. However, if they don't, then I don't know what to do about that._

_``I don't know if I can promise you, but I can try to not give up.`` He said. _

_``Good. That's all I need to hear. Now go back to your book, nerd.`` I said._

_``Hey! At least I'm a smart nerd.`` He huffed, turning back to his book._

_I chuckled, smiling warmly._

* * *

\- Dipper's POV -

"IT'S OUR BIRTHDAY TODAY~!" Is what I would hear when I first woke up. My sister shook me awake as I was glaring at her. She was all giggles and bouncing around the room, giving me the grumps this morning. _Yes, it is our birthday today, but I am not as excited as you are._

``My first time actually celebrating with you!`` She said, hugging me so quickly. Oh. _That's right, I am also celebrating with my sister that I never knew existed. I actually never knew that. _She let me go a second later. _And the rest of my remaining life, I would get to celebrate it with her. This will be exciting._

``So, what should we do on our day?`` She asked, looking at me. I looked up at her, staring at her. ``Go to school like normal.`` I said.

``Aww... our uncles don't let us stay home?`` She asked, turning away.

``No. Not really. They didn't do that when it was my birthday every year, so yeah.`` I said, getting up. ``So, don't try to ask. I'd prefer to go to school and waste a lot of time there instead of staying home.``

``Good idea. Nevermind about what I was going to say.`` She turned back to me. ``Man, you think the best intentions to waste time, instead of me. All I wanted to do is prepare my dress and make sure it is ready.`` She said.

``You can do that after school.`` I said.

``I know I can.`` She said. ``Oh. What about your job?``

``Oh. That's right... The party starts at 7 PM, right?`` I asked, walking over to our closet.

``Yes, and you get home at... 5 PM?`` She asked.

``6 PM. So... I have an hour to get ready and get going.`` I said.

``I wish 5 PM.`` She said. I could hear her pout. I pulled out my fresh clothes and turned to her. ``I wished too, Mabel, but luckily I only worked for like three days per week.``

``Yeah, but why is it around our birthday?!`` She huffed, grumbling to herself. I chuckled, opening our door.

``It'll be like that sometimes.`` I said.

``Also, I forgot. I woke both of us at 5 AM.`` She said as I had one foot out the door. ``...And school starts at 7:15 AM...`` I slowly backed up and turned to her. ``And it's...`` I trailed off.

``5:08 AM.`` She finished for me.

``I'm... going to get ready anyways... better early than late.`` I said.

``Good idea!`` She called after I left for the bathroom.

We both got ready and headed down for breakfast around 5:30 AM. _Usually, our uncles would have been up around 6 AM, looks like we beat them to waking up really early._ Soon, we were ready to go around 6 AM. We both sat in the living room with our school stuff, watching TV together. I saw Uncle Stan walk in with tired steps as he looked at us in shock. ``...Since when you guys got up at-?!`` He raised his voice.

``5 AM Grunkle Stan!`` Mabel said.

``Oh, Jesus...`` He turned away and walked down the hallway, where we saw Uncle Ford come in already ready and prepared. ``Oh, there you are! You guys are ready already?`` Uncle Ford said.

``Yep! We decided to get ready early.`` Mabel said, smiling. I chose, but I guess we both did.

``You didn't have to. It's your guys' birthday, after all.`` Uncle Ford said.

``I still treat it like a typical day.`` I said.

``Yeah, but we have a party afterward that we are going after you get home from work!`` Mabel said.

``That is right! At least it won't be the same birthdays you had, Dipper.`` Uncle Ford said, smiling a bit.

``Yeah. At least that's a start.`` I said.

``Let's go then.``

We arrived at school as we both said goodbye to Uncle Ford. We both walked forward as Mabel couldn't keep her giggles in. ``... You know...- eh.`` I stopped myself from talking.

``You know what?`` She said, looking at me.

``Did one of us tell our friends our birthday?`` I asked.

``I did to Pacifica, I don't know about Gideon or Kahlil. Don't think Gideon cares.`` She said.

``That's because he's busy with his fans and his other friends. And plus, we don't spend time with him.`` I said.

``True...`` She said. We walked up the steps and into the building. ``Do you have his number?``

``No, only Kahlil's and Wendy's.`` I said. ``And along with our family members.`` I added in.

``Jesus, you have no friends, Dipper.`` She said.

``Well, excuse me, I have slight trust issues. OH.`` I just realized something. ``I forgot about the other three.``

``Now I see. You forgot about them.`` She said, halting in her steps.

``I see them every A Day and talk to them. I just don't have their numbers yet.`` I chuckled nervously.

``Well, try to get their phone numbers, bro-bro! Now I gotta go, bye! See you in 3rd period!`` She said before speed walking down the other hallway.

``...I'll try..`` I said, sighing. I went to my first-period class and waited until the teacher's door opened so I could be let inside.

* * *

_The first period swept away like it was nothing, it was necessary, but it was gone so fast that I had a hard time picking up my items into my binder. I was almost late to my second period, where of course, two people that I don't want to see. They're always late to class anyway, I bet it's like that for every class they take. _I took my seat once I entered the classroom and focused on the lesson.

_I didn't like how they were throwing paper balls at me from behind, trying to get on my nerves. It also sucked that the teacher didn't catch them, aren't they smart. Lucky stupid sh*ts. _The bell rang as I picked up my homework sheet from the front table and back to the desk where my things are all over the floor. I glared at the tall dude with his friend, _great... I surely will be late to 3rd period._

Luckily, a student helped me with my stuff as I thanked them. I then hurried down the hallway to my 3rd period. I swear karma will come around to bite them back.

I entered in to see my friend settling in. _I see my sister is late. _I took my seat next to him and put my binder down on the floor. ``You seem frustrated.`` I hear him say.

``I just want to relax for now. The first period was tight, as well as second period was.`` I said, letting out a sigh of relief.

``Alright. Just one more period, and you can sleep.`` He said.

``... I wish.`` I mumbled to myself quietly.

The class began after Mabel was given a late ticket. She was guilty and embarrassed that she was late. She told us her teacher was talking to her in last period and she totally forgot to get a note from them. I closed my eyes and listened to what was on today's assignment.

Someone shook my shoulder twice. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. ``There we go! It's time to go to lunch, Dipper!`` I hear my sister say. _Oh, right, I fell asleep when I was done with the assignment._ I sat up and got my things packed up and ready to carry.

``You're so slow.`` My sister would say as we were out of the room. I was still tired and yawning from the nap I took, so I wasn't paying attention.

``Well, what you can get? Someone who's tired will always be slow.`` Kahlil said. I grunted quietly to myself

``I didn't mean to fall asleep, jesus.`` I grumbled.

``Oh, we're not against that. You can take all the time to rest.`` Mabel said. ``It's just that you take so long to get ready to move.``

``Well, I am sorry if I wasn't fast enough for you.`` I huffed, staring down at the ground.

``Oh, don't apologize for the time you wasted.`` My friend said.

``Just.. shut... up.`` I mumbled to myself as both of them looked back at me with wide eyes. We halted in our steps as I continued to stare at the ground. _Why do I get to be picked on? I wish it would stop._

``You know we were just messing with you, bro-bro.`` Mabel said.

``A bit too much.`` I mumbled.

``Aww, don't be such a downer. You can sleep more at the lunch table if you choose to skip lunch, sleeping beauty.`` Kahlil said.

``What did you call me?`` I slowly looked up at him.

``You heard me~`` He smirked and turned away, continuing the path to the lunchroom. I looked over at my sister, who was a bit shocked. _That is the right expression for what just happened... I might just pretend like it didn't happen at all. _I shook my head, _just get it out of your head, Dipper, he's just trying to mess with you. _We soon followed behind and made out way into the lunchroom.

.

``We should do this more often!`` The brown-haired boy named Alex said, smiling like there's no end.

``Well... If we can do this more often. You know how your friend, Cole is around...`` Mabel trailed off, acting a bit nervous.

``Around who?`` The black-haired boy named Percy asked.

``U-Um... You d-don't have to d-defend me... I-I'll be f-fine.`` The boy called Cole said, acting very nervous.

``He's not going to bite you, I'll make sure it won't happen.`` I said, standing next to Cole. He looked at me and nodded, hugging his books together.

``We're not going to make it happen!`` My sister joins in. ``Wait... who we were talking about?`` She asked.

I sighed, shaking my head. ``He's nervous around Kahlil, thinking that he might attack him.`` I said.

``Of course, he towers over everyone here besides you, Dipper.`` Mabel said, crossing her arms.

``I never realized that.`` Alex said, walking back over to our small group.

We were outside of the school as it was after school hours. _Lunch was over with, and I kept forgetting I had work today and that my uncle was coming to pick me up. _We were hanging out with our ninth grade friends again, _although I'm not quite sure Kahlil likes it. He barely talks to them, probably hating this that he can't pick on them. Why would he try to pick on them? What's his problem?_

I looked over to Kahlil, who was minding his own business. _I'm guessing he has to prepare for what is going to happen tonight._ I looked back over to my friends, watching them chit chat about how my lonely friend over there is a tower. I chuckled silently to their jokes. Before we knew it, it was time to depart our ways.

When we got home, I had little time to rest before I got ready for work. I made sure I was wished a "happy birthday" from my uncles and to my friends who texted me it. The next thing I knew, I was walking into Greasy's Diner, giving a temporary goodbye to my uncle.

Work was okay, I accidentally told my co-workers that it was my birthday and all I get is a grand happy birthday from all of them. _I don't know if I deserve it, but I guess I do. They even offered to take me out to a party that was happening tonight, and I assume they were talking about the party at the rich's house._

``Of course!`` Phyllida said, excited. ``You heard of that party too, Mason?!`` She asked me, sitting on the counter in front of me.

``My sister told me, and clearly, I didn't want to go at first, but as a good brother, I said I would go with her.``

``That's the spirit! It'll be your first start of being an adult!`` Chris said, standing next to me. ``And maybe someday, you can get the ladies as I do.`` He added on with a smug look.

I grunted, looking away from him. ``Yeah...`` I trailed off. _Not the way you do it, Chris... just no._

``Well, do you have any invitation from any girls to the party?`` I heard James from behind me as I turned to him. I wished.

``No, sadly. But I'll be fine on my own.`` I said. Even when I'm going to be with my sister for the entire of it... unless she goes party with her friend, I'm in trouble.

``Hey! Why are we standing around here?!`` We all heard Ms. Wentworth from behind our group as we all turn towards her. She was furious as she had her arms crossed. ``Don't take this as a free day as both of our trial co-managers are off!``

``We aren't, Boss. It's just a slow day, barely anyone is coming in.`` Chris said.

``And we're just talking about the party that is happening tonight.`` James added in.

``That would make sense of the lack of people in here.`` Ms. Wentworth said, letting out a sigh. ``I swear, every time the riches do this, our business gets slow.`` She grumbled silently to herself.

``It'll be busy once again by tomorrow, and then the rest of the week.`` I said, ensuring her that this Diner won't get shut down.

``I know, Mason. I'm just in disagreement with them at the moment.`` She said.

``Well, how about saying "Happy Birthday" to our youngest person here?`` Phyllida said. I turned my head over to her, glaring at her. She smirked and snorted at my reaction.

``Oh. It's your birthday today, Mason?`` Ms. Wentworth asked. I looked over to the sound of the doorbell as my co-workers rushed back to their spots. ``Yes, it is.`` I said before turning to the register and waiting for the customer to order. The young ladies decided to order where Chris was. I sighed and looked back over to my Boss.

``Then happy birthday, Mason.`` She smiled.

``Thank you.``

* * *

Work wasn't so bad today, I'm actually feeling happy that everyone wished me a happy birthday. I do somewhat feel excited as well; maybe I gained some confidence to be at the party. _I feel like I might find some love, but... how? _I walked in the shack with Uncle Ford. He told me to prepare as Mabel is already getting ready. _I didn't realize we were going in early, well... there will be a lot of people there... a lot of adults specifically. I guess I'll go take my shower now._

I heard a knock on the door of the bathroom. I was finishing getting my suit on as I was staring at myself in the mirror. I was mainly staring at my hair, wondering what hairstyle I would like. I looked back to the knock on the door again. ``I'm coming out!`` I called. I grabbed my dirty clothes and opened the door. I paused and stared at my sister, crossing her arms. ``I'm doing your hair.`` She said.

``... Okay.`` I said, blinking at her. _I would like to do my hair by myself, but okay, sister._ I walked over to our room and put my clothes into my laundry basket. I turned back to my sister as I admired her dress.

Mabel was wearing a lilac dress that stretch all the way down to her ankles. At the end of her dress, they're were shapes like waves hiding another layer of waves under the top layer. The hidden layer was a snow color. I noticed she was wearing a transparent light purple jacket, giving her a fantastic look, to me, that is... She had her hair up in a high ponytail, along with a rose parted in there.

``Stop staring, bro, it's weird. Unless your jealous of how I made all of this.`` She said, smiling proudly.

``You brought the jacket.`` I said.

``... Yes, I did, but that's none of your business!`` She huffed, crossing her arms.

``It's nothing to be ashamed of. If you can't make it, might as well buy it.`` I said, chuckling at her reaction.

``Yeah, true... now sit!`` She said. I huffed and went to get a chair to sit in. As soon as I sat in it, she went and did my hair. I grumbled silently to myself, wishing that I could do it instead. _It doesn't matter now. _Once she was done, I was told to look in the tall mirror that I noticed just now. She must have brought it for her fashion stuff.

I was wearing a deep russian blue jacket that covers a classic white shirt. My jacket had buttons going from the top to the bottom, lacking a zipper, which I absolutely hated. Their colors were a medium grey color, close to dark grey. My classical pants were the same color as the jacket- _shirt... I don't know what to call it! It acts as a long sleeves shirt. _I sighed, _I will never understand wealthy clothes. _My dress shoes I was wearing were the same color as the pants. I looked up to how my hair was done. It was smooth and almost looking like a bowl cut hairstyle, _although I'm not entirely sure my hair would be up for that. _Also, I had a right side-swept "bangs" over where my embarrassing birthmark would be.

``Now, that we're all set. It's been like... 10 minutes of preparing, and we only have... 30 minutes left.`` Mabel said.

``You got ready before I did.`` I turned to her.

``Yes, I did. And I have to ask, when are you going to wear your earrings?`` She said, giving me a smug look. ``You promised me yesterday you would wear them today.``

That was never shown yesterday because I didn't want to explain the entire ride of the shopping trip. _But yes, I... uh got my ears pierced and decided to wear some earrings to this party. Maybe it'll have a change in my appearance, although I did it just to try it out._ ``Yeah. Want to help me put them on?`` I asked.

She smiled brightly. ``Okay! Along with accessories in your hair?``

``Why?!`` I glared at her.

``To look handsome, silly!`` Mabel said. ``Maybe it will attract "someone" to like you.`` She added, walking over to the desk where my earrings were located.

``... Okay.`` I said, surrendering to her actions. I let my sister put in the earrings as she went to dig for something that would fit my overall appearance. _And no, it's not those large earrings that girls wear, it's the smaller ones that fit perfectly into your ear. _Several seconds went by as she pulled out a pair of feathers. They were a light russian blue color, sparkling with white tips at the top.

``How about this? I don't wear this anymore, and I was hoping you would take it.`` She said.

``How would you fit that in my hair?`` I asked.

``Hair clips, brother. Hair clips. Only small ones, of course.`` She smirked. I grunted and huffed, looking away. I let her put the feathers in my hair with her small hair clips that she also dug out a few minutes ago. ``Done!`` She declared.

I turned and looked in the mirror, looking surprised at the placement of the feather. It was near- behind my right ear, sticking forward in the back. ``Nice. It actually looks good on me.`` I commented.

``See? Now come! I think we wasted 5 minutes, and we only have 25 minutes left!`` Mabel said, starting to panicked.

``We didn't waste anything and stop panicking, it will get us nowhere.`` I said, walking over to my plugged up the phone. I took it and placed it in my jacket's pocket. We gathered what we needed and went downstairs, where we were greeted by positive comments by our uncles. I saw Uncle Stan handing a box to Mabel, looking like a phone box. _She got a new phone for her birthday, that's nice._

We hopped in Uncle Stan's car as Uncle Ford was driving us there.

``Have fun!`` Uncle Ford said, dropping us off at the party location.

``We will!`` Mabel said, waving to him and turning away. I waved to my uncle and left with my sister.

.

We entered through the entrance with our tickets, given to the security guard. I looked around when we came into the main lobby area. The place was huge, filled with a lot of people with a whole new level of fashion design. _That, I'm sure, my sister would ask. It's pretty amazing to see the differences._

``Isn't it amazing?!`` My sister asked me.

I turned to her and nodded. ``It is. I never expect it to be this huge.`` I said.

``I'm sure every party like this is big if they are within the rich's party reach.`` She said.

``To be honest, they used to not let the town in because we were "ugly" or "poor" or mostly look down upon. I guess they changed that.`` I said.

``Really? When did that happen?`` Mabel asked, looking curious.

``Hmmm... All I know is that they continue this tradition for so long, and now I'm just seeing they're letting some of the town's people in. You may be asking the wrong person for this.`` I said. _I bet that girl, Pacifica has something to do with this._

``Yeah... I am. But I didn't realize they did that in the past!`` She let out a sigh of relief. ``I am glad that I'm living in the future.`` She said.

``Present.`` I said.

``FUTURE.`` She glared at me.

``Fine, suit yourself.`` I said, looking away from her.

``Anyways, we should go over to where Pacifica is. She told me that, if we entered, we would be reporting to her that we came.`` She said.

``Do you know where she is?`` I asked, looked back at her.

``Where the wealthy people are at, mainly her father and her mother.`` She said. ``Also pretend that you know Pacifica very well.``

I stared at her. _I don't like where this is going. _``Alright. I'll pretend then.`` I said. We both walked on the red carpet as Mabel headed in the direction where she was. I hope she knows which path to take. Soon we were at the special guest area where a line separated us from the rest of the crowd. We were accepted in with the given tickets from Pacifica and off into the closed area. _It was like a different part of the mansion. Just how big is this place? _

I jumped when my sister called her friend's name, _I guess we found her_. I watched her hug Pacifica for a good 2 minutes since they wouldn't let each other go. They both let go of each other and looked where I was standing. ``O-Oh! Hi Mason!`` Pacifica said, waving.

``Hello.`` I said, waving back slowly since I was admiring her dress. She was wearing a long, straight white dress with pastel colors of blue, purple, and pink patches on it. She had her hair in a high ponytail with a lily flower in her hair. And as I see those large earrings hanging down beside her face. I looked up at her gaze as she was doing the same thing. _I guess we both admired each other's clothes._

``You look handsome in it!`` Pacifica said, smiling with red cheeks.

``Thank you.`` I said, holding back a shy expression. She has a date, Dipper, don't think about it. ``You look good in yours too.`` I commented.

``Thank you.`` She said as she turned to Mabel. Okay, we're in the clear again_. Jesus, I swear everyone here dresses like they are on their way to a fashion show. But the problem is, I admire everyone's clothing and their appearance, they look so great in them. _

``Stop checking out everyone, Dipper.`` My head snapped to my sister's voice as I got defensive. ``I am not!`` I lied. She chuckled at my reaction as I was annoyed at her.

``Anyways, I'm just waiting for him to come. It seems like he's late.`` Pacifica said, holding both of her hands in front of her.

``You know how boys are.`` Mabel said as I glared at her. _I swear, I hate girls. _I turned away and looked in the crowd. _Wait, boys, don't take long to get ready. Unless he's doing what I am doing... Oh, I understand now. _

``Sorry. I'm guessing, I'm late.`` I turned over to Kahlil, who finally arrived after our 10-minute arrival.

``No, no. You're not.`` I hear Pacifica said.

``We all know what you were doing.`` Mabel said as I turned and glared at her. I have no clue you little- no, no, now not call our sister names. Even if she is one.

Kahlil was wearing a black suit that had a few orange-colored details on the top of his fancy jacket... It was the same button type of jacket as mine. As it's the improved version of mine... I feel so jealous. He had black pants and black shoes, along with a light orange shirt underneath the fancy jacket. To make things worse, he had a black bow around his neck collar. Which makes me really feel like...- wait, why am I making this a competition? I shouldn't be, but I feel like I'm losing. His hair was fixed up really neat, but it seems he didn't stop that habit of having a small black ponytail in the back.

``...Sure.`` Kahlil said, avoiding looking at anyone right now. Yeah... feeling nervous can control you if you're not careful.

``...I'm confused.`` Pacifica said, looking at my sister with confused looks.

``Now, now. No questions.`` She walked over to Kahlil as she stopped right beside him. ``Enjoy your guys' date. While I enjoy my birthday with my brother.`` She said.

``Right!`` Pacifica said as we all went out separate ways. My sister and I decided to explore this half selection of the party.

.

_You know what? I forgot to ask Mabel about the party... when does it end? It's been two and a half hours in, and I'm already getting bored. I want to leave this party so badly... and I lost my sister in the crowds. That's lovely. _I left the special zone since I was feeling very uncomfortable in there... because there were too many drunks. _I hope I can find my sister when this party ends._

I returned back to the main lobby, where there were less than I saw in the other area. _At least there are fewer drunks this time. _I avoided the group of people and wandered off, where a few people were standing around. _I would call this area a sitting place since I could see seats with tables, or a food place, or both. Whatever. _I slowly walked over to one of the tables and sat in the chair. I sighed and looked around, only to land my glaze upon a friend, who stares back at me in surprise.

``... Kahlil?`` The name left my mouth before I could stop myself. I noticed he looked like he was hurt or something... and he isn't with Pacifica. _Did something happen?_

``... Uh... didn't expect to find you here.`` Kahlil said, hugging himself tightly.

``Is there something wrong?`` I asked, tilting my head in curiosity.

``No. There's nothing wrong.`` He said. He was behind me when I first spotted him, so he decided to move an inch away from where I was. I watched him slowly walked away, trying to avoid me.

``... Then why are you trying to avoid me?`` I said, getting up. ``Did something happened with her to make this atmosphere so dense?`` I asked.

``... I'm not trying to, and I know that you were going to ask how was the date or some shit like that.`` He said, avoiding to look at me still. I walked away from my seat and decided to catch up with him.

``I'm guessing it turned out bad, right?`` I guessed, walking beside him.

He halted his steps and looked up at me. I did the same as I gave him a calm glance. ``... Yes... it turned bad.`` His tone was a bit cold. ``... is that you all cared about?`` I heard him say.

I widened my eyes, looking a bit shocked_. I... didn't mean to... I just wanted to know how it went... I just wanted to know if you had a better day than I did... or better time than I was having... or... worse... getting a partner. All I feel is jealousy. _``...I apologize... I guess I only cared about that instead of what you are actually feeling right now.`` I said, feeling guilty.

``... You shouldn't be...`` He said, which gave me another surprise and a bit of confusion. I tilted my head, wondering what he meant.

``You don't know, so you shouldn't be apologizing.`` He said, looking away from me.

``... Well, whatever that thing that I don't know, it seems to bother you tonight.`` I said, folding my arms behind my back.

``... It does... and I hate it.`` Kahlil quietly said.

``... I'm sorry, but... I'm curious to know what's bothering you.`` I said. He looked over to me. ``If you don't want to tell, that's fine too!`` I quickly said_. I wasn't trying to push him or anything. If he doesn't want to tell, then I can respect that._

``... I'll tell you. Either way, someone is going to find out.`` He said. His tone was almost empty, with no emotions.

``... Alright.`` I said, waiting patiently for his response.

He was a bit nervous at first, staring at the floor and avoiding looking at me. He let out a sigh after breathing in some fresh air. ``... ... I... I bailed out on her... because I wasn't interested in her...`` He slowly spoke. I looked confused.

``..Were you before the party?`` I asked.

``No, I wasn't.`` He said, his tone was getting sadder now.

``Then... why accept the invitation?`` I asked, confused about all of this.

``Because... I thought I could change. I thought my sexuality could change after the date... when in reality, I couldn't feel anything for her.`` He said as he was about to tear up.

``... Don't try to force yourself to be... straight.`` I said.

He turned away from me and walked a few inches away. He stopped and probably wiped his tears away. ``I was trying to do that for the entire time.``

``Don't, I think it's bad.`` I said, feeling a bit sorry for my friend. _So he's gay? That's very upsetting, especially in the world we live in today. _

``Then what am I suppose to do?`` Kahlil said, turning toward me.

I looked down at the floor, hating to be the center of attention. _But I must help my friend overcome his issue with this. _``... Be yourself. Was your family trying to make you not gay? You know, trying to be like the other people?`` I said.

``... Yes... Although I knew they didn't care about how I was feeling... my mom was... but all she wants to see is the family get back to together...`` He said. ``... My father... on the other hand, is a huge homophobic.``

``...Oh. Jesus... I have one at my job.`` I said, shaking my head.

``... They're everywhere, Mason.`` He said, walking over to me slowly.

``Don't listen to what they say, be yourself, that's all you have to do.`` I said. ``And if it's that's hard, then your friends are here by your side to help you out.``

``... Thanks.`` He said, looking away from me. I could see a faint smile as I was cheering him up. I smiled once again, not in my control. _Dang control yourself, Dipper!_

``... At least you make me feel better.`` He said.

``All the time?`` I asked.

``... Yeah... it's because of your reactions.`` He said, looking back at me. I grunted, looking away. ``Like that one.``

``Of course, it's always the bullying.`` I said.

``I ain't bullying you, birthday boy.`` He said sighing.

I looked back over to him in confusion. ``You know it's my birthday?`` I said, widening my eyes.

``Well, duh, I know you and Mabel are twins, so it's both of your guys birthdays.`` He said, folding his arms behind his back. ``So. I'm guessing you're an adult now, right?``

``...Yeah... just like you.`` I said.

``Not much of it, besides, what makes you decide it was time to wear a feather in your hair?`` He asked.

``... ASK MY SISTER.`` I said, slowly getting embarrassed.

``Nah, I'd rather not. Besides, it looks cute on you.`` He said smirking.

``...`` _There's this weird feeling again... why did it come back to here? All he is trying to do is get on my nerves. I think my cheeks were red to no end, and I didn't bother to say anything about it? Is this the weird feeling doing, or do I not know myself at all?_

``Maybe dye it with your red cheeks, and it'll look... more pleasing.`` He chuckled.

``You're just having fun with this.`` I said at last.

``It's because I'm with my friend, I'm comfortable around you.`` Kahlil smiled.

``I guess you could say that.`` I said, crossing my arms.

_And I'm guessing I spent the rest of my night with him, and I have to say the same thing. He makes me feel better whenever I'm around him... and I enjoy it. Not for that reason! Maybe it's because I feel fine around someone I know. But I did discover a new side of him, although I'm not quite sure if it affects him at all. I kind of just wished homophobic people would leave them alone. Let them be with whoever._

_I guess it can't go like that._

The party ended with me and my friend departed ways. During that time being with Kahlil, that weird feeling finally went away. I can breathe again. _I don't know what this odd feeling is... what do I call it?_

_Do I talk to Mabel about it or... just hide it until I can't no more?_

_No, I want to see what this weird feeling is all about._

**End of Chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is a recap. If you don't want a recap of the previous chapters in Kahlil's POV, you may skip this.**

**although... I did leave some hidden clues here for the future in this story.**

* * *

**A Reflection**

* * *

\- Kahlil's POV -

Ah, yes. Is it finally time for my turn? Besides that terrible experience in- a month back. Not trying to break the fourth wall or something, but it seems like I already am. Is it better this way, or do I continue this human life?

I actually enjoy this human life. I actually have emotions for once, and they're so fun to experiment with.

Oh. I'm not doing this on purpose, everything I feel, everything I think is all real.

And you can probably guess that I'm not human like the rest of these folks in this town. I am a living demon inside of a walking flesh of meat, although I can't say that to myself because I like this body. No, I didn't possess this body, infact... I can't possess any creature anymore.

You see, I made a stupid deal with another demon in another realm or dimension in your case. And that deal is to live in a perfect life with no issues of dying. I guess it was hard at first to be living in it, but soon over trillions, billions of years, I'm actually living up to age 18. Yes, I never lived up to 18 before... but I surely do not remember those memories.

I only remember memories in my current life that I am in. So I've been doing this for ages.

I sat on my bed then laid down, staring up at the ceiling. ... Although I am annoyed at the choices I make. I still blame myself for breaking up a perfect family who soon can't accept their son to be homosexual. Or do I blame my dad for not accepting me? I don't know anymore.

Do we go over the past so far or do not? This section would be useless either way. So suit yourself and enjoy.

.

* * *

July 22nd was going to be a special day for whoever met me. It was the day that I disappeared into the jungle and never return, also known as me committing suicide. I know it's appalling, but I had it all planned out and everything, until my parents took me out of my room and went over a tradition that they totally made up. I could tell by reading their minds. They just want me to hang out with them, which in this case, I didn't want to.

I had no choice but to go with them. We went to this diner, just to "talk." Unfortunately, they decided to change their minds and tell me to make a friend before I could enter my home ever again. That was a done deal, I could have gone missing you stupid parents. But no, it didn't go that way. Instead, a worker's appearance caught my attention. Being the person, I was and the deal that my parents and I made, I decided to wait for his shift to end. I could have just left and missed that opportunity, but my mind told me not to.

The first day where I met... Mason? He has two names for some reason... I don't know why... I'll just call him Dipper. It's easier. It was... tough to have him on my side, especially when he decided to go along with the other people's beliefs about me. But he didn't seem like he was mind-controlled, so... did he make the decision on his own or is his brain telling him misleading information?

So I made a choice to disappear from his sight, and lucky me, he actually followed me. So I just continued the normal act that I used towards strangers.

I love his confusion so much, especially when his thoughts are all over the place, I couldn't even read every last one, they were just moving so fast. Our introductions began, and I knew this ride was going to be a fun one.

But I question something about Dipper's self-doubting and his negative thoughts... is he suffering the same thing as I was?

.

* * *

It was the night of the day we first met, Dipper was having trouble making up an excuse for Stanford, his uncle. So I helped him and gave him some confidence to dwell on. At least it turned out good.

July 23rd. It was night time as I didn't realize Dipper was the boy I was toying with... infact, why was he in the jungle in the first place? It is dangerous during night time, and it will kill you by getting lost forever in the jungle. I still wonder why he entered the jungle in the first place.

July 24th. It was the next day as I decided to visit Dipper at his workplace. Something saddens me at that time, its that he had a crush on Wendy. Which crushes me for some unknown reason. Since we barely know each other, I didn't let him into the drama I had with Wendy at the time.

July 25th. When something at his job made him feel down, as a starter friend, I decided to cheer him up. And luckliy, it worked, with the words chosen carefully.

.

* * *

It was the same day when Dipper was upset about his job. Instead of leaving the atmosphere in a quiet, eerie way, I decided to show him what this jungle holds. Luckily enough, he enjoyed it.

I lied about having family issues that evening. It was more of wanting to spend more time by myself rather than with him. Maybe because I just wanted to lay in bed all day like I'm doing right now. I still don't understand the human mind as I know it. I don't think any humans understand themselves.

July 28th. Ah. The pink tribe... I do wish I could kill them all, but I do hold myself back sometimes. I don't want to overuse or use much of my powers. Maybe a little telekinesis here and there, whenever I'm lazy.

I think... on this day, I was in a hurry with Dipper or a bit irritated still. Now, I do remember memories of the past, but I do not remember how everyone was feeling. It sometimes fades away like a human's brain. Unless... that's normal for every creature... I probably wasn't thinking at that moment, since... I led him straight into a territory that I didn't want to go through. Eh. It's in the past, I can't change it.

.

* * *

... ... My parents also made up another tradition. Although it wasn't made up since they created it ever since they discovered this show. ... I still remember how I felt that night. I didn't want to go to the show just to watch my ex-boyfriend perform, so I tried my best to hide within the crowd.

And that... drama I had with Wendy. I really wish I can stop acting like that. Maybe because I think the person is going to leave me when doing things such as "ghosting" or "avoiding" me, and then they come back and try to befriend me. I was even reading what her mind said, but I still wouldn't believe her. I don't understand myself sometimes... and I wish I did.

I'm glad Dipper cleared some things up that day, making me give her a second chance.

July 29th. I could have asked... I could have asked, but... I was a bit nervous, and I think Wendy noticed it too.

``You don't have to hide it.`` Wendy said, giving me an ice cream cone with a banana flavor.

``... I know... but... isn't it a bit... weird? It's not normal and...-`` I said, speaking slowly. I was soon interrupted by her.

``It's not weird. You don't have to be normal, Kahlil. Trust me. Being normal is boring, and you know how I am with my adventurous side.`` She said, walking on the sidewalk.

I followed behind, staring down at the ground. ``Yeah. You wished to explore the jungle, but your parents or loved ones won't let you.`` I said.

``Yeah... I wonder if the rumors are true... have you been through it?`` She asked.

``... Yes... multiple times.`` I muttered, eating my banana ice cream quietly.

``Oh, wow. You must love nature, then, just like me.`` She said.

``Mhm...`` I mumbled, looking away.

``Just don't forget who you are. You are your own unique person, no one can copy you.`` She said.

``I know.`` I said. The silence erupted between us. I was getting brain freeze every time I touched my icecream. I decided to take a break and stare at it.

``... I don't want to sound mean..`` I looked up at Wendy, confused. "Sound mean" of what? You're not lying at all. So... what do you mean?

``... I know... Dipper has a crush on me... It's very noticeable.`` She said.

I snorted. ``I think everyone in the diner knows. He can't hide his emotions very well.``

``I can tell.`` She chuckled. ``...I only see him as a friend since I have the whole deal with Robbie.`` She added, looking at me. I nodded. Don't even mention him, I hate him. Although she avoids talking about him around me since... she knows my relations with him. But it's a bit strange that she's been less thinking about him. I know in a relationship that each person loves each other very much that they are always on their mind. I'm not going to ask, but... I think their relationship will end soon.

``Will he be sad if I tell him?`` She asked.

``Of course. I don't think... I mean... I don't really want to say my opinion about it, but... if he ever asks you out, you know you have to tell your status.`` I said, finishing my banana ice cream afterward.

``Yeah. Well. I hope it goes well with the two of you.`` She said. I halted, staring at her. What?

``... Excuse me?`` I said. I saw her stopped and turned towards me. ``You're very easy to read, Kahlil. Ever since you crushed on a boy last time, you couldn't stay still. So I know you are crushing on Dipper as well.`` She said, smiling.

``...Y-You know nothing.`` I huffed, looking away from her. My cheeks were turning red. I guess... I can't hold my emotions in too.

July 30th. I think scaring him is a habit for now on. But you know what's stupid? Me having my episode worked up all over again, and it's a confusing site to remember. Maybe it's...

...

I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER THAT FAR. I sat up and covered myself with my blanket. ``I didn't want to remember that far! No, no!`` I said, rubbing my head. ``No. no. No no. We are not going in that territory, and I refuse to!`` I uncovered myself and let out a sigh. I stared at my hands, shaking a bit.

``...I have so many nightmares from that past... and I wish to not experience it again.`` I said, wiping my tears away. ``...I just hope he can get put in jail soon.``

.

* * *

I went missing for a week, and I worried my friends about me so much. ``... I'm safe in my home... he's not going to get me.`` I whispered quietly to myself. ``He can't.``

...

..

Can I hate myself more this time? I acted the way I did with Wendy. I did it to Dipper, and I hate it so much... I also almost did it with his sister... but realizing that she got bullied makes me recognize I was being a bully to myself. And to them. I think that snaps me out of my mean thoughts.

I am glad that we made up in the end.

.

* * *

``Just keep distracting yourself, and you'll be okay.`` I told myself. I sighed and lay back down on my bed, staring back up at the ceiling.

I never experience a horrible headache from reading someone's trouble mind with so much crap happening in it. And I don't want to experience it ever again. So I decided to scare the person who's trouble mind was, and of course. It was Dipper's. Of course, he always has something bothering him in that mind of his.

And he called me a child... he called me a child... I really can't hold my emotions in. But he didn't notice it so... he's blinded by love. Or... I'm just in a one-sided love of this... or.. he doesn't know the signs. He should ask his sister, she knows a lot about it apparently.

AND. I- I-... Aug. 16th. I showed my powers to this freak. Although... I might have scared him to the point that he won't tell anyone. Even if he did, I think no one would believe him, and I would be telling lies about it.

... And I'm a bit overprotective... I need to calm that down...

.

* * *

... Aug. 19th. Don't tease 9th graders around Dipper, gotcha. Befriend them? I don't know. Could I befriend a few 9th graders? It's a bit weird now that I'm saying it. But we're in school, so... I don't know.

And don't get into another argument anymore... I mean, I can't promise that. We all do, but at least it doesn't turn out worse because we make up in the end, and that's good.

Not good when a girl literally crushes on you the first time they meet you. Jeez, I didn't realize "Love at First sight" was a common trend nowadays. Not to be rude to Pacifica or anything, it's just dumb.

"I wish I would just disappear" committing suicide is not the right choice, Dipper... it's not... and it's... bad. You don't want that to happen, and I'm sure you're family don't want that either.

Aug. 20th. And once again, the dense atmosphere between him and me disappeared. Although I think I was being a bit pushy still. Oh well.

...

.

* * *

I'll just combine these two dates... or... sections... there were a lot of days between our last meet up so... sections it is. On Aug. 23rd. Somewhat, I woke up on the wrong side of the bed and decided to go grumpy. Luckliy Mabel cheered me up with the line, "Haters will be haters." And it made my day a lot better.

On Aug. 30th. ... Now I think about it, I don't want to talk about it. It was a stupid decision I made, and I feel so stupid that I accepted it. What was the point?! I should just listen to what Wendy mentioned before. Just be me.

.

* * *

Aug. 31st. Guess I'll just go dig a hole and stay in it. Is what Pacifica told me when I... bailed out. As I said, I don't want to discuss it. But I would never dig myself a hole just to disappear from her sight. I just think it's her fault for crushing on me for " Love at first sight." Or... when reading her mind, she thinks I had the same feelings for her and hoped that I would say yes.

I swear, she doesn't know how society works. Maybe she can try with someone else who is dumb or smart enough to take advantage of her.

.. I think Dipper doesn't understand himself all the way and can't really see the love signs... It kind of hurts me to know that he doesn't see it. But then again, he doesn't have feelings for me so... I shouldn't be saying anything.

But... it's coming together slowly... and I'll be waiting for that to happen. I'll just enjoy being his friend until that time comes.

.

* * *

I sat up and stared up at the clock, seeing it already be evening. ``... I feel like I talked to you guys about 4 hours... Nah. I froze time.`` I said. The colors were coming back to the environment as I sighed. I looked out of my window, staring at the jungle behind my house. ``..Well. It was nice talking to you or myself in this case.`` I said, turning and getting up from my bed.

``Enjoy the rest of your day.``

**End of Chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**A New Face.**

* * *

\- Mabel's POV -

I woke up under an early morning time, the usual, getting up and getting ready for school. I stretched my arms out and turned to the edge of my bed. The only thought that continued to lurk in my mind was the night of my birthday, our birthday, I should say. I was thinking about Pacifica's rejection, wondering how she is feeling after all of this time. I crushed my hands into a fist, wanting to know why her date bailed out on her, halfway through. _I'll just give him a chit chat whenever I can get to see him._

I let out a yawn, turning over to my brother, who was covering his face with a book. I looked confused as I got off of my bed and stood up. ``Dipper?`` I said, tilting my head.

I watched the book slowly moved off of his face. I saw his face looking a bit spooked before returning to a calm expression. ``... Yes?``

``Was there something bothering you?`` I asked, a bit concerned for my brother.

``No. There wasn't.`` He said, his voice was quiet, which led my worryings to grow a bit bigger.

``You sure?`` I asked once more.

``Yes, I'm sure, Mabel.`` He said, putting up his book in the end table we had between our beds.

``Alrighty then!`` I turned and went to get fresh clothes. ``I call dibs on the bathroom!``

``You always call dibs on the bathroom.`` I heard him say. I turned and watched him stand up from his bed.

``That's because I'm faster than you, you move so slow.`` I said, making my voice sound a bit playful. I folded my arms in a cross, looking at him with a pretend annoyed expression.

``That's what everyone says nowadays.`` He said. His voice was so faint that I could barely hear him.

``... Cheer up! I was only playing around.`` I said, looking a bit sad.

``... Still. It's quite bothersome, you know?`` He said, walking over to our closet, which was behind us.

``I know... but you know what?`` I walked and stood by our door.

``What?`` I heard him say.

``Just tell me when you need to vent or anything. Besides all of the teasing and playing around... try to tell me if there's something on your mind. I'll be here to support you.`` I said. _I don't know why I needed to expand my reason, but I wanted to tell him that I will always be there for him._

``... Thanks.`` His voice was faint once more. I nodded before exiting the room and walking downstairs where the bathroom was located. Once I changed into my blue sweater with a long lilac skirt going down to my ankles, I exited and put my dirty clothes in the laundry basket. I did knock before I entered the room.

I went down to eat breakfast and wait for before my brother since he was slow this morning. It was bizarre that he was delayed or running a bit late, _I did tell him if he needed someone to talk to, I'm here for him. I just feel like something is wrong with him. _

We were sitting in the car in silence, it was bothering me to the point our uncle asked us if there's something wrong. ``Well. We're fine... right, Dipper?`` I said, turning to him. He looked over to me from the window. ``I guess... I'm just all caught up in my head, that's all.``

``You are always in that mind of yours. I would love to hear you guys talk like what Stanley says.`` Uncle Ford said. _We talk every once a while in every car ride we have with Uncle Stan, but not much. _

``Uh... he forces us to talk... or me in this case.`` Dipper said.

`` "Forces" He wanted to see how we're doing this morning, Dipper. I feel like you're a grumpy head, are you?`` I asked.

``... I am. I am grumpy.`` He said, his voice getting low.

``He's always grumpy in the mornings. Don't worry, he'll lighten up a bit more when we get to the afternoons.`` Uncle Ford said.

``... Okay.`` I said, looking away from my brother. _As I said, we don't talk much in the car. _

Once we arrived, we waved a temporary goodbye. We walked together towards the school until we departed to our classes alone.

.

_Besides the part that just happened a few days ago, living in Jungle Falls is so fantastic! Nothing has ruined my life yet! Although there are some objects and trouble in the way, I promise to myself that I will fix it all. I just need to know where each problem is... starting with my family! _

_I have to know what happened here when we were apart. Just... gotta start on that case soon... I don't know when._

_But on the bright side, I made friends these past weeks! Besides Pacifica, of course. I made two friends, one is named Jessie Cathon, and the other is Kate McDonalds. They were, at first, trying to be popular girls... but they opened up to me slowly. And soon, they don't seem to be popular girls, they decided to be, but I can tell they're decent people._

_Although... I have to say, what did Jessie mean there was a popular kid?_

``Yeah. There were popular kids before. I don't know where they went, but school is school, and now we need a new one.`` Jessie said. She was sitting at the lunch table, where we always chit-chat.

``Uh... wouldn't that be wasteful? I mean, I don't see myself as trying to be a better, stuck-up person who is trying to best other students in this school.`` I said, looking nervous. _This was a couple days ago._

`` "Stuck-up"?! Was that an insult? Well, tell that to your tiresome friends then!`` She said.

``B-But... she has a hot guy friend!`` Kate said.

``... "hot" Do you mean my brother or his friend?`` I said, looking at Kate.

``Not your brother- gosh, I can imagine his personality being annoying as hell.`` Jessie said, grunting in annoyance. ``The blonde! I bet he's single.``

``... Well, that is just a bit mean! I know Dipper can be annoying sometimes, but please, give him a chance.`` I said.

`` "Dipper" Did he named himself after the "Big Digger"?`` Jessie would laugh, making me a bit irritated.

``That's his nickname!`` I said, grinding my teeth together.

``Well, it's a terrible name, being named after a bunch of stars?! I wouldn't even nickname myself!`` She snorted. ``I think he needs a new nickname, What is his name again?``

``... Mason.`` I said, glaring at her.

``Hmmm...`` She snapped her fingers together, coming up with a nickname. ``I got it! Annoying Brat. How about that?``

``He's not that annoying! At least he's smarter than you!`` I shouted, getting frustrated.

``Are you calling me dumb?`` Jessie said, soon to return the glare at me.

``Uh, guys. Don't fight one another, I think you went too far on the insults, Jessie.`` Kate said at last. I bet she was nervous about all of this.

``Too far?! She insulted me first! At least I get to insult her brother!`` Jessie shouted.

``Well, I'm sorry! I just don't feel like you should best everyone above you. You won't get anywhere... and I bet that what happened to the last popular kid.`` I said, calming my voice down.

``... That... might be right...`` Jessie said, doing the same thing I was. ``... That may- but... they... disappeared before they could graduate.``

``...Oh. It was a senior? Of course, it was a senior...`` I said, annoyed.

``But...`` Jessie trailed off as it seems. I looked over at Kate, who seems to be panicked. ``...What's...- Is there something wrong?``

``... The Kidnaps.`` Kate muttered. ``... They come every year to pick out they're victims... and those people never get to see their families.``

``Oh... That is terrible! Did the police ever get them?`` I asked.

``...No. We're not safe, and we have to make sure we stay home.`` Jessie said, looking down at the table.

``...Okay.``

Back to the present time, 3rd block came around, interrupting me with my thoughts. _Oh god. I'm thinking like Dipper. OH GOD. I must not! But then again, I am curious about the last popular kid and... The Kidnaps... I feel so sorry for those people. Maybe I can discuss it with him when I get home._

I sat in music class, hearing whispers left, and right getting louder. I looked over to where they were pointing out, and now, I was joining in with them. There was this boy, tall and handsome, wearing classic tropical clothing. He had a guitar case as he had this long braided ponytail. It was a bit strange to me, but when I look over to the other girls, they were going crazy over it. I sighed, maybe it's just my tastes. But... _I can tell you he is hot. Very hot!_

During the lesson, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I couldn't even focus on my work. I also think I wasn't the only one, but probably the only one who got caught by the teacher. And then I was shamed by the teacher, and I got embarrassed. I frowned and looked away. _I guess I'm getting a talk after class._

_._

The period ended as I packed my things and put my bag on. I walked towards the door, only to be called over by my teacher. I turned and walked over to the teacher's desk and looked at her.

``Hello, Ms. Pines.`` My teacher said, giving me glares.

``...Hi...`` I said quietly.

``Do you know why you were called over here today?`` She asked.

``... Yes... I think...`` I said, avoiding looking at her.

``Well. Let me tell you. Recently, you have not been paying attention in my class. Goofing off and messing around is not an acceptance, Ms. Pines!`` She said.

``..Yes, I'm sorry...`` I muttered.

``Next time, if I catch you off-topic or distracted, you may as well fail without my help.`` She said. I nodded and quickly exited the classroom. I headed to the Cafeteria, keeping my head down. Now I seem be just like the troubled kid in class, _I don't cause trouble!_ _Ugh, stupid teacher..._

_I got distracted this time because I was staring at a cute boy! I bet she would be doing the same thing if she was my age! Or if she was finding someone to date! Ugh._ I entered the lunchroom and got my lunch for today. I sat alone at a table before looking around. A crowd of students caught my eyes as I looked curious. I decided to finish my meal quickly and rushed over.

I quietly walked over as the sound of guitar music was fading in. _Is it the person before in my music class?_ I went to get a closer look as I found a spot for myself to look in front of me. _It was! It was! Oh, I wanted to scream so badly, but I held myself back. Ask him, Mabel! Ask him! Oh, I can't just interrupt him on his music... maybe I can have a chance after his performance._

I heard the bell ring as it was already time to go. I jumped and forgot about my bag. I turned and rushed over to grab it, but as soon as I turn around, I saw the crowd carry the boy out, and I was too late. _Damnit! _I grumbled to myself before leaving the lunchroom. I halted at the entrance of the school, waiting for my brother in a bad mood.

``...You okay?`` I turned and looked at my brother, who was standing right behind me.

``Just an irritating day.`` I said.

``Oh. It'll be like that sometimes. What happened exactly to yours?`` Dipper asked. We walked down the stairs together.

``I didn't get to make a friend with someone.`` I said. You know what, let me say it for once! ``And that someone is a crush I developed today.``

``Oooh. Um. You-``

``I know you ain't the perfect person to talk to, but your the only person here to talk to about it. So deal with it!`` I interrupted him, grunting.

``Okay. So just like me, you missed your opportunity to ask him to be your friend?`` He asked.

``Yep. JUST LIKE YOU. Ugh. Why would it be similar to your situation?`` I said, looking to him.

``I don't know. It just happens... yeah... it happens... I mean... it wouldn't work out anyway.`` He said.

``Work out with what?`` I asked, looking confused.

``Uh... me asking my last crush out. She's been with her boyfriend for two years...`` He said.

``Ouch... that definitely wouldn't have worked out.`` I said, feeling sorry for him. ``Well. You'll find someone better than her.``

`` "Better" Or someone fit for my taste.`` He said.

``Why do you have to mock me with the word? I just thought that if she wasn't the right one.`` I said.

``What would you say if a boy was brave and strong and all of those features?`` He asked.

``... Well... if he was good looking, then I would buy it.`` I said.

``That didn't even relate to what I was pointing out.`` He said.

I stopped and turned to him. ``I said something about what you didn't point out or am I wrong in this case?``

``Maybe I didn't specify it enough. I was mostly describing how she was, how she was like. I tried to give an example for a boy you may like, but I may be wrong.`` He said.

``Well, I like appearances, and you may not.`` I said.

``... So. If you go and date a boy because of his looks, wouldn't it be a red flag? I mean they could like...-``

``It's not a red flag, Dipper. It's how I am. I like boys who have a handsome face, such as Kahlil, who is standing right behind you.`` I said. I watched him jump as he turned to Kahlil, who was glaring at me.

``Thanks. You ruined my plan to scare him.`` He said.

``I think I helped that one out. But anyway, it's how I am, Dipper. I may not be like you, but at least I have better taste than you.`` I said.

``Excuse me?`` Dipper turned to me with a glare. `` ... You don't know that.``

``You just said you liked a person because of their personality. I don't find that attractive.`` I said.

``And you just said you wanted to make friends with your crush, which means you will discover their personality traits.`` He said. I was slowly starting to heat up with this conversation. I think it's an argument at this point.

``And I also liked their looks. Tell me. Do you think your old crush is hot and cute?`` I asked. I see him get flushed a bit.

``Well yeah... I understand that, but I'd rather know who they are as a whole.`` He said. He looked down at the ground.

``Well, that's you, Dipper. Not me.`` I said.

``... I'm just warning you.`` He said.

``You don't need to protect me, Dipper. I can handle myself.`` I said.

``Well, just in case.`` He said, looking back up at me.

I huffed, crossing my arms. ``You will never forgive up, am I right?``

``I wanted to repay in what you said this morning. So-``

I burst out in laughter, scaring both of them. ``You protecting me? I don't think I see that happening!``

``Hey! I- You know what.`` I heard the sudden change in Dipper's voice. I stopped and stared at him. ``I tried doing something nice for you, and you go on and laugh at me like I'm such a damn weak person? Oh nice, HAVE FUN WALKING ON YOUR OWN!`` He snapped and turned away, leaving us. I widened my eyes, looking over at Kahlil. He was in shock too.

.

``... I think that was a bit too much, Mabel. He was trying to protect you from the person you liked.`` Kahlil said, looking at me.

``... I think the laughter was a bit too much, but... I didn't expect him to snap at me like that.`` I said.

``What'd you expect? For him to be quiet and stuff?`` He said.

``Well, yeah... that was such a sudden turn, though.`` I said, not really interested in what just happened.

``... I'll go cheer him up while you think about your crush.`` He said before following Dipper. _It's not like that, Kahlil! Jesus, what's got into everyone's minds lately? Is thinking about my crush is just a selfish thing?! Ugh. I hate everything that just happened!_ I turned and stormed off.

I entered the shack in quiet and went to my room. I changed into comfortable clothes and took my bag and headed downstairs. I shoved my brother out of the way when he tried to use the staircase. _I'm pissed off right now, not a bother to ask me what's wrong._

I entered the dining room and sat at the table. As I was opening my bag and pulling out my homework, I went to do it afterward. I couldn't finish it as I was having trouble focusing on it. I stood up quickly. _Maybe I just needed some fresh air. Perhaps I need that. I think I do. _I put my homework up and told my uncles I will be back.

I headed out in my shoes and walked into town_. I don't think it worked. My head was still up in the clouds, wishing to yell at someone. Damn, I hate acting like this, but everyone made me mad today! Everything did! _

I bumped into someone as they fell back onto the ground. I looked up and widened my eyes. _OH- IT'S THE GUY FROM MY CLASS. UH... wHAT DO I DO?! OH RIGHt, APOLOGIZE!_ I felt panicked as I quickly rushed over to put my hand out. ``I am so sorry! I didn't see you-``

``It's alright, I hope I didn't hurt you or nothing.`` He said, taking my hand. My brain exploded as I could feel myself getting warmer and hotter. _FOCUS! FOCUS! I KNOW HE'S HOT AND TOUCH YOUR HAND, BUT FOCUS!_

``O-oh, you didn't! I think I'm the fault for this.`` I said, chuckling nervously. I looked over at his guitar case and widened my eyes in horror. ``DID I BREAK IT?!``

``Oh, heavens, no! That's why it has a case.`` He said, picking it up. I let out a sigh of relief.

``I'm sorry, I'm such a mess. Should I repay you in any source?`` I asked.

``No, no, you don't need to.`` He said, pulling the case over his shoulder. ``Unless you want to come to my next performance if that would lighten up things.``

``... That could work! I'm just apologetic for what just happened.`` I said, breathing in and out.

``As I said, it's alright.`` He began to walk as I followed from behind. ``Say, what's your name?``

I blushed, staring up at him. ``I-It's Mabel.``

``Nice to meet you, Mabel, I am El Pescado Mustachio, but you can call me Mermando for short. It's a nickname from my friends... I guess they discovered I like mermaids.`` He said.

I chuckled. _Mermando. It seems like Mexican and Merman was combine to one. Oh right, he did sound Mexican... OH GOSH. THAT MAKES IT EVEN WORSE. _He started a conversation with me as I said what I was interested in, and we went on from there. I think we both enjoyed each other interests, especially when he plays for people. _Another entertainer in town! Oh, I can't wait to tell Pacifica this._

_._

I said goodbye to Mermando as he waved back. I turned away and walked with my phone close to my chest. I was making excitement noises, almost like I was getting something else in my interest or something.

I can't believe I got my crush's number.

_This is the best day ever!_

**End of Chapter 16**


	17. Chapter 17

**Trouble Minds.**

* * *

\- Dipper's POV -

I want to stay forever mad at my sister. I want to so much, but... I think I should let it go. I didn't mean to snap at her last week... and to be honest... we barely talked to each other for the entire weekend. It's Monday, and I'm panicking that she may forget about me or take the fact that I'm a terrible brother.

_I ... I will make this up, I will apologize to her today._

I walked down the staircase, all ready to go this time. I'm finally prepared this time, but not as fast as my sister is. Lately, she's been quick to get ready without waiting for me, not like we get done at the same time anyways. _I wonder, what got her up in her doubts this time?_

I was shoved by my sister after she said, ``Hurry up, slow butt!`` With an annoyed tone. I frowned and sped up my pace. I did want to get something to eat, but I guess my sister was in a rush.

_How do I do this? How do I apologize to her without getting her mad or anything? Maybe I will just do it._

We headed out to the car and got in. The car ride was quiet, filled with an annoying aura from my sister. I looked over at her as she glared at me with a hateful expression. I didn't return the glare or anything, I just frowned, making sure I was sorry.

She didn't accept it as I looked away from her. I don't think she wants my apology, but I must. I will give her one even if she doesn't like it.

We got dropped off as we walked alone in silence, separating when we're in the school building and off to our classes. I let out a sigh and walked into my first period, which turned into my 3rd period several hours later. Every class was taking my mind off of my thoughts. The importance of learning this subject and remembering the lesson that it provided. _I can't believe we already have a test coming up. I'll make sure nothing on that day can ruin my mood. _

On the bright side, our teacher in my current class told us something that sparked my interest. ``To know our safety of this school, I will be showing you guys a slideshow about the Missing Teens.`` The teacher turned and walked over to the laptop to show the screen on the whiteboard. She ordered a student to turn off the light and told the entire class to quiet down. I straightened myself and turned my attention to the screen on the board.

``We do this every year in every class since it's an importance to teach our students to never trust strangers.`` She began, turning to the screen as it showcased students before the kidnappings. ``They were all in the ages between 13 and 18, specifically teenagers.``

She pressed on her laptop for the next picture. ``They were good students, good people that had left our ranks to the heavens.`` The photos were the students who smiled delighted, some even playing and pranking on others. I also saw our teacher tear up a bit. _Did she have a student who was kidnapped from her classes? _I frowned, feeling sorry for her.

``They were all great students.`` She said as if her voice was fainting with her sadden tone. She pressed the next slide, where it showed 16 missing photos of the students who were once happy.

``16 Teenagers were kidnapped from 2009 to 2015.`` She said. I widened my eyes at one of them. K_-Kahlil...? He was kidnapped?! _

``Make it 15 since... Mr. Hassen was released.`` The tone of her voice was annoyed by force. I tilted my head. _Aren't you happy that he's not with the kidnapper?! What is going on in this school?_

``To this day, those teenagers have not been found nor the kidnapper.`` She finished, turning off the slideshow. People around me started up a conversation about the recent one who came back. I grumbled to myself, hearing their mean comments. _Aren't you guys glad he's back? What is going on?! _

The class ended as I packed my binder and headed over to the teacher. ``Ms. Garden?`` I said.

``Oh, yes, Mr. Pines?`` She said.

``Why is...- isn't it good that he's back?`` I asked. ``About the kidnapping.``

``I wish it was my other students. I could care less about Mr. Hassen.`` She said as I slowly stepped away.

``But isn't it good that he's not with the kidnapper?`` I asked again.

``It is, but I wish it was my other students again. Everyone agrees that he's not much of a good student.`` She said.

I can agree with the "picking on the 9th graders part." ``Alright.`` I said, not wanting to continue this conversation.

``Do you know Mr. Hassen since you asked me?`` She asked, staring at me.

``I'm his friend.`` I muttered, looking back at her with a firm look.

``Oh. That's good for him.`` She said as if her mood was switched. I looked confused.

``... I guess it is.`` I said. What's going on?

``Well. You better go before your late, Mr. Pines!`` She said.

``Oh, right! Thank you for reminding me.`` I said before turning away and exiting her class. I almost forgot that. I'm just so caught up that everyone is... saying mean comments about him. I shouldn't worry if it doesn't bother him. _Wait. I have Lunch Period this time._ ``...`` I shook my head. _It's too late, anyway. _I headed towards the lunchroom, I got my lunch and sat down alone to eat it. After I finished, I dumped the rest in the trash can before picking up my stuff and headed off to the library.

.

``Mason!`` I halted and grunted. I was trying to rush before I heard that voice. I turned and stared at the two familiar people. I guess it's time to tell them their names since they will appear every single time.

``Where are you going off to?`` The person who said my name was Jason. Tall and such a bad-boy.

``Yeah!`` That would be John, who is his side-kick.

``None of your business.`` I said, standing up straight. I wish I was faster. I can run, and they'll be running after me, trying to beat me up.

``But it is. We're friends, after all.`` He joked. I would watch them both laugh before coming to a stop. ``Do you still think that?``

``Think what?`` I asked. I know what he's talking about, thinking we're "friends." I don't think friends insult one another.

``That we're friends, idiot. Jeez, I guess your mind is forgetting things now.`` He said in a sinister way.

``And you're going to make it worse?`` I asked.

``You want me to?`` He said, looking a bit surprised.

``I just want you to leave me alone.`` I said. Don't say anything negative or anything triggering. He will beat me up for it.

``I'm afraid I can't do that. I can't leave a "friend" behind.`` He said. ``Besides, since your... 18 now, I think I can do whatever I want to you.``

``Doing assault is terrible. It's going to get you arrested.`` I said, making a point.

``The police in this town are lazy, did you forget that, idiot?`` Jason said.

``...I probably did.`` I said, telling the truth. I forgot about that.

``You must also know, no one will help you.`` He said.

``People did in the past, but okay. I will remember what you said, even if it's false.`` I said.

``Don't be a smartass, Mason. It is not allowed here.`` He said, getting a bit irritated.

``Then, I guess you can't understand me.`` I said.

``I can understand you perfectly fine!`` He said.

``Then, I guess you don't understand what I just said.``

``What?`` He is now looking confused. ``What are you talking about?``

``What did I say?`` I asked, looking up at him with a firm expression.

``You said- STOP THIS NOW.`` He shouted as he tried to reach for me.

I backed away and turned away, walking off with quick speed. ``Nope. You don't control me.`` I whispered before hearing footsteps catch up to me. I felt my hoodie pulled back as I watch my binder fall from my arms. I turned and pushed Jason off of me. ``Oh your GETTING IT NOW.`` He shouted, trying to reach for me again.

I dodged and grabbed my things quickly. I ran off as fast as I could. _That didn't go as plan. He's dumber than he's ever was. He's always foolish, why should I do the trick just to make him madder. _I halted to the school entrance doors. I sat by it and curled up in the corner. I was trying to hide, but I don't think they followed me. I hope not.

_About the... Missing Teens... and how lazy our policemen are, why doesn't any one take up a stand and find their kid on their own? They must all think they were kidnapped and pulled into the jungle._ I slowly stood up once I was in a comfortable position. I feel so sorry for all of those people. _Maybe I can... try to find them on my own. _

_But... I want to point out something today. Ms. Garden changed her mood as if she was possessed. Not like a demon possessing her- I don't know if those exist. I know magic does, so... that could be the source of her sudden change. She acts as if Kahlil wasn't a bad student. I want to ask her again about him and every one of my teachers. I need to note some things down about the nature of this school._

_Everyone hates Kahlil for no unknown reason, I don't know if it's the same for everyone else, but... I think magic is doing it._

_This can also go with the same case as Wendy felt towards him. Someone or something is making them hate him. Why? What did he do to make them all hate him?_

_I could ask him since I am contacted with him, but... I want to hear the people first and compare the stories together. _I heard the bell ring as it was time to leave this school. I open the doors and walked out under the hot sun. I let out a sigh, waiting for my sister.

_Right... that apology._

_._

I stared at the faint crowds, noticing that I didn't seem to find her. I pulled out my phone and texted her. [Where are you?] - Dip. She didn't respond right away, but it took several minutes later for her to text back.

[Why?] - Sister.

[Do you not want to walk home today?] - Dip.

[I'm still mad about last week.] - Sister.

[Well, I want to apologize to you about last week.] - Dip.

[Okay.] - Sister.

[In person, so you see how I feel about my mistake.] - Dip.

[Why in person?] - Sister.

[So you can see how sorry I am] - Dip. _I feel like she's avoiding me..._

[You can just apologize here, and we're all good] - Sister.

[... That is true, but I still want you to see how sorry I was.] - Dip.

[WELL. On one condition. Do not change how my tastes are!] - Sister. _I think she's mad now... I don't know. She might be annoyed at me._

[I won't. I just wanted to be a good brother.] - Dip.

[Yeah, right.] - Sister. I put up my phone and walked down the stairs and then the sidewalk. _She's still mad from last week. It's been three days, I've already dropped it. I don't know why she has to continue it. I guess I'm not asking her help on this cold case since she's mad. Maybe she'll come around, I hope so. _

I got home, giving a wave to my uncles before heading up into my room. I entered it as I jumped from the loud sound. I looked over to see my sister laughing on her bed. I grunted. ``Oh, I thought you were mad?`` I asked, walking over to my bed.

``I am mad! That's what you get for making me angry!`` She shouted.

``You know I'm already over all of this. It's a bit childish.`` I said.

``Excuse me? You almost made my day worse!`` She said, glaring at me.

I put my binder down on my bed and sat next to it. ``Almost? What made it to become better than mines?`` I asked.

``NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!`` She grunted.

``You're so childish, it's so irritating.`` I said.

``I AM NOT-``

``And stop it with the yelling! I don't deserve this.`` I said. Even if I did, and I was lying to myself.

``You do.`` She said.

``Then I apologize. I apologize for snapping at you.`` I said, scooting back into the wall behind me. I was getting my legs up on the bed.

``You don't seem to be sorry.`` She said, glaring at me still.

``Probably because I got annoyed at your behavior.`` I said.

``Wow. WE'RE BOTH THE SAME AGE. Stop acting like your an adult!`` She grunted.

``We're 18. Which makes us adults, only younger than what an adult actually acts.`` I said, getting pretty tired of this.

``THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN NOTHING!`` She said.

``Well. Let me say this. I bet you found your crush in which it made your day lightened up a bit. Well, that's good. But continuing this argument from last week isn't going to make things work. I don't even think your here for me even if you yell at me like this. I don't think you care.`` I said.

She paused. She was about to shout, but probably recalled what she said before. ``... yeah...`` Her voice was room-voice now. ``...`` She looked down at the floor, perhaps realizing her mistake. _We're both wrong in our own ways, I apologized for snapping, and you still yell at me like I'm the bad guy. Which... I could be... I don't know how other people see me, though. _

``But... stop acting like you know everything.`` She said.

``I am sorry that I am more mature than you are. I can't change that fact.`` I said. ``I can't change for who I am. Even if I tried to, I don't think it'll help.``

``Just pretend.`` She grumbled.

``...`` I stared at her. ``...``

``You're smart, aren't you? I'm sure you can do that.`` She said.

I could, I can. If you want me to. ``... Yeah, I can.`` But... why? ... I don't understand.

* * *

I tapped my pencil on my desk, staring at the economic worksheet in front of me. It was the next day, and I was sitting in my second-period class. I was thinking, _"how would I pretend to myself?" Because that's just how I am. I could only do it around her, maybe stay quiet every time and let Mabel take the attention? I can do that and just sneak behind her back that I won't. But... would I be a bad brother if I do that? I feel like I would be one, I might not do that. I don't want to upset her. _

The class ended as I packed up my things into my binder. I picked it up and left the classroom. I was pulled back by my hoodie AGAIN as I was thrown to the ground. ``H-Hey!`` I looked up to see Jason and his crew. They were all glaring me down with these terrifying looks. I felt a shiver and a guilt feeling coming up. _Were they going to hurt me after what happened yesterday?_

I quickly darted away and stood up to get my binder. I ended up getting rammed by one of the students. I caught my balance and stared at them. ``Why now?`` I asked.

``This is for yesterday, Mason. And trust me when I say this, you are not getting your stuff back ever again.`` Jason said with a cold tone.

``You can't do that! I will try to get it back without even trusting you! I can't trust you anyway!`` I said, walking forward to grab my binder, which was in between Jason and John.

``I don't think so.`` John pushed me. I slipped and fell onto the ground, hitting the back of my head. I blanked out for a minute, not moving an inch. I was so into my mind, trying to wake myself up. I think I was fading in and out, but I did hear some students yell at the bullies.

I force my eyes opened as I slowly sat up, even if I was dizzy. I looked up to the bullies who were running away. I saw a student hand me my binder. Another student push the student away with my stuff as a pair of hands helped me up.

``Are you okay?`` Finally, the voice was fading in. I nodded. The student handed my binder as I grabbed it.

``Thank you.`` I said faintly.

``No problem.`` Said the student who returned my stuff.

``I hate seeing those people pick on other people. It's not right.`` Said another one.

I nodded, wanting to rest. We all heard the bell ring as we departed and left for our classes. _That was nice of them, _but... I feel like my world is turning upside-down. I can feel my legs stumbling all over the floor, but I force myself to keep straight and hurry to 3rd period. I can't rest now, not until school is over.

I entered in my class as being late. The teacher glared at me for interrupting her lesson. I hurried and took my seat, and stayed quiet. I felt embarrassed now, even with all of this dizziness up in my head. _Why can't I just report Jason and John? Well... the schools don't do much against it, they just give them a warning to not do it again. But it doesn't help at all!_

I noticed I was falling asleep as I force myself up, trying to pay attention to the lesson. _Don't fall asleep, just don't. After this is over, I can go and rest at home._

_._

_I'm... not surprised but... Mabel and Kahlil didn't say anything about it. Maybe because I kept my guard up so they won't notice. I think Mabel is still mad at me, so... I think she doesn't care about me._

We stood outside of the school, the day was over for them, but not for me. I have work to attend to.

``SO, I have a question.`` My sister would say, snapping me out of what I was doing.

``What is it?`` Kahlil said. I stayed quiet, listening in.

``Is there a reason why you... um. bailed out on Pacifica on that night?`` She asked. Oh. well...

``...`` Kahlil looked away. _I could guess he doesn't want to say. I can't tell for him, he has to do this on his own._

``Well?`` She said, having her hands on her hips.

``... I wasn't interested in her.`` He said, looking back at her.

``...Then why did you accept the invitation?`` She asked. _Probably to hang out with me afterward, cuz that what happened. _

``... I don't know.`` He said, avoiding to look at her again.

``...Your not telling the whole story.`` She said.

``M-`` I stopped myself, staring down at the ground. No one spoke a word during that, Kahlil didn't even say another word. I didn't try to defend him, and I guess my sister was looking a bit aggressive. I looked back up to her expression, getting a dizzy spell from moving my head too fast. _Here we go again._

``You just did that for a free invite, right? It seems like it.`` She said.

Oh god. I want to leave and rest, my vision is being weird again. I looked away from them slowly, struggling to stand up straight.

``...no. I didn't. But if you think that way, then I can't stop you.`` He said.

``So, it is true.`` Mabel said with a cold tone.

``Yeah...`` Kahlil said. ``...Are you okay, Mason?``

I looked over to them quickly, making myself dizzier. _Great, you had to say my name. _

``He's fine.`` Mabel said.

``No. I am not you little-`` I stopped myself from speaking. I avoided looking at them, staring down at the ground as my vision swirls around.

``... You guys are still arguing from last week?`` He said with an annoyed tone.

``I guess since I'm still mad at him.`` Mabel said.

``... You guys... ugh.`` He sounds like he gave up talking. _I already dropped this, but she continues anyway. _I shook my head and looked up at them.

``I'm sure your fine.`` Mabel said to me. I glared at her. Don't start it, Dipper. Even if you want to so badly, just don't. It's not the best time to do so. Your dizzy, and you need to get home.

``Yeah... I am.`` I mumbled.

``You don't seem to be okay. You're stumbling in your steps.`` Kahlil said. At least somebody cares about me.

``Maybe because he's tired-``

``Stop answering for your brother.`` He said to Mabel with a grunt. He seems to be annoyed with her about this all. But that is what she was doing. I'm surprised she didn't say anything after that. _Be good, be smart instead of a little naive sh-t. _

``...Yeah.`` I said, agreeing with her. ``I might be since I didn't get enough sleep last night.`` Why did I lie?

``Were you up thinking about the wonders of when your going to get a date?`` Mabel asked, smirking.

``...M-maybe...`` I mumbled, pretending to look embarrassed. Though... I feel like I'm embarrassed or blushing... I don't know.

``...Okay then.`` I heard Kahlil said. _I think it worked. _

``Well, lets head home, I know I got alot of homework to do.`` Mabel said, frowning.

``Yeah.`` I said. We both began to walk together, leaving Kahlil in his confusion. Once we had a far distance from him, my sister to turned me. ``Let's keep that up.`` She whispered.

``...`` I looked away from her and slowly nodded. What the ... I don't know what she's doing or planning.

.

I walked down the stairs, telling my uncles I will be walking there. I know they tried to convince me I should ride in a car, but... I just want to relax in the environment before I head into work, at least Uncle Ford understands. Uncle Stan, on the other hand, kind of does. Infact, he doesn't care. That's fine. I will just be walking there and back.

_And yes, I did take a rest to get rid of my dizziness_. Although I still have it, it's not bad as it was after school. I headed out, saying goodbye and walking along the jungle. I halted, hearing a faint voice. I looked up and over at the trees. ``...`` _Don't answer to strangers, Dipper._

**-don't you want a rest?-**

``... Wait.`` I looked back at the trees, staring it down. ``Is that you... Kahlil?`` I asked. The voice seem to be calm and collected, although I heard a faint creepy tone from it.

**-come on, i'm your resting grounds. life out there is tough, and soon it may crumble down to your feet.-**

``... this isn't...`` I trailed off, feeling a gust of wind attempting to push me towards the jungle. What-

**-come on. you know its true. it will soon kill you.-**

**-so come, rest along with the others where they escaped the life they once had. i promise i will take care of you.-**

_Dipper, what are you doing?! _I was watching my own body move on its own and headed into the jungle. _I need to get to work! _

_Why can't I control my movements?! _

**End of Chapter 17**

* * *

**New Uploading Schedule! **

**I will be uploading chapters every 10 days, shorting it from being 14 days(2 weeks). **

**Why did I change it? It's because I'm keeping up with this story behind the scenes. With this, I can focus on other projects I have in storage. Then again I could say, I didn't want to wait 2 weeks to upload the next chapter on ends. **

**So yeah, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. **

**It's been hard trying to fit things into places, but soon it will be cleared up once we pass the depts of Dipper's problems. **

**Anyways, Have a good day and see you in the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Misty Voices.**

* * *

_**-[Recap]-**_

_Dipper, what are you doing?! I was watching my own body move on its own and headed in to the jungle. I need to get to work! _

_Why can't I control my movements?!_

_._

\- Kahlil's POV-

The jungle was wet as usual, nothing like an annoying night. Midnight perhaps. I walked carefully on each damp branch. I hate slipping on it, but I was in a hurry. I wished I could control the weather to rain in some other city instead of here. This was important. Suddenly Dipper went missing again within 24 hours. _What the f-ck happened? I don't know, but I know it deals with what the drama between him and his sister had. I think he wanted to escape it, but he couldn't. And then the jungle had to make it worse. _

I stopped and looked up at the night sky. ``I hope I can find him soon.``

* * *

I stood there with a confused look, watching the two twins walked together as if nothing happened between them. I blinked and let out a sigh, mumbling. ``They are really terrible liars.``

I took my destination and walked down the sidewalk. I stared down at the ground, recalling the conversation. _Well, I now know Mabel is overprotective of Pacifica, that's why I avoided saying anything against her. And now she thinks I may use her for "free invitations," I'm never going back to that mansion anyways. The place and the atmosphere it gave off, it unsettles me. _

_I never really liked the riches, too selfish for their own good. _

_Her brother, on the other hand... he seems to be... going in and out over there. Did she even notice? Not really since she says, "he's fine." There goes the lack of interest in that brain of hers. I bet she's too up with what she is thinking about. Maybe she just wanted to avoid her own brother. That's mainly what it is, she wanted to avoid him._

_Ugh. Why can't they just drop this argument and just go back to where things were? I think that's just how siblings work since I have none of my own. I'll probably be the only child that my parents will have. _

_But I have one question. How did they come up with a lie without even speaking to each other in front of me? Is that's how twin powers work? A secret telepathy technique? No, they don't have magic, I don't sense it in them, but... how? _

I looked up ahead. I was nearing my home, staring at it on the hills.

``Hey. It's been a while.`` I slowly turned over to the voice, who belonged to Gideon.

``...What do you want?`` I asked.

``I don't want nothing, I just want to talk.`` He said, staring at me.

``That's wanting something.`` I said.

``... Well, think of it as a different way to not want something. You know what, I'm not making sense.`` He said. ``You already know what I'm like.``

``Yes. A sociopath. Just what we needed.`` I said, looking a bit annoyed.

``At least I'm not bad.`` He said, speaking the usual without any emotions in his tone.

``You sure about that?`` I said.

``... Okay. I know I did some wrong in the past, but... I had no choice.`` He said.

``You had no choice. Sounds like an excuse to me.`` I sneered.

``... ... `` He stayed silent, even if he wanted to insult me just now. But I think he knows it's not the right way to go. I sighed. _He wants to talk to me after all of this time? _

``You won't pull anything like last time, right?`` I asked, making sure he won't. _No idea how I missed it last time. Maybe I was too in love with him._

``I won't. I'll even wait here for you to put your things down. I just want us to... be friends.`` He said, looking a bit guilty. Even if he was pretending the expression.

``... Alright.`` I said before turning away and walking off to my house. I entered my, I greeted my mom and ignored my dad. I headed to my room and opened it. I turned and put my backpack on my bed. _I feel so nostalgic, I feel like everything was normal yesterday. My family was happy, and everything was fine. I wish I could of lie about that. _

_No matter what, it's in the past, but I will always miss that type of life. _I changed my clothes into comfortable ones and turned to the door. ``Eh.`` I muttered and exited my room, closing my door. I told my mom I was going out before leaving the house.

I walked down the hill, before halting and staring at Gideon, who was literally standing next to the fence. ``You take too long.`` He said.

``Not my fault I'm like this.`` I said, walking past him. I saw him following behind as I looked ahead.

``I can't judge based on what you are.`` Gideon said.

``So... is there a reason why you want to become friends?`` I asked.

``I'm trying to do this secretly behind my parents' back. I won't say exactly because it might trigger your disorder.`` He said.

``... I think I already know who.`` I said.

``Don't overthink about it then.`` He said.

``Why are you being nice all of a sudden?`` I asked, looking confused at him.

``... You deserve it. You don't deserve any of this that happened so far. I wish I could feel sorry for you, but that's how I explain as it is.`` He said, looking at me.

``You can care, which is what you are doing.`` I said.

``Oh. Didn't realize that.`` He said. ``I guess it usually comes.``

``Or... it exists in sociopaths.`` I said, looking away from him.

``I do really hate being called that, by the way, but I guess I can't help it.`` He said.

``...Aren't you late for your practice at your show?`` I asked.

``I decided to take a break today and visit everyone that I know. And... I had a thought to come to see how you were doing. It just looks like your just pushing me away.`` He said.

``Oh. So you notice.`` I said. He still has that smarts in his brain. We turned a corner, walking next to the buildings we passed.

``Do you do this to everyone?`` He asked.

``I don't. It's just you.`` I said.

``I get it. It's because you-``

``Well... I'm starting to doubt it.`` I interrupted him by accident.

``... Pushing people away is not good.`` He said.

``I don't need your advice.`` I said, glaring at him.

``You said you were going to doubt it. Don't think it's in your nature to do it.`` He said.

``You only knew me for a week, don't pretend you can read me like a book.`` I said.

``I guess it also disorders your memories. I thought you were a demon, not a human who forgets... issues that easily.`` He said.

``... I think it messed with my memories. It's not that easy, you know.`` I said. _Yes. This little sh-t knows that I'm a demon, not going into detail. No, thank you._

``So, I'm curious. Who are you going to push away?`` He asked.

.

``... Mabel.`` I said.

``Oh, that sweet pie.`` He said.

``Stop trying to hit on her already. She's crushing on someone anyways.`` I said.

``Oh... I guess I can't have chances with love, I don't even know if I can love anymore.`` He said. ``What did she said that makes you want to push her away?``

``... It's what in her mind... that made me want to not see her again.`` I said.

``Oh. You know you can't change that. Even if reading someone's mind is not good choice. Speaking of which, how's that going along?`` He asked, looking back at me.

``I'm not accidentally saying what people say in their minds. I never even told anyone.`` I said.

``You're just going to keep it like that?`` He asked.

``I'd rather have it like that.`` I said.

``Alright. Don't blame me when someone knows your true secret.`` He said.

``I think I will since you know.`` I glared at him.

``... I will never tell anyone your secret. You can trust me on that one.`` He said. ``I'll just let you tell them.``

``You really are different last time we met.`` I said, looking ahead.

``That's because we were in love.`` He said.

``Yeah...`` I said, looking out at the streets. I noticed he stopped as I halted too.

``Speaking of love... may I ask?`` He asked, staring at me. _I... Ask what? No one needs to know, not even you._ I shook my head.

``Then, you have a crush.`` He said.

``I don't.`` I lied. I looked annoyed as ever at him.

``I thought you did.`` He said shrugging. ``I did want to see if you were doing good in your life that I caused.``

``You didn't turn me gay.`` I said.

``I know that! You know what I mean!`` He said, glaring at me. I chuckled, letting my guard down.

``I hate it when you do this.`` He said.

``Glad we are exes now.`` I said.

``... Could I guess since I'm so curious about who you are crushing on?`` He asked.

``... Are you going to get jealous now?`` I asked.

``Nah. Not really. Not quite sure if I can pretend that I am jealous.`` He said.

``You can, I'm sure humans like you can.`` I said. ``You can guess.``

He looked down at the ground, thinking silently to himself. It's not that bad talking to him again_. I think it's nice... but.. could he releases everyone from actually controlling them to hate me. Or is he planning this all just to get me... _I looked away, sighing. _I'm thinking too negatively. I just can't trust him. I'll just pretend for now._

``...Not many options here.`` He said.

``What can you do in a world that doesn't accept it.`` I said.

``What can you do? I know it's difficult, but you know you can try.`` He said. ``Besides, how did you find another c-``

``I didn't crush on you, little sh-t.`` I said, glaring him.

``... Nice nickname. I am shorter than you, so that would make sense to me. Do you call Mason a little sh-t?`` He asked, smirking at me.

I widened my eyes at him. ``N-No. I wouldn't!``

``I think I know who it is now.`` He said.

``... You knew from the start, didn't you?`` I said.

``Pretty much. I mean, not from where you two met. I don't even know where you guys met. You remember that riches party, right? Well... I saw you two hanging out there.`` He said. ``And I assume you found another crush.``

``... Yeah. I did.`` I said, looking away from him.

``How is he about it?`` He asked.

``I ain't telling him. I'll just let myself suffer.`` I said.

``Your going to have to tell him eventually, even when... he's not..`` He trailed off. ``You know.``

``Yeah... I'm just waiting for the chance. Anyways, don't you have to go somewhere? We've been talking for a while now.`` I said.

``And there you go, pushing me away. But I am satisfied. Glad you're doing good.`` Gideon said.

``...Yeah.`` I looked back at him.

``Well, see you later.`` He said before walking past me and off to where he belongs.

``...You too.`` I said before walking in the opposite direction. _It's a bit awkward when talking to your ex. Why the hell did he want to know anyway? It's my business, although he already saw it so. No luck out of it. _I decided to head back home, so I could do my homework, that I wish I can just throw out.

.

I heard my phone go off, multiple times actually. I looked over and grabbed it before looking at it on my bed. ... _why did she text me when she was mad at me? Oh, Mabel. Make up your mind! _I opened it and read what she wrote.

[I apologize for the earlier act. Anger was up in me, and I just wanted to release it on someone. I should apologize to Dipper too..] - Mabel.

[... I also recall Dipper being dizzy and being all over the place. Is he okay?] - Mabel

[How should I know?] - Me.

[Like... is he alright? Like, guesses] - Mabel. _Surprise she answered back, it was like several minutes ago._

[Well, he wasn't okay. He looked like he was about to pass out.] - Me

[Yeah... it seem to be like that.] - Mabel

[Also, I accept your apology.] - Me

[Thank you. Now, I just need Dipper to accept my apology since I didn't accept his] - Mabel

[At least you're fixing this.] - Me

[Yes. And that where it should be! I should be a good sister instead of a selfish brat.] - Mabel

[Didn't realize your self-conscious and smart.] - Me

[HEY!] - Mabel

[Talk to you later.] - Me. I typed that in quickly before she typed another message. I close my phone and put it on my bed. I sat up and looked out at sunset. _I think it's my time to go out and explore, right after I get something to eat. _I turned and stood up, walking over to the door.

A bit annoying that my mom forces me to spend time with my family status. _I almost got into another argument with my dad. Instead, I just ignored what insults he had. They were the worse, very hurtful indeed. _

_Sometimes I want to stay in my room and never see the daylight. Sitting in my darkroom with only my eyes lighting up the darkness. _I sighed and turned my eyes back to normal. _Sometimes I don't want to see anyone. _I jumped when my phone went off.

_Is that Mabel trying to get to me?_ I stared at it before watching it move again from another message. I reached over and grabbed it, opening it up to see who sent me one. I looked at the time, noticing it was 9:08 PM. _...That family interaction lasted three hours?! Oh damnit, I hate this so much!_ I grumbled before opening up the conversation that me and Mabel had.

[Um. WE HAVE A PROBLEM.] - Mabel.

[Dipper hasn't come home... I mean, I know he's out- uh. This isn't him right?] - Mabel

[It can't be. He only have a few friends, and they probably already asleep by now.] - Mabel

[Um.] - Mabel

[Don't tell me he's missing again.] - Me

[Again?] - Mabel

[... He only went missing for 3 hours last time he tried to... survive the night of the jungle- wait.] - Me

[OH GOD. HE MUST OF-] - Mabel

[He must of went into the jungle.] - Me

[OH GOD. WILL THE MYTHS BE TRUE?] - Mabel

[The myths are true. Once you are in the jungle at night, there's no escape] - Me

[... FIND HIM. PLEASEEEEEEEEEE] - Mabel

[... I say it may be too late, your brother might be gone.] - Me_. I'm saying that as if I'm about to cry. I'm actually am because I don't know if I can find him. I don't know where the jungle took him. And I'm panicking... great._

[PLEASE] - Mabel

[PLEASE] - Mabel. Not going to read the rest of that. She's spamming "Please" now. Sigh. I guess I can.

[Alright] - Me. I stared at her, still spamming the word, even flooding my message.

[SHUT UP.] - I texted her as she stopped.

[I said I would go and find him.] - Me

[OH, THANK YOU. OH, THANK YOU.] - Mabel

[LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU FOUND HIM] - Mabel

If... I can get him out of the state. I close my phone and put it in my pocket. It was extra dark. _Apparently, it was raining. Great. Just what I needed. _I told my parents I will be out for a while, as always they trust me. I went out in the rain and headed for the jungle.

* * *

I looked from the night sky, noticing the shaking limbs that I was having. _Don't think negatively, because then that's maybe the way to where I would give up. But... I don't want that. I don't want to give up on finding him, I can't help anyways. Mabel will get mad at me if I do, and I will be mad at myself if I don't. Even if this action I'm going for, I know it won't work out, but I must not think negatively about it._

I moved from branch to branch, walking over to where the Gnomes are. I hopped on a wobbly branch, I sat down on it and looked over at the Gnomes tiny tents. One spotted him and ran over. ``Hey! It's been a while!``

``It has.`` I said.

``Is there something you need?`` The Gnome named Jeff asked.

``Have you and your people see a human walk pass you guys?`` I asked.

``... Yes, but not on our level. It was below us. Do you know this human?`` He asked, tilting his head.

``..Yes.. and I'm afraid he lost his mind to the jungle.`` I said.

``Oh. That is terrible news. I feel sorry for those humans who lost their minds.`` He said. ``I did hear there was some way to get them back to normal, but it is complicated. Either if you know the human, it may be easy. If not, then your out of luck.``

``I know him, not all of him, but yeah.`` I said.

``Then it shouldn't be hard! All you gotta do is believe and trust yourself.`` Jeff said.

``You have some good advice for a Gnome like you.`` I said.

``Well, of course! I'm the smartest out of my people.`` He said.

``And the only one who can talk.`` I said, standing up.

``True, well. Good luck!`` He said before I walked around the village and continued on my way. It was seen below the small town. I stopped and looked below me. I decided to climb down and look around. I saw a shiny object as I carefully walked over there. I picked it up as it was a phone. A phone of Dipper's. I see... 4 miss calls from his boss. _Wait. He didn't go to work?! That's another problem on his hands._

I stood up and put it in my other pocket. I decided to walk on this level, noticing some glowing mushrooms on the trees. ``Oh... the Resting Grounds.`` I mumbled. I followed the trail, arriving at the blooms of blue, glowing mushrooms. They were a light cyan color as they light up the darkness around them. There were several dens in the trees where the creatures could rest. ``... He may be here.`` I mumbled to myself again.

I looked in every den, being greeted by creatures who saw me before. Friendly faces and sometimes aggressive ones, but I was in charge of protecting them, so I shush them... in my ways. I soon came across a den in which I had skipped. I didn't see this one, so... I figure I could go back and check it. I halted, hearing the voices of the jungle. ``Nice. You dumb trees.`` I hissed before walked forward and seeing the boy before me. ``Nice, you idiotic trees. You blew your hiding spot of my friend.`` I grunted before entering in.

I sat on the mossy nests, trying to shift into a comfortable position before waking Dipper up. I shook him, assuming that he was asleep. Soon he was waking up as I stopped. I leaned back and gave him some space.

**-you could of leave him alone-**

``Shut up trees!`` I grunted, before looking over to sleepy pants.

**-leave him-**

**-Leave him alone!-**

I grunted, tired of hearing the voice. It was more of an eerie tone to me, trying to scare me or something.

``...Why are you here?`` Dipper asked. I looked over, staring into his eyes. There was mist in them. _I could try, but I might not... bring him back._

``Well, I can say your whole family is looking for you.`` I said.

``Why do they care all of a sudden?`` His voice was not like himself, more... more in-depth than what he's usually is.

``Well, families care, and I'm sure they worried about you too.`` I said.

``... They should forget about me.`` He said.

``There's also friends too, I bet Wendy would be more worried if you were gone. You are her dearest friend.`` I said.

``... If we ever hang out.`` He said, turning away from me. ``You should leave-``

``Nah, I rather not.`` I interrupted him. He turns and glares at me.

``You're not normal.`` I said. ``As in, not yourself.``

``You don't know anything.`` He said.

``I know you don't act like this! But why would you even enter the jungle by yourself? Did you forget the warning I said to you?`` I asked.

``What warning?`` He asked.

I sighed, looking down at the moss. _This isn't going to work, I'm not the type of person to comfort someone or convince someone to turn back to their usual self. I never was one, and I lack that specialty._

**-LEAVE HIM-**

**-LEAVE HIM, PROTECTOR-**

**-LEAVEEEEE-**

The voices were back, trying to tell me to leave my friend alone. _At least they called me protector this time instead of "demon."_ I looked back up to him as his back was to me. ``Why aren't you leaving?`` "Dipper," asked.

``Because I don't want to.`` I said. ``Nothing can make me leave.``

``... That's a bit irritating.`` He said.

``So do the trees think that? Or are they controlling you that way?`` I asked, changing topics.

``Just leave.`` He said, ignoring my question.

``As I said, I don't want to.`` I said, standing up. I was getting uncomfortable once more.

``You're irritating.`` He said. I walked over to the other side of the den. The den was small to average, so I wasn't that far from him.

``Aww, didn't realize you think that about me~`` I said, looking over to him with a smile.

I see him flinched as he was twitching slightly as if he wanted to turn his head away from me. He looked down, frozen in that position, which seems like forever. I tilted my head, getting a bit concern for him.

.

``Did I upset you?`` I asked.

``leave...`` He whispered.

``Oh, I upset someone. I apologize.`` I said, chuckling. _I don't know what I'm doing at this point._

**-Protector-**

_Shut up, you damn trees! You can't have him all to yourselves. _I looked over at the entrance before noticing the body of Dipper standing up. I looked a bit curious. ``Are you going to push me out to make me leave?`` I asked.

**-no-**

**-we wish, but we won't-**

**-our mist is steady-**

**-but do we let you control this jungle?-**

I sighed. _I won't be here forever. So you can have your fun once I'm gone. _I shook my head, walking over to the entrance. ``...Sorry, Dipper.`` I said, halting at the entrance. ``If I can't get you out of this state, then probably no one can. I tried, but I'm not the best at this.`` I said. I looked away and out to the light cyan glowing mushrooms on the logs. _I must tell Mabel the news. Do I lie or...?_

I felt something from behind. I looked behind and saw Dipper hugging me. ``WH-``

``I'm sorry!`` He said, letting go of me. ``That was sudden of me!``

I turned and stared at him. ``...``

``I've been trying to break that misty wall, and I finally got through.`` He said, looking up at me. His eyes weren't misty anymore. ``Probably... thanks to you.``

``Thanks to me? What did I do?`` I asked, looking confused.

``... I don't know, the wall of mist was weakened just a second ago.`` He said.

``Well... at least that good.`` I said. _Probably because I started to flirt with him... that was an accident. _``Also, why were you in the jungle?!`` I said.

``I wasn't! The jungle pulled me in!`` He said. ``I was just walking to my job until it called me in! I... I thought it worked during night time!``

``It also worked when you have a troubled mind.`` I said. I turned and walked out.

``... That must of been the problem.`` I heard him say. I looked over at him.

``Because you don't take care of yourself.`` I said.

``I do! I just...`` He trailed off.

``not function.`` I finish his sentence.

``I do function!`` He glared at me.

``No, you don't.`` I smiled.

``Shut up. Now's not the time! I don't want to walk near the jungle ever again.`` He said.

``Well, you should have asked your uncle to take you to work.`` I said, halting.

``I JUST- UGHHHHH.`` He walked ahead of me, getting so frustrated.

``Why are you acting like a girl now?`` I asked, chuckling at his reaction.

``I'M NOT.`` He turned to me. ``You are making this worse.``

``Good.`` I chirped.

``... I don't understand you.`` He grunted.

``Well, now that your back. Wanna let me escort you home?~.`` I smirked at him. _There I go again._

``no, and yes.`` He said, finding the log ladder. He climbed down it. _No, and yes? So you want me to lead you the way home, but you don't want me to... walk you home? Confusing words to combine._ I followed him as I led him the way.

``I got the way.`` He said.

``Well. You said yes, so I guess you changed your mind.`` I said.

``I DIDN'T.`` He said. ``That-... I swear, your going to get on my nerves.``

``I think I'm already getting on your nerves before you freed yourself. So... probably I wasn't needed.`` I said.

``Don't think that way, I said, thanks to you, the wall of mist in my mind weakened, and I was able to control my limbs again.`` He said.

``... I think otherwise.`` I said.

``Then let me repay you then, for rescuing me.`` He said.

``Like a princess?`` I said, looking at him.

``NO.`` He glared at me before exiting the jungle and to his home path. ``No, not like a princess, Prince.`` He said, having an annoyed expression.

``...`` I looked away, blushing a bit. ``Well, see you today, I guess.``

``Tomorrow.`` He said.

``It's midnight.`` I said.

``... ... Y-..`` He turned away and walked off, irritated as hell. I chuckled, returning to my home as well.

_Maybe this isn't so bad after all._

**End of Chapter 18**

* * *

**o.o**

**.**

**I am so ahead of this chapter.**

**Anyways, Hello! I am back from my 2-month hiatus! Feeling refresh and ready to continue my stories!**

**I wonder what will happen between the tension of the two, will it go up or down?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I will see you in the next chapter!**

**Have a good day! ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**A Slow Day.**

* * *

\- Dipper's POV -

It was the day after my "incident." I wished it never happened, but that is what I get for walking next to a talking jungle. _I even almost got grounded by Uncle Stan because of it. He thinks I walked into it just to stress Uncle Ford out, I didn't do it on purpose! It was an accident! But of course, it doesn't convince him to believe me otherwise. _To be honest, he's been getting back into one of his moods lately. _Well, behavior-wise around me. It only happened after I got back from the gloomy jungle. He's... such a handful to deal with. __About that "grounded" thing, Uncle Ford stepped in and removed it since it was a stupid decision. Maybe Uncle Stan thinks I'm doing everything on purpose..._

``And never, ever, WORRY ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!`` I would hear my sister scold at me for disappearing off last night.

``I won't, I will not let it happen ever again.`` I said, crossing my heart.

``Promise?`` She said, staring into my eyes.

``Promise. Now stop giving me death glares.`` I said, almost whining.

``Alright.`` She looked away from me and to the two 9th graders at our lunch table. It was lunchtime as third period had ended. We were talking about the usual: class drama, lessons, and teachers. I looked over where Cole used to be, I tilted my head in curiosity. ``..Where's Cole?``

``Oh... he went to prepare for a test in one of his classes.`` Alex said.

``Teachers already giving out tests?! Why now?`` Mabel whined.

``It is the start of September, and we've been in school for about 2 weeks, of course, our teachers will give out tests.`` Kahlil said, joining in our conversation at last. _He never wants to talk with or to the 9th graders, but I think he's opening up a bit to them._

``They do it to test our knowledge on the subject anyways. It's not that half bad, actually!`` Percy said, acting brave and a bit stuck-up.

``You failed that one test-``

``THAT DOESN'T COUNT. I do not count tests that appear on the first day of class! Stupid math teacher! Who does she think she is?!`` Percy interrupted Alex, having an annoyed expression.

``I hate when that happens! The teachers giving you a test on the first day! FIRST DAY!`` Mabel grunted.

``Well, I think it gets you back into how school math is.`` I said.

``No talking, Mr. Pines! You think otherwise! So your not allowed to join our conversation!`` Percy said, glaring at me.

``... Well, alrighty, then.`` I said, leaning back a bit. ``Not like I care.`` I grunted.

``I didn't say your not allowed to care, Jeez, what got into you?`` Percy said, rolling his eyes.

``Stop it. You're being rude to our friends.`` Alex said, glaring at Percy.

``I'm being rude-``

``And highly annoying.`` Kahlil said with a cold tone that probably sent shivers down everyone's spines. I just sat frozen, waiting for someone to break the silence.

``Okay! Next topic!`` Mabel said. ``How about a friends' day out?``

``No thank you, I'd rather not be with those two!`` Percy said, still being slightly annoying. I think I understand his pain now.

``I'll come!`` Alex smiled.

``How can you stand those two?!`` Percy said, looking at him.

``... They're not bad people...? They are easy to get along with, especially Mabel.`` He said.

``Not her. She's fine.`` Percy said. I looked over at Kahlil, who had his head turned away from him, _he's... annoyed now. I understand why he doesn't like 9th graders, but I think it's mainly Percy who is settling this uncomfortable mood on us._

``What's wrong with me?`` I asked, looking back over at Percy with a firm look.

``The problem is mainly your friend, the scary blond over there.`` Percy said, scooting back over to Alex. I could tell he was afraid of him.

``So, you don't like me because I'm friends with him?`` I asked.

``Duh, didn't realize you were slow at things.`` He said, which offended me.

``OKAY. I will plan the hangout with the current people who are going. KAHLIL, are you going...?`` Mabel asked, looking over at him. He had his head off of the table now, he looked over at her.

``... I don't really have the mood to go.`` He said.

``It's tomorrow.`` She said.

``... Sure.`` He said, shrugging slightly.

_Why not ask me? Do I not have a shot at my choices? I guess she thinks I will go where ever she does. It doesn't work like that, but... maybe we all need a break sometimes. _

``Why are you even hosting this?`` Percy asked.

``None of your business.`` Mabel said, glaring at him.

``But I'm one of your friends!`` Percy said.

``I thought you weren't going. You suddenly want to go?`` I asked, staring at him.

``I don't, I just want to know.`` He said.

``Well, if you want to know, you have to join.`` I smirked at him.

``... NEVERMIND!`` He grumbled and looked away from us. I chuckled. I heard my sister let out a chuckle at the action that I just performed to him. _I don't think we need any annoying little brats in this hangout tomorrow. _As the school bell rang, we all got up to walk together towards the exit, although I'm not quite sure if I ever want to walk with Percy ever again. I looked at the three taking off on their own as I stood there, thinking to follow them.

``.. Uh... Mason?`` I turned to the voice behind me, seeing my friend look all nervous.

``Yes?`` I answered.

``I think you left something back in the jungle...`` He said, walking up to me.

``...Like what- OH! Is that where I left my phone at?!`` I said, realizing that I didn't see my phone this morning.

``Don't worry, I got it right here when I was looking for you.`` He said, handing back my phone.

``Thank you.`` I grabbed my phone, staring at it. I gulped looking at the battery, and then those 7 missed calls from my boss. ``I am going to be killed today at work.`` I said out loud.

``Good luck with that!`` Kahlil said as he walked past me.

* * *

_I can't believe I dropped my phone in the jungle, I thought... you know what, I don't know how the jungle functions. And... how it... controls people. Let alone make me miss work for one day._ I grunted, making my sister confused before we entered the door of the shack. We both got home as we greeted our uncles through the staff archway, which was our area. We both got changed in separate rooms and walked downstairs to sit at the dining table with our homework sheets. Mabel had alot on her plate while I only had one. Mine was economics while hers was math and other classes she had, I even saw one of her sheets had drawing instructions. I looked impressed that she was in a drawing class. After I was finished with my economic sheet, I went over to help Mabel with her math since she sucks at it.

``Finally, we're all finished!`` Mabel said. ``What time is it?``

``.. Uh, 2:40 PM.`` I said, reading off of my phone.

``Okay! You have work at 3:30 PM today, right? or was it tomorrow...?`` She asked.

``It's today. It's every week on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, and yes, I have to go at 3:30 PM.`` I answered.

``Okay, we have enough time then.`` She said. I looked confused for a moment. ``I want to finish setting up our hangout for tomorrow.``

``Oh. Alright.`` I said. It's not like I have anything important to do afterward.

``We have four people so far, right? Well, make that five since... I decided to invite my crush into this.`` She said.

``Uh... just so you know. You need to introduce him to everyone in the group.`` I said.

``I know. So is there anyone you want to invite?`` She asked.

``... I could invite Lee. Who is one of my friends I made when I started this year. Not quite sure if he wants to come.`` I said.

``Text him! See what he thinks.`` She said, leaning over to grab something. I nodded and opened up the contact of the conversations we had in these past days. Compared to the other two, I got along with him just fine. _I don't know if Jade and Tom want to come, I could ask them. I asked the question in the group chat that I had with them._ I copy and paste the question in the conversations I had with Lee.

``You also have to introduce Lee to us since we never met him before.`` She said, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen.

``... Yea, guess he's in the same boat as your crush.`` I said. I looked up as I watched her write down the names of our friends that were going. I got a ping from my phone as Lee agrees to come.

``I forgot to tell you, I invited Pacifica as well.`` She said.

``As always.`` I said.

``Awwww, you know me so well!`` She giggled. ``But... she also invited Gideon if that's fine.``

``... Okay. I don't mind at all.`` I said.

``Alright! How many people was that?`` She asked both of us. I looked down at the paper, noticing six names on the paper. Including us, that makes eight. ``Eight.`` I said.

``This may be a big hangout now I think about it.`` She said, looking a bit guilty.

``Doesn't that make everything a bit more fun?`` I asked.

``It does! I just didn't expect it to be close to ten people.`` She said. ``I shouldn't be worrying! This is going to be a day full of relaxation!``

``There's your spirit.`` I smiled.

``Yeah, and to be honest, not to be mean or anything. I'm glad Percy isn't going, he's... a bit annoying.`` She said.

``You think? I think we all three can agree he's annoying.`` I said, looking down at the table. ``So, what time does this start at?``

``O-Oh 4 PM! I did want it to be 3 PM, but I want the ones who had school to take a break for a bit.`` She said.

``How kind, I'll text Lee that.`` I said.

``And trust me, Dipper. This will be fun!`` She said, having an excited expression.

``Yeah... uh, are we just... meeting at the park or...?`` I said, unsure about the group's location.

``OH. Okay.`` She paused before continuing. ``Since some of us may not know each other, we will be having a short meeting introducing one another at the park. Then when we are at a relaxing level, we could go to the mall-`` I grunted, interrupting her. ``Hey! A mall isn't just about clothes, it also has a whole lot of other things. I'm sure it has arcades and other stuff that boys like.`` She said. I glared at her before easing my stare.

``Your right about that. Let's just see if the group will agree.`` I said.

``Yeah.``

* * *

``I couldn't sleep. I couldn't sleep!`` I heard my sister say. We were walking on the dirt path from our shack to the town's sidewalks in the next day.

``Did you sleep in between classes?`` I asked, looking over at her.

``... Yeah... I got in trouble more because of that. But it's not my fault that I planned this all!`` She said.

``It's... kind of is... but then again, I could have helped out more so you wouldn't feel like this.`` I said.

``Yea... I think I was just too excited.`` She said. ``Like I always am.``

We were going to the park where the hangout is located at. We told everyone yesterday about the times, except for Alex. Mabel had to find him in the school crowds to tell him that, then they gave each other's phone numbers. _Should have done that yesterday, Mabel._ I let out a sigh, looking at the streets once we stepped onto the concrete ground. At least I will get a break from those bullies today. _They didn't push too far, so we're good. I just don't want that to happen to me ever again, the headaches were so painful to bear._ I shook my head to remove the thought from my mind. ``Is there something wrong?`` Mabel asked, looking up at me with a concerned look.

``I'm fine, I just wanted to stop thinking about something in my head.`` I said.

``Kahlil is right, you spend your time too much in that head of yours.`` She said.

``And- Since when he told you that?`` I asked, looking at her, confused.

``That day when you passed out in 3rd period.`` She said, looking ahead.

``Oh... well... I can't help it. I'm a thinker, not a ...- Okay. I'm mostly a thinker rather than a person who shares whatever is going on in my head. Is that better?`` I said, looked away from her, and to the park in the distance.

``That's still being in your head.`` She said as I grunted and stayed silent. _I'm not going to get into another argument with you, Mabel. Not today, not at all._

We arrived at the park entrance before spotting four people who were waiting for us. ``You guys are so slow!`` Alex said.

``Hey, I'm dragging along a slow brother who won't hurry up.`` Mabel said. I shot her a glare.

``Is this everyone?`` I heard an unknown voice as I became wary of that person. I looked over to see a Mexican person besides Pacifica and Gideon. _Is that Mabel's crush...? I think so..._

``I think... for my beliefs, we're missing some people.`` Pacifica said, walking over to us.

``There's only six of us, we're missing two people.`` Mabel said.

``We should have started before they even arrived. That's their fault they're running late.`` The Mexican dude said.

``I do agree with Mermando... but it is a little rude to just leave them behind.`` Gideon said. _"Mermando," Okay, this town can't be weirder with bizarre ways of twisting names. _

``That was rude, tall person!`` Alex glared at him as he was standing next to Mabel.

``I have a name, you know.`` He said.

``Calm down guys, it's only about 3:58 PM. They have 2 minutes to get here.`` Mabel said. ``We just need to wait for them.``

As my sister said, we waited, taking turns to talk to one another. I watched everyone in their conversations, looking around to look out for the other two. _I assumed that Lee would be here before I got here, but... I'm a bit shock that he isn't. He's must have been running late after all. _I heard footsteps coming closer to us as I turned to it. And then here appears Lee catching his breath when he halted. _You didn't need to run. _``I'm sorry, but your a creep.`` He said, looking at someone who he's wary with.

``... Okay.`` The other person responded.

``You don't do that to people, infact, don't do it at all to those who are younger than you.`` He said. I looked over to see Kahlil, who was staring him down.

I looked over at the group as they were watching. As I looked back to them and walked over, I said, ``What the hell happened?``

The two looked at me. ``He's being a creep!`` Lee said, looking to be afraid of Kahlil.

``... Like always.`` Kahlil said, looking away from us. I looked at him and then back at Lee. _I mean, he is older than you and can be a creep, but... I'm sure he won't go that far. I still believe he's a good person, and something is just... controlling you. _``I don't think he would do that unless he teased you again.`` I said after several minutes of silence. _I don't know who to choose. They're both of my friends, and I don't know if I can pick sides. So I'll try to be neutral. _

``You never know.`` Lee said. I didn't say anything after this because I just didn't want to be in this mess anymore. _The false aggressive against him is driving me insane, I know it's all a lie. I turned towards the group as Mabel walked up._

``Are we okay?`` She asked.

``Yes, I'm fine. Just needed to... g-get away from that guy.`` He said, acting his usual behavior when he's shy around strangers.

``Kahlil is fine. He won't hurt you.`` She said, patting him on the shoulder.

``B-but-``

``Anyways, let's get going and find a place to relax on!`` She said to everyone, cutting Lee off.

* * *

The first step in this big hangout was to get to know one another, and luckily we ran across Wendy. She decided to join our group even though that's nine people we have, but I know she will stay temporarily. Everyone in the group introduced one another. After it was over, Mabel let us talk to get used to one another a little more. I grabbed Lee and parked us under a tree. ``Can I talk to you?`` I asked.

``Yeah, what would you like to talk about?`` He said, waiting patiently.

``I'm still worked up about that incident earlier between you and Kahlil.`` I said. ``Can you tell me what he did?`` _I want to make sure I'm correct._

He looked away from me for a bit before returning his gaze to me. ``Uh... I don't want to say... but... nothing really happened?``

``... What'd you mean?`` I asked, looking confused.

``We just walked in silence, what are you talking about?`` He said, looking more confused at me.

``... The part when you called him a creep...`` I said.

``I did that?! I must have forgotten, I'll go apologize to him if you want me to. I should anyways, I want to be good!`` He said, turning away.

``...You.. seriously don't remember..?`` I said, frozen in my steps.

``... I do not, Mason. But I can make it up to you, watch me go apologies to him right now, okay?`` He said before leaving the shade. I shook my head and sauntered. I watched him run over to my other friend, who was sitting alone from the others. He did just that. _How did he not remember? He doesn't remember the scene that happened earlier. Something fishy is going on. _I looked around, looking at the girl's group and then the boy's group. _Something is definitely going on. _We soon gathered up and discussed which place we're going to. Wendy said she had to go, so we let her be, saying our goodbyes. It was a long discussion, but we landed on the mall. I grunted silently, I never liked the mall at all. Everyone collected their things as we headed off. We arrived at the mall as I felt refreshed from the hot temperature_. I probably was holding everyone back again because I was panting so much. I need to control that problem. _I shook my head before looking up to the others, discussing their plans. I walked over and decided to listen in. ``It's decided then! Part of the group will go to this activity, and part of us will go to another activity.`` Mabel said.

``Or whatever we like.`` Gideon said.

``Yeah... I just want everyone to have fun here.`` She said.

``We will don't worry about us, Mabel!`` Pacifica smiled.

``Alright.`` She said. And soon, the group departed. Four of them went towards the clothing section, including my friend, Lee. I was surprised a bit but shrugged it off. It's probably something he likes doing. Now it was just us four: Me, Mabel, Mermando, and Kahlil- who was gone. I looked around for him. _Maybe he went to the bathroom. _``I don't understand how boys can do what girls can.`` I heard the conversation between the two. We halted in front of a building that I was unfamiliar with.

``Like how Gideon, Alex, and Lee went to the clothing area? I thought it was fine.`` Mabel said. ``I know it's normal for Gideon because he's an entertainer. Just like you.``

``It's a bit strange, shouldn't they do it?`` Mermando said, looking at her. ``I don't think they shouldn't be doing it at all.``

``... Well. I don't know the reason for Lee and Alex. Maybe they needed more clothes?`` She said. I could see her face get more uncomfortable as this topic continues.

``And I don't like how Lee acts. He tries to be too much of a girl. It bothers me to the point that I don't want to hang out if your going to bring him.`` He said.

``I didn't bring him, Mason did.`` Mabel said. They turned to me as I stood frozen.

``... Uh. Is there a problem with him acting that way?`` I asked.

``As you heard, it makes me uncomfortable.`` He said.

``You can just ignore him if you like.`` I said. I'm starting to doubt her crush now.

``Can you at least tell him not to act like that?`` He asked.

``That's like saying, stop being who they are.`` I said, glaring at him at this point.

``That's not-``

``Shut it.`` I turned to Kahlil, who stepped in. ``If you don't like it, then shut up.`` He was visibly mad.

``UH. We don't need to get into a fight. All he says that he doesn't like Lee.`` Mabel said, stepping in between us.

``And I don't like him either.`` He said. I looked a bit shock, _but_ _I'm glad he stepped in, so I don't have to argue with this idiot._

``Oh. Glad we can make an agreement.`` Mermando said, turning away.

``... I didn't...`` Kahlil trailed off, he looked back at me as I shook my head.

``Uh, I don't like how this is going. I thought Lee was fine.`` Mabel said, looking at us.

``He is fine.`` I said, which Kahlil also said.

``... Then why you-``

``I didn't lie, he assumed that I dislike Lee for the way he acts. I don't mind how he acts.`` Kahlil interrupted her. ``I just don't like your crush.``

``It's his opinion, though.`` She said, getting defensive for him.

``And it's my opinion too to dislike him.`` He said.

``... I have no idea what got into you, Kahlil, first at the park and then here. Maybe we shouldn't hang out today.`` She turned and followed Mermando, who was waiting for her.

``... I'm starting to hate the world now.`` He said.

``I thought there's was nothing wrong with Lee, I just thought that's how he normally acts.`` I said.

``He's your friend, correct?`` He turned to me.

``Yes.`` I nodded.

``Well. That's good that he has you.`` He said, walking away from me.

``I guess it is, but... what are you going to do now?`` I asked, following him.

``Return to the bathroom.`` He said.

``Why?`` I asked, confused at his response. He didn't respond to my question but kept walking.

``... Then I'm guessing I'm asking another personal question.`` I said.

``You are.`` He responded.

``Do you feel uncomfortable about what happened?`` I asked.

``No sh-t, I do.`` He stopped and turned to me. ``Go have fun with the others instead of following me around.``

``You follow me around like I'm your owner or something.`` I said.

``I do not!`` He said, looking a bit annoyed.

``You do. And then you tease me to no ends. Why can't I do that to you?`` I asked, staring at him with a firm look.

``... Well... I'm not quite sure if it's your thing.`` He said. ``Not quite sure if you can do it.``

_He may be right, I just want him to feel better. That's all._ ``I may not, but I can be a friend who cheers their friend up.`` I said.

``You don't need to, now I want to be alone.`` He said, giving me the cold tone.

``... Okay.`` I said, giving up at this point. I let him walk away as I was standing alone in the mall. I heard conversations of strangers walk past me, enjoying their day, all of that. Maybe I should wait at the entrance because I don't know what to do. ``I think they broke up.`` A female voice said, which snap my focus to.

``Finally, they realized they're not good enough for one another, I don't think those type of couple should exist anyway.`` Another one said, more so a male.

``Agreed.`` I looked down at the floor. _Is that what it was about? Was I acting like that? Was I acting like I... liked him? No, no. I don't! I don't like my friend, I think... it's wrong. __It should be wrong... that's how everyone thinks about it. Everyone says, don't be like them, but... I don't mind them at all. __If... I become them, I will get picked on, and I don't want that. __I don't like him completely, I only like him as a friend. Why are those two people assuming sh-t they don't know? _I let out a sigh before walking to a bench to sit down.

_Maybe... I'm just going crazy for no reason._

**End of Chapter 19**


	20. Chapter 20

**A Tense Weekend.**

* * *

\- Mabel's POV -

_Yesterday was amazing! It felt like I was on a date with Mermando. I was a bit sad that my brother went home earlier, along with the rest, but that's okay. We only had six left, so we finished it. To be honest, I have no idea what got into Kahlil yesterday. First, he was insulting one of our guests, and then he was arguing with my crush. Jeez, didn't realize he had a hateful distaste against people. __Whatever, if anything, I will always side with my crush, regardless of what he says. __Besides the point, what could I do instead of working in the Mystery Shack? Well, I shouldn't be rude about it. Grunkle Stan needed help, and he asked Dipper and me to help him out. We did, and it was mostly dull, but then again, I don't want to be rude._

_On the other hand, Dipper didn't seem to care about it. It looks like he's been doing this for a long time. Maybe I'm just not used to it at all. Perhaps that's the issue with me._

_But... you know what was in these customer's heads? They could at least think about their decision instead of going all for it. I'm trying to think of a friendly way of saying they were stupid. But then again, what Grunkle Stan was doing was wrong, and he shouldn't be doing that. __Saying as if money will disappear in the bag is stupid! He was stealing- though... he is right about the trick. I didn't confront the problem with him. If I were to do that, don't think we will have a great-uncle at all. Oh! I've also noticed something... probably forgot too! I reminded myself to call my great-uncles by grunkles! hehe... although Dipper doesn't do it. Does he know they are his great-uncles? Probably not, I'll tell him about that... eventually._

Soon the gift shop closed as Grunkle Stan went to check the money he collected. I was standing with my brother as we did some small talk. We both jumped from Grunkle Stan's voice as we looked over to see what happened.

``I can't believe we made this much money in a long while!`` He said. I tilted my head.

``This calls for a celebration! Mabel and Dipper! Please set up the dining table, would you for me?`` He asked.

I nodded, confused as ever. We both exited the gift shop area, heading over to the dining table.

``Uh- I forgot something upstairs. I'll be back in a second, Mabel.`` Dipper said before turning away before I could open my mouth. I let out a sigh.

``Did something happen? I heard a shriek.`` I looked over to Grunkle Ford's voice.

``Yeah... Grunkle Stan said we made a lot today, and he calls for a celebration.`` I explained, looking back at the staircase.

``Oh. It must be that time then.`` He said as I look back up at him. ``Every time we make big money, Stanley always calls for a celebration of our hard work.``

``Oh! How kind!`` I smiled, getting it now.

``Yeah, so let's get started!`` He said before turning towards the kitchen. I looked back at the staircase, waiting for my brother to head down. It seemed that he is taking a while, so I'll go set up the table without his help. _How rude, Dipper!_

I place down napkins on the table, four of them at least. I made sure they were open and laid out. I then placed the plates on them, making sure everything was perfect. Then I put the forks, knives, and spoon right next to one another. I stared at the old table, sighing. I wish we could get a new table, it doesn't look good with white. I grunted, complaining inside of my mind. I turned and exited out of the dining room before heading over to the kitchen. ``The dining table is set up!`` I called.

``Thank you, pumpkin pie! Dinner will be ready in a few hours.`` Grunkle Stan said, not looking over from his cooking process. I watched my other great-uncle helped him out. _I won't get in the way, but I want to find out why Dipper is taking so long to come down from the second floor._

I turned and walked over to the staircase before climbing up, walking over to the room, and halting inside. ``Dipper?`` I said before looking over at the broken glass on the wooden floor. I saw my brother beside it as he looked at me. ``What happened?`` I asked before walking over to see his hand cut.

``I accidentally cut my finger when picking up the sharp glass.`` He said.

``Oh. You should of wore gloves!`` I said.

``I know! I just didn't think...`` He trailed off, staring at his finger. It was oozing out blood as I gagged.

``Okay, let's clean this up then! Now I help my dear brother in trouble.`` I said.

``Don't say it as if I was in trouble.`` Dipper said, glaring at me.

``It seems you were. You were staring at your finger for about a minute.`` I said. _Yeah... I didn't talk during that one minute since... he was starting to creep me out._

``Oh... I'm sorry.`` He said before standing up.

``Go sit! I'll clean this up and help you bandage it.`` I said.

``I can bandage my own finger by myself, thank you very much!`` He glared at me.

``Then, I wanna see you bandage it in front of me.`` I said, crossing my arms. _I didn't trust him. I thought he was cutting himself, which made my heart skip a beat. Why would I even assume that he was cutting himself? He wouldn't do such a thing! He wouldn't..._

``Alright. I will.`` He said. I nodded and went back to get the dustpan and broom. I came back as I saw my brother with the first aid kit on his bed. I placed the dustpan down and swept the broken shards into it. I let out a sigh and looked over to Dipper, where he got the bandage on his finger.

``You feel better now, your majesty?`` He said.

``Yes, yes, I do. But we're equal, so don't... call me that.`` I said, darting my eyes off of him.

``Whatever you say.`` He said. I grip the broom tightly as I stared down at the broken shards in the dustpan. _Such an emo mood lately... _I sighed and picked up the dustpan carefully before heading down the stairs for the trash can. I dumped it in there as I put up the two tools. I headed back upstairs and into the room before closing it shut.

``Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford are making us dinner for the celebration, so it'll be ready in a few hours.`` I said.

``Okay.`` I hear him say. I sat on my bed and looked over to him, rubbing his bandaged finger. _I don't want to get any ideas... but please stop rubbing your finger, Dipper._

A few hours have passed, and we were already smelling the delicious food from the first floor. I was dying to taste it so badly as my brother wasn't even moving an inch of the smell. I frowned, looking away from him. We both turn our heads to the door, opening to see Grunkle Ford saying, ``Dinner is ready!``

``Alright! I am starving!`` I said, jumping from my bed and rushing over to the door. I looked over my shoulder at my brother, walking over to us. I watched my great-uncle leave the door open for us as I told my brother to hurry up.

``I'm not as excited as you are... but it does smell good.`` He said, lighting up a bit. ``So, I won't lie.``

``You better not!`` I said, running first handed out of the room. _I never learned the lesson when running down staircases, I know it is dangerous to do so, but I don't care!_ I ran down the stairs, managing to not fall down. _I didn't bother to check if my brother was behind me. All I was doing was bolting to the dining room and sitting down. _

My skin jumped as I quickly turned to the sudden crash that was just outside of the room. I looked alarmed as I walked over to see what happened. I widened my eyes at the broken plate with the cooked chicken all over the floor. I stared up to my shocked Grunkle Stan and my scared brother. _Oh no..._

``LOOK WHAT YOU DONE.`` My uncle's voice boomed throughout the shack, sending shivers down my spine. My heart was racing as I was frightened by his sudden shouts. I quickly looked over to my brother, who was in the same way as I was. _Don't yell at him! He didn't mean to!_

``We were going to have a perfect family dinner, and YOU just decided to ruin it all! Why- Why can't you just get out of the road? You have never done one sh-t right! You always try to ruin other people's lives for it! This is especially so what you did a few days ago. I am not accepting you like family anymore after this. I know what you did. You-``

``HEY THAT IS ENOUGH STANLEY.`` I saw Grunkle Ford rush over and pulled his brother to the side. He dragged him away as he was struggling to yell at Dipper more.

I rushed over to my frightened brother as he was frozen in fear. ``Dipper.`` I whispered, trying to hug him. He pushed my hands away as he ran up the stairs, almost falling in the process. I frowned, tears were in my eyes as I looked over at the mess that my family made. _Why... why... why did this happen?! I don't like this at all... _The mess was cleaned up as I spent the rest of the night with my two great-uncles in silence. Dipper did not once come out of his room. _I wanted to do something so badly, I needed to comfort him, but... he...- my foot was tapping violently on the floor. I want to do something. _After the silent dinner was over, Uncle Ford cleaned up things from here and told me to go to my room. I nodded and headed for the kitchen. I looked around and quickly fixed my brother a plate before rushing upstairs. _I am not letting my brother starve after this. _I entered the room quietly as I looked over to Dipper, hiding in his blankets. I walked over and set it down on the end table. That's when he uncovered himself. I looked at his wet face as I can tell he was crying. ``...`` He looked over at the plate of food, hesitating for a second. ``You can have it, it's for you after all.`` I whispered, keeping my tone calm and sweet.

``T-T..T-Thank you.`` He stuttered, grabbing the plate and placing it on his lap.

I nodded and walked over to my bed. I sat on it and stared down at the wooden floor with a cold stare. _I will get to the bottom of this. _

_I will fix this family drama._

* * *

\- Dipper's POV -

I slowly rise from lying down in my bed, I was stiff with my movements, afraid for what I would be hearing. I slowly looked out of the triangular window, seeing the sun waking up. _I'm with you too, but... I do wish the moon can come out right now. So we're not similar after all. No one is... I don't think I can agree with myself anymore after what just happened. _It was the next day as I didn't bother leaving my room. He made it clear that he didn't want to see me ever again. _It was shown on his face, he hated me, he dislikes me, he wants me gone._ _I'm a terrible nephew, I knew I was one. I never followed the rules or anything. _Throughout the day, my sister was the one who brought breakfast in, as well as lunch. I am grateful for her for doing that, _but... what's the point? He wants me gone, he wants me **dead!** He ... he doesn't- _Tears begin to drip from my face to my hands, I realized I was crying again. I covered my face with my blanket and sat still. _Do the others notice my mistake? I'm a **mistake of a child**, maybe I was **never meant to live. **_

``Dipper!`` I heard my sister call my nickname as I looked up over at her.

``Do you want to come and walk with me?`` She asked. I shook my head. _What's the point? _

``Please? I don't want dust collecting up in here when I am gone.`` She said.

``...What'd you mean...?`` I asked softly, looking at her, confused.

``I don't want you being here all day.`` She said.

``... No. I don't want to leave. You heard him...`` I said, trailing off. My voice was becoming upset once more as my heart raced against my chest. I listened to my sister exit the room as I put my face into my blankets again, hugging my legs closer to my chest. _I don't want to leave, I want to stay where I will rot for my crimes. _``Dipper.`` I then heard my uncle's voice. I looked up to see Uncle Ford standing inches away from my bed. I noticed my sister was behind him. ``We both know staying here is not suitable for your health. I know after what happened yesterday was a nightmare for you. But you must leave your room for some time, at least get away from the negative energy that is being created here.`` He said calmly. I sniffed, slowly nodding. _My uncle is right, I can't be staying in here, but... here is where I feel safe and dead inside. _``O-Okay.`` I choked.

``Good. You two have fun and be safe out there.`` He said to us before exiting our room.

``I'll be waiting for you downstairs, Dipper.`` Mabel said, leaving the room and closing the door shut.

I let out a sad sigh. I turned my body and stood up. _I was in a mess where I didn't want to go. I didn't... but at least... it will help the pain. _I cleaned myself up and changed into some comfortable clothing. I put my jacket on and took my phone from the end table. I place it in my pocket before exiting the room. I froze at the top of the staircase, hesitating to go down. _What if he yells at me that I am existing? What if-?! _A hand grabbed my hand as I was led downstairs by my sister. ``Come on, he's in the living room watching some crap.`` Mabel whispered to me. I slowly nodded, still feeling the anxiety in my chest. We sneak past the living room, into the gift shop, and out the door. The fresh outside air made me calm down a bit, although not a lot because it was evening, a time where I regret staying out here. _I was already afraid of the night because of this jungle, and now I think everything about yesterday made it worse. _Mabel led me right close to the jungle. I gulped, turning my head away from it. _I know I have a troubled mind, but this isn't the time to be casually walking by it, Mabel!_ She let go of my hand as she skipped a step and turned to face me. ``Do not tell me we're going into the jungle.`` I said before she spoke.

``Why not?`` She asked frowning. ``That was my plan for you.``

``I really don't want to go into it.`` I said.

``Awww, you already hate me?~`` A voice caught me off guard as I looked at the jungle. _Is it the jungle again?_

``... Uh.`` I mumbled, feeling nervous already.

``You don't need to be so anxious, jeez, what happened to you?`` Now the voice was sounding familiar. I let out a sigh.``I don't want to talk about it, Kahlil.`` I said. He came behind from the tree and walked out to spook Mabel a bit.

``A lot of stuff has happened on our plate, and I want to get as far from it as possible.`` Mabel said, looking a bit nervous.

``Alright, then I won't ask again.`` He said, looking back over to me. ``But you do look like a mess.``

``Yeah... that will-`` She stopped speaking when Kahlil shot her a glare. ``Sorry.`` She said, looking away from him.

``It's related to what happened yesterday.`` I said, avoiding anyone's gaze at the moment. Mabel let out a sigh and walked up to Kahlil to pull him into the jungle. ``Mabel?`` He said before following her lead. I looked a bit confused, wondering why she pulled my friend into the jungle. I waited a couple of minutes for them to come out. _What if they left me? Or just... forgot about the time. The voices may return any second now, and I might get mind controlled again._ I jumped at the bushes moving as Mabel came back out with my friend.``Okay. We're taking a trip.`` Kahlil announced.

``... What?`` I said, staring at him in surprise.

``No butts, your sister already agreed.`` He said. I looked over at her as she nodded.

``... Okay.`` I said, looking a bit wary. He turned and entered the jungle. My sister walked up to me, led me into it.``I told him since... he had the face of curiosity.`` She whispered to me.

``...Oh. Well, I don't think it was a good idea to let him hear what was going on about our family drama.`` I whispered back.

``Stop that!`` She snapped at me. ``Don't say that!`` She turned away and caught up with Kahlil, who halted at the sound of her voice. I frowned, wanting to be left behind. _I don't want to be on this trip any longer, I think I already messed things up._ I felt someone grab my hand as they pulled me forward. I looked over to my friend, who was leading me. I felt my heart raced a bit as the warmth of my cheeks appeared again. _What the hell? _Kahlil took us on the branches where my sister was having trouble staying on them. I couldn't help but laugh at her struggles. She gave me the glares afterward and tried to beat me up for it. We were then told to keep it down when we were approaching something. ``What's the matter?`` Mabel whispered.

``... Eh, We're dealing with something tiny again.`` Kahlil grunted in annoyance.

``Is it the a-holes again?`` I asked as he let out a chuckle.

``Yes, it's the pink tribe again.`` He answered.

``Dipper!`` My sister shot a glare at me.

``That's what they are! Little annoying sh-ts!`` I said.

``Shut it.`` Kahlil said as we both looked over. We crawled over to the bushes as we peek through to see what was happening. I looked down to see those tiny people point their weapons up in the air. It looked like they were cheering for something. Then the tree branch shook. I looked up in alert, trying to see where the hell that shake came from.``What is going on down there?`` Mabel whispered. The branch shook again as I grabbed the bush tightly. I looked through the bushes as I saw a large creature approaching the tiny people. They all turned towards it in fear. I widened my eyes at the beast, looking to have giant claws and feet, along with a bat looking face. _The worse part is that it HAD WINGS. _

``K-Kahlil...`` I whispered, slowly turning to him. I saw that he was frozen in fear. _He never saw this creature before, so we're doomed. _I witness the creature thrash around down below us, knocking the pink tribe off of the branch. They all ran off, getting away from the creature.``I-I think we should leave.`` Mabel whispered, looking at my friend and me.

``I think we should.`` Kahlil finally said, backing up a bit. He stopped once the creature's head looked at us. We all froze in fear, hoping our movements will trick its mind. The creature roared and flew towards us.``RUN!`` My friend said as we all got on our feet and ran in the opposite direction. The creature burst through the bushes, ripping them apart as it hoped it was us who were in them. It then looked over at us and started to chase us.

``What the hell do we do?!`` Mabel shouted.

``Follow my lead, I will try to get us in places where the monster won't get us at.`` Kahlil said as we jumped off from the high level to another branch. The branch shook as it knocked off my balance. My sister caught me as she pulled me forward to catch up with Kahlil. It was night time, as this was the worse time to get chased in. We took turns and even leaped off branches to see if the creature will stop chasing us. None of them worked as it was gaining upon us. Just as I was about to check to see if the creature was gaining upon me, the beast appeared right in front of me, smashing the branch in progress. I slammed into the creature as I fell from a great distance above the ground. Luckily huge leaves were below me as I slid on them carefully. I landed on my feet as I looked up. I saw the creature dived straight towards me as I ran into the vine area. I hope this can make the creature get stuck. I push the vines away from me, jumped over some, and even squeeze through. I didn't hear the sound of flapping wings anymore. _Did the creature give up finally? _I ran out of the vine area as I was out in the open. _Sh-t, this isn't a good idea, but I can't turn back now. One wrong move may cost my life. _I desperately tried to find cover through this ground level, I failed to, and soon the sound of beating wings was coming in closer.

I panted as my running steps were getting slower. _Not good... not good! I know I was terrible at athletics, but not now legs! I am being chased by a hungry-looking creature where my friend and sister is nowhere to be seen. _My breathing became more difficult as I was about to trip over my own to feet. I think the creature took note of this as it was coming closer and closer to me. _Why did we go to an unknown area?! _I was yanked to the side quickly as I felt the wind of the creature flew right past me. I was embraced tightly as I stayed there, hugging whoever it was. My heartfelt like it was going to explode as I was panting so hard. We sat in silence that felt for hours, I did not move a muscle as my legs were hurting so badly from running.

* * *

``It's gone.`` The familiar voice said as they let me go. I scooted away as I caught my breath.

``Oh god, why...`` I said, still feeling my heart race like hell.

``... I-I... didn't know... I'm sorry, Dipper.`` Kahlil said.

``It's okay. You- you must not have heard or... seen the creature before..`` I said, looking up to him. He was still frightened at what happened.``...Where's Mabel?`` I asked.

``I took her home, then I went to get you back.`` He said.

``Okay, good.`` I said softly, looking down at the ground. ``What was that creature?!``

``... Probably one of the night creatures. I thought it was safe at night... I guess I was wrong.`` He said, his voice was still shaken up.``It's never safe at night.`` I said, looking over at him.

``I know. For me it is, but damn... I never ran for my life. Never once.`` He said, standing up.``Same...`` I said as I stood up as well. ``Do we know where it went?``

``I don't want to find out, now I just want to get out of here.`` Kahlil said. ``Away from that horrifying moment.``

``Then let's head back through the safe route.`` I said.

``O-Okay.`` I heard his voice cracked as I looked concerned.``Are you okay?`` I asked.

``I am, I-I just need to b-breath.`` He said, breathing as if he was still being chased.

``You need to calm down.`` I said.

``N-No, I don't.`` He said, refusing to look at me.

``You do, you look shaken up.`` I said, approaching him.

``So do you!`` He said, glaring at me.

``But I'm more worried about you instead of me.`` I said. _It's true, I don't want him to be passing out here._

``...Fine.`` He said, darting his eyes off of me. I don't know where I was leading him to, but it was familiar to my memories. I knew the path like it was at the back of my mind. I guess the jungle helped me on that one. I led him to the... glowing mushroom biome where he could try to relax in. He looked over at me in shock. ``How did you even... know where to g-go?`` He asked.

``I don't know. Ask the jungle.`` I shrugged.

``... Well... this m-may be fine.`` He said, stepping into the glowing mushroom biome. ``Never a-as thought if I w-would be returning h-here.`` I stayed silent and sauntered behind him. I halted before I felt something in my chest. I covered my mouth before I coughed up something, which turned out to be blood. I looked shocked and looked up at my friend, who was ahead of me. _He doesn't need to hear about this; he's too stressed at the moment. _Luckily I didn't cough up any more blood. I wipe it off inside of my jacket, hoping he won't notice it by then. _I don't need him to be worrying about me. _I soon caught up to him as we reach the center of the branches. _Where if you would have to look down from the sky viewpoint, it looked like a star, except for the lines where it makes a hectagon._ He sat in the middle as he stretches out his limbs to relax. ``You know you can go back on y-your own.`` He said, trying to get me to leave.

``I know..`` I said, sitting down away from him so he could have space. Kahlil looked over at me as I looked down at the branch. ``... C-come over here.`` I looked back up at him in surprise.``...Why? I want you to have space-``

``Just come over here.`` He quickly said, staring at me in annoyance. I let out a long sigh and stood up. I walked over to him and sat down where he scooted over to make room. He wanted me to sit in the middle with him... _oh great, now I feel like I'm special._ I scooted over to the spot and sat criss-cross. I looked over at the cyan glowing mushroom, lighting up the darkness around us. The silence put our minds at ease and let it relax our nervous system throughout our bodies. I couldn't help but catch myself falling asleep. _This place is too beautiful to fall asleep. I can't do this now, I must stay awake until I am ready to go back. _I looked over at my friend, who was admiring the environment and somehow a few inches from sitting close to me. _How did he...- I must have been observing nature while he had the chance to scoot close to me. Although I don't mind it, damn he's so sneaky. _

A sudden wave of tiredness flew over me as my eyes grew heavier. _Why now? Why now in all places? I don't want to be trapped here. _Soon my eyes were closed, I couldn't help but rest my eyes, along with the smooth wind breezing where we were at.

And quickly, I fell into a deep slumber.

**End of Chapter 20**

* * *

**O.o**

**This was a tense ride to be on, how exciting was that?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Have a good day! ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Traitors.**

* * *

\- Dipper's POV -

_I... don't know how I ended up in my bed and I want to beat someone up. Mabel explained to me that I fell asleep on Kahlil's shoulder... THAT is the most embarrassing thing I have ever heard! I feel like I am about to explode because of that experience. I told myself to not fall asleep, and I did anyways! Did the biome do that? I don't know what the place was called. I should ask when I have the chance. For now, I don't even want to see anyone anymore. I want to crawl up somewhere small and just rot there._

_By the line, "I want to beat someone up," I meant that to my damn uncle. Uncle Stan forgot to take me to school this morning and left me where Uncle Ford had to take me in his new car. He is really trying to forget about me and pretend like I don't exist. It hurts so much, and I wish I can ignore it. _I let out a sigh, staring down at the school's hallway floor.

_I shouldn't be worried about that old man, he never even cared for me since the day he forgot to see how I was. _I grunted in annoyance, and then the wave of sadness drowns my mind. _Who am I kidding, this relationship of ours will never be fixed. _I held my binder tight as I walked into someone. I quickly backed up and apologized before rushing to my 3rd period.

I took my seat and got set up for the lesson. When it was over, my sister bumps my arm with her elbow. She had a smug look on her facial expression. I glared at her. ``What the hell do you want?`` I asked.

``About what happened last night.`` She said, letting out a snicker.

``Shut up!`` I said, getting all embarrassed again.

``But I imagine it being cute, though.`` She whined.

``Still! It's the most embarrassing thing that I did.`` I said, glaring her down.

``But it was kind of cute that you fell asleep on me.`` Kahlil's voice butt in.

``DO not join this conversation.`` I warned him.

``Or what?`` He said, trying to push me.

I grunted and turned forward in my seat and tried to ignore the two of them. I heard my sister chuckle as I stared down at the keyboard.

``Ignoring me isn't the best option.`` I heard my friend say.

``Then, don't humiliate me during class.`` I said. ``I don't want to act all weird.`` I was speaking in a low, quiet voice.

``You just don't want to act at all during school. Something is up.`` He said.

``Like what?`` I asked, looking up at the screen of the computer.

``The first clue is those school bullies.`` He said. I almost looked over as I force my eyes on the screen. But it did look like I hesitated to type in my answer for the question on the screen. _Please do not notice my hesitation._

``School bullies?`` Mabel said. ``There are some here?``

``Yes, they pick on anyone they can get their hands on.`` Kahlil said.

``Great, never knew this generation can get any worse.`` She grunts irritably.

``Yeah... some people are just jerks.`` He agreed.

``Anyways, I'm finished with the classwork.`` Mabel said, which surprised me. You're usually last, Mabel.

``Been done with it a while ago.`` He said in which I stared down at my shaking hands. _Why am I shaking? My thoughts were running everywhere in my head, trailing off to ends, or even reminding me of the past. Was I remembering what happened to me with the school bullies? I don't even know, I don't know what is happening to me. _

``Dipper?`` My sister nudges my arm; it snapped me out of my state. I slowly looked over at her.

``Are you okay? You've been staring at the keyboard for about a minute now.`` She asked, having a worried expression.

``I'm fine.`` I said, ``I was lost in my thoughts again.`` Like I always am.

``You need to get out of that mind of yours.`` I heard Kahlil say.

``Agreed.`` My sister said.

``...`` I stayed silent, looking back at the computer screen. The voices begin to come back into my mind as I sat there motionless, zoning out once again. Insults, nickname calling, kicking, screaming, all of that was in my head. _I don't even know where to begin. I think someone was calling my name? I can't hear their voice; I can only hear the bullies' voice, trying to catch my attention away from everything around me._

A bell snapped me out of the void as I shook my head.

``Oh my god- that is the most creepy experience I have ever had.`` I heard my sister's voice once again.

``Dipper... are you sure your okay?`` Kahlil asked, looking at me with a more worried look than Mabel's.

``... I-i.. don't know.`` I said, still hearing the faint voices in my head. ``..don't you hear that..?``

``OKAY, since the bell rang, we must go.`` Mabel said as she turned hers and my computer off as I wasn't paying attention once again.

``Dipper! Snap out of it!`` She raised her voice at me as I looked over at her. I shook my head out of the thoughts as I snapped my focus into getting my things to pack up.

``..I don't like where this is going.`` Kahlil said, scooting his chair in when he stood up. I stood up and held my binder in my arms as I push the chair in.

``You are still there, Dipper?`` My sister asked. I looked over at her, I nodded slowly.

``Good. Let's not mention the topic once again, Kahlil.`` She said as she turned and led the way out.

I was walking a bit slow since I was trying to recall what just happened. My friend helps me catch up with Mabel, who forgot to look behind her.

* * *

``We're here!`` Mabel announced as we sat down with our lunches. I stared down at the tray of food, hearing the voices come back.

``DIPPER!`` I jumped out of my seat as I turned over to my sister's annoyed expression. ``I asked you a question and you zoon out again.``

``I really didn't mean to bring that topic up in class.`` Kahlil said.

``What's wrong with Dipper?`` Alex asked, getting worried.

``He's zoning out after we were discussing a topic. And I don't want to bring the subject up because it will trigger him again.`` Mabel said, sitting down into her seat.

``Wow, I didn't realize you were rude today.`` I heard Percy's voice as I shot him a glare.

``I'm not doing it on purpose!`` I said, glaring him down.

``It seems you are.`` He said, returning the glare.

``As we said, you should get out of that mind of yours.`` She said.

I sat still, staring down at the table now. Didn't anyone hear it? The voices? Is it only me that I am hearing them?

``Oh my god-``Someone took my hand as I was pulled away from the table. ``I'm sorry!`` I said. We left the lunchroom as I was drawn into the wall.

``Okay, what is going on?`` I looked up at Kahlil, who had his arms crossed.

``... I hear voices in my head.`` I said.

``... Voices? Isn't it too far from the jungle?`` He whispered to me.

``No, it's not the jungle. It's something else...`` I said, hearing them again. They were trying to get my attention once again. ``And... it's coming back.``

``I know what's going on now.`` He said.

``W-What...?`` I said, trying to look like I was confused.

``You never told anyone about them?`` He glared at me.

``...`` I stood there frozen. _What am I supposed to say?_

``You never told them about- how can you live with this?`` He said as his tone was annoyed now.

``... I tried, but... I guess the teachers didn't believe me. They started to pick on me a few weeks ago.`` I lied, sounding upset from all of this.

``You should have told us!`` It looked like he took the bait. ``We could have helped you solve this problem.``

``I know... I'm kind of dumb in the wrong.`` I said, looking off to the side.

``Let's just... I don't even know what to do.`` Kahlil said, rubbing his head. ``How could you...`` He trailed off as he turned away. ``Come on, let's head back.``

I stayed silent, following him. We returned to our seats as Kahlil told them what I said to him. _I'm glad he took the bait, no one needs to know that I've been suffering this long for 10 years. I don't want them to know that I've been bullied for years._

The result is that my sister forced me to report it to the teachers. _It's not like they can do anything, this school is lazy with its system. _

We reported it as we were sent away for them to do whatever with it.

``I can't believe this family is full of victims from bullies!`` Mabel shouted, irritated as hell.

I stayed silent, getting a bit offended by what she said.

``Well, you can't blame how people are.`` Kahlil said.

``Yeah.. just don't hide it from us ever again.`` My sister said to me as she was looking at me.

I nodded, looking down at the floor. _Sometimes... I just want to __**disappear**__._

* * *

\- Mabel's POV -

We got home from school as I turned to my brother, he was still silent since we reported the bullies who'd been bullying him for a few weeks. I can't believe he hid it from us. I sighed as we headed upstairs to set our things down. I headed downstairs to give my brother some space. _I'm still a bit annoyed he kept zoning out today. _I walked over to the living room to find Uncle Stan watching his shows.

``Hi, Grunkle Stan!`` I said, walking in.

``Hello, pumpkin pie. How was school?`` He said, looking over.

``It was good.`` I said. I should tell him about the incident that happened today, but... I don't think he cares about him at the moment.

``May I ask you something?`` I said, leaning on the doorway.

``Sure. What is it?`` He turns the volume down to hear me.

``What happened between you and Dipper? Like... did you guys have a good bond with each other?`` I asked. I swear this will be my clue to everything that happened in this family. It will be fixed by my hands, I swear.

Grunkle Stan let out a long sigh. ``So you want to know. Alright then. Take a seat.`` I did what he said as I sat down on the couch.

* * *

_I was living a life of surprises, running the Mystery Shack as usual. Only to be halted by my brother. When he called, he said he was coming here, along with someone else. I was frustrated as I didn't get a chance to tell what my opinion was on his choice. He hung up before I even said anything. I was angry at him, I tried to call him back, but he just wouldn't pick up at all._

_We never had a bad bond between each other, but we refuse to see each other, and now he wants to come all the way from California to here. Why be in this mess in the first place? _

_Well, everything changes when I saw he had a child with him. I was about to assume the worst, but my brother promises to pay me back for all of the time he will be spending here. Of course, I accepted it because it was a fair deal._

_He then explained what happened between him and our sister, your mother. _

``... I already know about her doings.`` I said, feeling nervous but a small amount of rage built within me.

_Never have I thought that my sister would do that to her own child, which has changed my mind about my brother's opinions. He was just trying to get Dipper out of there, and I assume the worse. I was the fault in this situation, but the deal between him and me never left my mind. Once he saves up enough money, he can move out, along with the child he brought in._

_Well, that is what my mind was on until your brother gains interest in what I was doing for the shack. He started to get curious and wanted to help around the shop. Unlike other kids, he knew much more about what a child could have, and I was surprised at this. I thought that he was a copy of my brother, but that wouldn't make any sense. _

I heard Grunkle Stan chuckle sadly; I did as well, feeling sorry for what has happened. Maybe you should just change for the better.

_And soon after that, our bond blew up. After we were done, we would spend a lot of time with one another, and Stanford would sometimes join in. The days seem so far apart from what happened, and sometimes, I do feel guilty in what I was doing to him, but at the same time, I don't. _

_Then one time, when I was setting up shop, I heard Dipper collapsed onto the ground, he was coughing non-stop. I rushed over to him and placed him in the living room to help him with what he choked on. Then I notice he wasn't even choking on nothing, he just seems he was ill at the time. I called my brother over to help me with what was going on with him. And soon, we rushed him to the hospital._

_I didn't know what was wrong with him, and Ford didn't know either. I guess he didn't know what happened to Dipper before he brought him here. _

_Once he was checked, the doctor told us he had a Respiratory Infection, more so a lesser form of bronchitis, but it could worsen. I was a bit scared and regretted the choices about him hanging in about dusty places of the shop and other areas that could affect his lungs. He also told us he was coughing up a lot of blood from his lungs. _

_My brother and I started to worry about the boy, wondering if there was still a chance he could make it through. _

_Although there was a treatment for it, we were mostly worried about the blood he was coughing up. The doctor told us that if we could clarify what was in his lungs, he won't cough up anymore. And so, we took what he gave us and kept a close eye on him. _

``... I blame my mother for that.`` I said, interrupting him.

``You know you can't blame your own mother forever.`` Uncle Stan said.

``I know. It's just that she use to smoke a lot around us, and... it would make sense for this cause.`` I said, looking back up at him.

``... Oh. That may be right.`` He said, rubbing his chin. He nods afterward, ``Alright, I'll believe you, now back to the story.``

_But never have I thought that an illness would remove his memories and forget where he was at the time. He panics a bit before accepting us. It was a bit strange, but I thought nothing much of it. _

_And then it soon hit me. Rather than a curious kid or any of the elements he was before, he forgot all about it. Which made me rage against him, I wanted to spend time and look out for him some more but never thought that he forgot all of those times. _

_And soon, I barely paid attention to him at all, while I got into fights with my brother because of it._

* * *

``... He forgot his memories?`` I said after he was finished. ``How could an illness like that effect... the brain?``

``I don't know, you're asking the wrong person.`` He said before standing up.

I stood up too and looked down. ``You did say you feel guilty for this.``

``I do, but... is it worth it?`` He asked, but I think he asked himself that question.

``For good bonds and people to be there for you!`` I chirped. ``Nevertheless, it is always worth it.``

He let out a chuckle at my reaction before leaving the living room. I frowned, thinking if he didn't accept it. _Did it work? I hope so because I don't want this to continue. _I exited the room and walked up the staircase to my shared room. I halted and turned to the triangular window with a seat next to it. I walked towards it and sat on it. _Thinking powers go!_ I turned my body to face the window as my feet were off the ground. _If this doesn't work._

_Then I must come up with something else to fix our family._

* * *

\- Dipper's POV -

Yesterday was duller than ever, although the bothersome that my sister was giving me did turn the tides a bit. I don't know_. What do I do if I just lied to my friends like that? I want to keep it up to keep them out of it, they do not need to know about it at all._ I paused in my steps. I was heading to my next class, but I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I turned my head over my shoulder to see Cole. ``Cole?`` I said.

``Hello, Mason.`` He smiled.

``I didn't expect to see you here, how are your studies with your tests?`` I asked_. I feel like a bad feeling is about to happen. I don't know the kid, but... I don't think he would have been here, talking to me and missing his classes._

``They're doing good. I decided to come here and see what you were up to.`` He said, still keeping the smile.

``I was heading towards class, we're still in our school period.`` I said. _He is usually nervous when talking to one of us. I don't see the tense on him at all._ I turned my body to him, facing him completely.

``I know, just making sure your okay.`` He smiled.

I nodded, I was about to turn and walk away before I was slammed against the locker. ``Hey!`` I shouted, glaring at John. He was told to back away from me as I looked over at Jason. He was mad, and I knew what happened.

``It wasn't nice when you told on us. This isn't like you.`` He said, approaching me.

My back was up against the locker, looking over at Cole. I asked for help on my face, but all he did was stand there with a dull expression. I looked shocked, figuring out what is actually happening. I turned to Jason, who was grinning evilly.

_What the hell Cole?!_

_Why would you join these bullies?_

* * *

**End of Chapter 21**

**.**

**No one expects the quiet kid for doing something fishy.**

**I wonder what will happen? I'm hoping you enjoyed this chapter so far**

**if you stayed with me this far.**

**Anyways, take care, and have a good day!**

**See you in the next chapter! ^^**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Stressed.**_

* * *

_**-[Recap]-**_

_My back was up against the locker, looking over at Cole. I asked for help on my face, but all he did was stand there with a dull expression. I looked shocked, figuring out what is actually happening. I turned to Jason, who was grinning evilly._

_What the hell Cole?!_

_Why would you join these bullies?_

* * *

\- Dipper's POV -

_Cole. I thought you were a friend. I thought you were that timid kid who was too nervous to talk to people, to us._ I stared down at the table, thinking quietly to myself. _Why would Cole bother to join them? Don't tell me he had hidden intentions as Percy, but only worse than his; that wouldn't make sense. Percy is... Percy, but Cole is the timid and quiet kind that wouldn't attempt to do anything horrible like this. I bet Jason and John have to be behind this all._

_"You know what happens when one of our victims tell on us, right?" The voice of Jason floods back into my head as I recall what happened yesterday._

_"I know what happens, but you mentioned "one of our victims," why can't you go tease them instead of picking on me?" I said. I may be a bit selfish here, but perhaps I'm coming to my end. I could, at any given moment, break down and lose my mind._

_"You give us the most reactions, and plus, we have to keep an eye on you." He answered with a cheeky grin._

_"An eye on me?" I muttered, glaring daggers at him. I saw him loosen his grip on my shirt collar as I inch a bit away to the side since he had me pinned against the locker. "What'd you think I will do to you?"_

_"You can't do anything, hell they only gave us a warning! And if you haven't noticed by now, we're the biggest and the most wicked kids in this school. There is no way anyone will tell on us." He smirked._

_Even if I did before, multiple times and I have heard this many times as well. "So, you are kids," I said, recalling what he mentioned about himself._

_"Shut it, Mason!" He snapped._

I blinked out of my thoughts, only to be glared down by an annoyed sister. I looked over at her and felt a wave of guilt overflow me. I did it again. She had her arms crossed, waiting for an apology for my lack of attention. _Maybe it's best if I don't focus on my mind when she's around. _``I hope you're doing okay, Mason.`` I looked over to Alex, who was giving me a concerned look.

``I'm fine, just... thinking.`` I answered aloof.

``Why should he be okay? I'm sure he's doing fine on his own with no help.`` Percy said, acting like a spoiled brat. I shot him a glare before darting my gaze back to the table.

``You say that after what he has gone through?!`` Alex said, raising his voice and facing the 9th grader. ``He was picked on by those kids, Percy!``

``That sounds like the whole situation you guys made it, make it seems like he's a wimp.`` Percy said, chuckling to himself. I looked back over to him, giving him an insolent look.

``We chose that plan so the bullying could stop, idiot.`` I heard Kahlil said with a hiss.

``Yeah! Infact, it makes no sense to call him a wimp!` `Mabel said, looking like she's ready to punch him in the face.

``Okay, first off, there was no point in calling me an idiot. Secondly, it is! If you think it's not, then tell me. What does it make him?`` Percy said, glaring at us. ``Oh right, your sister is still new to this all.``

``What do you mean?`` Mabel asked, tilting her head in confusion.

``Let me explain, this school has its mess and its problems. You have to be firm and sturdy to survive. Regardless if you tell a school staff member or not, they're not going to solve your problems. And in my viewpoint of it, our friend didn't do anything about it. What a wimp I see.`` Percy said chuckling. I wish I could ignore him, but his words cut deep within me. I pretend my expression is just as unaffected as it was from the inside.

``And how would you solve that if you were only in this school for probably a month and a half. How would you possibly know that fast?`` Kahlil asked.

``Well, I do have brains better than you seniors.`` Percy responded. ``Why would you be hanging out with 9th graders instead with your fellow seniors?``

``Percy... this is a bit-``

``I don't care what you have to say, Alex. I just want to see what a bunch of seniors doing with some 9th graders.`` Percy said, interrupting Alex from finishing his sentence.

``I just wanted to meet new people.`` Mabel said, speaking up first. ``I don't care about the negativity that is happening around us, all I rely on is the positivity.``

``... I wanted to change for this year from last year's experience.`` I said, looking from my sister over to Percy. He narrowed his eyes and turned to Kahlil, who was just glaring daggers at him. _Yeah, I want to beat him up too._

``I just went along with these two.`` My friend said.

``No purpose? No reason? Man, your life must be hell.`` Percy said.

``Yeah. At least it's better than yours.`` He said smirking.

``...`` At that moment, the bell rang, and it was time to go. _Finally, perfect timing! I can't wait to go and walk away from this looser, annoying us like crazy._ We all got up and dumped our trays in the trashcan before heading out of the lunchroom. I looked at the group ahead of me as my sister was the one who started back up the conversation into a relatable topic. _That is good, at least something to ease the tension in the atmosphere._

``Hey, Wimp.`` _Oh great. Here comes Mr. Know-It-All._ I looked over at the voice to stare at a smug-looking Percy. ``Your slowing us down.``

``Isn't that always true? I'm the last one out, so why bother to rub it all over my face?`` I said. Don't make me feel terrible or worsen it.

``I think we should leave you behind.`` He said. I glared at him. Oh, what makes you think they would leave me behind? Part of the group doesn't want me gone, or do they? Don't think that way, Dipper, of course, they want to keep you. ``You said it yourself, you are the last one out, so why not leave you behind? I bet the others will agree with me just fine.``

``Sure. We'll see about that.`` I rolled my eyes, looking away from him.

``You don't believe me? We talked and talked and agreed on one thing. You slow us down.`` He begins. ``You are always in your head, always caring about yourself more than others. Infact, I don't think you care about your sister-``

``I do!`` I raised my voice, snapping my eyes back to him.

``Do you? She seems to be annoyed with you every time you get lost in that head of yours.`` He tried to push me away from his finger when he placed it on my forehead.

``Do not touch me.`` I halted.

``Or what? Are your friends gonna be by your side?`` He smirked.

``Just drop it, it's not gonna affect me.`` I lied. I'm starting to get upset by this dude, and I really want to get away from him.

``It's already affecting you, dumbhead! Look at you! You don't even realize what you are doing! See you only care about yourself, and no one else!`` He said. He then goes on a rant about everything about me, which part of it is not valid. I_ know his words aren't correct, but why am I getting affected by this all? Is he trying to make me feel like a wimp? Am I that weak of a person?_ I felt my heartbeat against my binder fast as my breathing started to race. _Stop it, it's not true. Anything that Percy says isn't right. I'm not weak... I'm not..._ I saw tears being well inside of my eyes as I blinked, trying to get them away.

``Aww, did I may someone cry?`` Percy said.

``Shut up! Just SHUT UP! I had enough of this!`` I snapped at him.

``Oh, wow. I'm surprised! `` He smirked.

``Just leave me alone.`` I said the tone of my voice was upset as hints of sobs were heard. My legs were being to faltered as I took a step back from him.

``Why would I leave a wimp like you here?`` He sneered. I saw him take a step forward.

``I am not a wimp! Stop calling me that!`` I shouted. _Do they hear me? Did they leave me with him? Did... they forgot about me?_ Am I that selfish of a person? I saw Percy laugh as he had his joy out of this. Tears begin to appear in my eyes as I couldn't take any of this.

``HEY.`` A voice that made Percy jumped a few feet from the ground. ``I thought something was wrong here.`` I turned over to see Kahlil with an angry look. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry I slow everyone down._

``Nothing is wrong here, Kahlil.`` Percy said, trying to play as the victim. ``We were just having a friendly conversation.``

The blond turned and grabbed my wrist to pull me away from him. ``I-I.`` I stopped myself as my legs were forced to walk alongside my friend. _I want to apologize to him, I know it's my fault._

``Don't leave me behind!`` I heard Percy say. Kahlil didn't bother to stop, nor did I. I couldn't stop, even if I want to. We made it in front of the school entrance as he let go of my wrist. I didn't bother to look at him, still thinking that he was mad at me.

``Are you alright?`` He said.

``Yes... I'm fine... fine, fine, yes.`` I said, staring at the school's steps.

``Are you sure-``

``I'm fine, Kahlil. You don't need to worry about me.`` I said, turning to stare at him with a significant look, even if my eyes were glossy from the tears from earlier.

``... But I do...`` He muttered, looking away from me.

``You shouldn't at all. I can handle everything on my own. See you later.`` I said before heading down the steps and on the path to the shack. _I just want to be left alone._

* * *

I was the first to walk in the shack, not even greeting my uncles as I walk past them. Uncle Ford asks me if there was anything wrong or something happened. I lied and told them I was fine, I need some time alone. I turned and climbed up on the second floor and walked past the triangular window and into the shared room. I entered as I place my binder down on the desk next to the end of my bed. I was still shaken up from what happened several minutes ago. I took a breath in and let it out a few seconds later. _Just calm down, maybe being at work will take all of that off for a bit. I won't be able to escape it, but at least I can ease it for now._ I turned and sat on my bed, staring at the door wide open. I'm a bit too lazy to close it at the moment. Mabel could be coming up anytime to set her things down.

I scooted backward and sat criss-cross, staring at the doorway. I watched my sister enter with a smile on her face. She walked over to her bed and placed her backpack down next to it on the floor. She got in and lay on her back, letting out a sigh. I looked away and stared at my sheets with my usual dull expression. ``I won't be staying here for long,`` Mabel said, interrupting the silence between us. ``I may be back by around 7.``

``That's alright, I may be reading around that time.`` I said quietly, not bothered by the fact that my sister may not hear me.

The silence unfolds between us, leaving the room in an awkward atmosphere, at least to me. I feel like there is still that leftover tension from earlier during that lunch period, _maybe we just need a break from it. I'm already overwhelmed at what just happened after. I thought Percy was smart enough not to torture me with the word "wimp" after the topic has been switched. Infact, why is he trying to bully seniors?_ I let out a sigh and shook my head. _I may never know the answer, but soon enough, he better halts his decisions._

Soon it was time to go. I fix myself up and put on my work clothes before heading out the door with my nerdy uncle. We both got in the car before driving to the destination. I exited the vehicle and waved a temporary goodbye to my uncle before entering the Diner. I was greeted by my co-workers as I headed to the back to put my bag down in one of the lockers I claimed. I turned and exited the back room, only to be greeted by my co-manager that I hated the most. I grunted and listened to his rant before going over to my position. _Better do a good job today, so Mr. Grumpy Pants won't shout at me._ During my 3 hours being here, I took orders, made drinks, and place the food with them on the counter for our other co-workers to serve them to the customers. Or, in other cases, the customers can get their orders by themselves.

I was finishing up the last order of drinks before my shift was over. I place them carefully on a cup holder tray before turning around. I didn't pay attention to my surroundings, as I was only focusing on getting these last batch to the counter. I move a step forward only to slip on the floor, making the drinks fall on the floor. I flinched when I saw a pair of feet next to me. I widened my eyes as I slowly looked up at my soaked co-manager. I frowned, feeling so bad about what's going to happen next.

``GET UP.`` He ordered as I obeyed. ``I knew I shouldn't trust teenagers like you, always trying to cause some kind of scene or trouble it seems-``

``It was only an accident-``

``SHUT UP.`` He raised his voice at me. I looked frightened by his words.

``Hey, he didn't mean to.`` I heard James say.

``Do not get involved in this. Go back to your station!`` Mr. Waters ordered. James did as he was told. My co-manager soon grabbed my arm, gripping it tight before dragging me into the back room.

``I didn't mean to, I slipped on something on the floor!`` I said. I don't need to hear this!

``Another problem that you need to fix after work.`` He said.

``Really?! I have to clean up that mess?`` I said as he yanks me into the room before closing the door shut.

``WHAT DID YOU EXCEPT WHEN YOU SPILL THE DRINKS ALL OVER ME?!`` He shouted at me.

``I said I didn't mean to! What part of your ears can you not hear me?!`` I started to raise my voice, getting angry by the seconds.

``Why would I believe you? You're nothing but trouble.`` He said coldly, spilling venom in his tone. I stopped myself from speaking as I froze. I am...

``I want you here after work, cleaning up the entire Diner.`` He hissed before walking out of the room.

My eyes trailed on the door when it was shut as my body was frozen in place as if something was happening somewhere else. _Mr. Water's right... I am nothing but trouble. All I've been doing is causing mistakes left and right, tearing a hole in my family, and making errors in my messy life. I went and argued with Uncle Stan whenever I attempt to make a difference about something, but only the cost of that made my decisions seem harmful than it is. I made him mad multiple times, what is my purpose on that? I need to take the fact that I am the fault of all of this, I need to know that... I... I..._ My mind, my thoughts begin to race before I could even create new ones or look over the old ones. I couldn't read them anymore. My breathing started to shorten, shallowed, where I was desperate to breathe in, only to feel more shards damaging whatever was wrong in there. I clenched my hand to my chest, hearing the pounding of my heart race like it never did before. I widened my eyes as the world was numb all around, everything begins to fade to darkness. I don't know what's happening, _I don't know if I'm really here, where was I?_ All I could feel is the trembling fear, the awakening pain that I was feeling within me. _Is this what it feels like to lose everything dear to me?_ The pounding of my heart, the pain that is being delivered within, and the voices in my head. The thoughts, everything burying me alive... before I even knew it, I fell into a slumber.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling a heavy weight on them. I saw the color and environment around me, it revealed to be a room where I was lying. I peer around, as I move my eyes so quickly, everything would be a blur still. My eyes were still adjusting to the room. I blinked a couple of times before my vision was clear. I noticed someone was on the bed as it revealed to be Uncle Ford. He was staring down at the bedsheets, having a concerned and panicked look in his eyes, it even looked like he was on the verge of crying. I tried to move my limbs around a bit, only to halt when my uncle notice I was awake. ``Oh, thank god.`` I heard him say. His voice sounded so hurt.

``...What happened?`` I asked quietly.

``Your boss told me you passed out in the staff room.`` He choked out. His facial expression was a twist of frightened and anxious put together as one. I passed out...? Did I go into another panic attack? I closed my eyes, refusing to remember what happened before. ``I'm making you take a day off from school tomorrow.`` Uncle Ford said. ``You need it. I want you to get better so that you can return healthy again on Friday.`` I nodded as he mentions that dinner will be ready in an hour. I heard the chair move away from my bed and the door closing. _I don't like to feel immobilized, I want to move a bit at least, but at the same time, after everything that has happened today, I don't want to. Should I just go back to sleep?_

``DIPPER!`` I jerked up to the voice of my sister as my head pounded once more. _Great, here we go again._ ``I heard you passed out during work, is everything alright?`` I looked over to her, watching her rush over to my bed. I lean my head back into the pillow as I sigh.

``I'm fine, I just need some rest.`` I said before closing my eyes once more.

``Also, I heard that you will be staying home tomorrow. I think it's a good idea for you. Well, I can always bring your food up to you if you would like.`` She offered.

``Sure, although I may be asleep by then.`` I said, feeling the sleep crawl up into my brain.

``Then, I can always wake you up later when it is ready.`` She said.

``Don't... I can always eat tomorrow.`` I said, trying to convince her to leave me alone. _She... was starting to get on my nerves, but being in this state after what happened, I don't think my irritation is showing._

``Okay, Dipstick.`` She said giggling.

``Dipstick?`` I opened my tired eyes at her.

``Or should I say Dipsick?`` She said, letting out another giggle. I chuckled at her made-up nickname. ``Whatever is good with me.`` I said.

``Dipsick, it is!`` She said, walking back over to her bed to sit on it.

``Just don't say it when I'm sick...`` I muttered, closing my eyes once more.

``Rest, brother. You have all night and tomorrow to rest.`` She said, easing me once more. I soon felt my body shutting down as I was slowly falling into a deep slumber. I did hear my sister talk again, but that was when sleep took over.

_Dipsick... I think I like Dipstick better._

**End of Chapter 22**


End file.
